Lo que no se ve
by Marta Check
Summary: La vida de April O Neil no es fácil para una adolescente de 16 años. Las aventuras vividas y por vivir, no solo la hieren fisicamente, sino también psicologicamente, y para superarlo,necesitará a su familia, las tortugas, que siempre estarán allí para ella. En este fic encontraras un trasfondo de April que la serie no muestra. Ku
1. Algo maligno- parte 1

_¡Hola y bienvenidos a mi fic!, lo primero de todo, ¡Gracias por leer! y ahora os explicare como funciona más o menos. Este fic no sigue una historia lineal, cada capítulo tiene su propia trama. Quiza incluso algún capitulo se centre en una sola escena entre dos o más personajes, mostrando su relación. Las historias lineales y largas van señaladas con "parte 1, parte 2..." Generalmente siempre os indíco en que contexto temporal se desarrolla cada capítulo_

 _Esta será una historia de dos partes. Es un flashback de cuando April se encuentra en_ _ _Northampton_ que se desarrolla en la ciudad, poco después de el episodio "The lonely mutation of Baxter Stockman". !Disfruten!  
_

* * *

April se encontraba en la cocina lavando los platos, eso era algo que siempre había odiado, pero últimamente era lo único que le hacía poner la mente en blanco. No pensaba en nada, solo en el agua cayendo. Pero aquel día era distinto, podía ver a los chicos entrenando a través de la ventana, como de costumbre. La noche anterior no había pegado ojo y todo porque había recuperado un recuerdo, algo que la había hecho temblar de miedo y pasar noches sin dormir. A April le habían ocurrido muchas cosas en poco tiempo, de la noche a la mañana había pasado de ser una adolescente tímida normal a una aprendiz de kunoichi que luchaba casi a diario para sobrevivir con sus amigos los mutantes. Ella siempre había luchado por mantener su salud mental, cosa que en ocasiones le resultaba casi imposible, pero aquella vez la cosa le superó, sintió verdadero pánico y pensó cosas que nunca deberían de habérsele pasado por la cabeza.

El agua seguía cayendo y April empezó a notar sus manos resecas, dios, porque se había obsesionado con aquello otra vez…

UNOS MESES ATRÁS

La mañana había sido dura. April odiaba cada vez con más ganas el instituto, aunque más que el instituto en sí, lo que le molestaba eran sus compañeros de clase. ¿Por qué se sentía como una mujer de 30 años rodeada por niños de guardería? Pies bien, así era. Antes de conocer a las tortugas ya se consideraba más madura que el resto, pero ahora la estupidez de aquellos adolescentes, chicas y chicos, la superaba. Pero le quedaba el consuelo de haber recuperado a su padre, y eso era genial. Lo había pasado realmente mal. Si la gente ya la miraba con pena la primera vez que desapareció, la segunda vez que lo hizo convertido en un murciélago gigante fue con verdadera lástima. Y eso era lo que ella sentía, por su padre y por ella. Pero ahora estaban juntos de nuevo, gracias a Donnie. Nunca haría lo suficiente para agradecer a su tortuga lo que había hecho por ella, por su padre. Ahora estaban los dos solos viviendo en su casa, como siempre había sido. Aunque claro, April iba muy a menudo a visitar a su tía, quien la había cuidado todo este tiempo como a una hija. Ni su padre ni ella podrían nunca agradecérselo como merecía.

Esa semana su padre se había ido a un laboratorio muy importante en Chicago, él no quería dejarla sola, pero April le convenció para ir. No permitiría que no avanzase en su trabajo como científico por su culpa. Eso nunca.

April dejó la mochila en su cuarto y se duchó antes de prepararse la comida. Eso era algo que nunca hacía pero ante la ausencia de su padre, podría retrasar la hora de comer si quería, y después iría a la guarida seguramente. Cuando terminó de comer se tumbó en el sofá y se puso a ver su serie favorita. Dios, cuánto agradecía que la época de exámenes hubiese terminado. Pronto sería navidad y sería la mejor navidad de todas. Estaría con su familia al completo. Se preguntaba si podrían cenar todos juntos, en la guarida o en su casa…En la guarida definitivamente, aunque claro el año pasado April lo pasó allí ante la ausencia de su padre. Aunque el quizá querría que lo celebrásemos con la abuela y los primos, como habíamos hecho siempre… El zumbido de su T-Phone la sacó de sus pensamientos y en la pantalla podía leer el nombre de "Tortuga Ichiban". Había recibido un mensaje de Leo. La imagen de debajo mostraba una foto que April le había tomado a traición. Sonreía ampliamente y April la había editado poniéndole las mejillas sonrojadas y florecitas, había sustituido con esta foto la que le había puesto Leo, un personaje de anime que ella no conocía (Hasta que las tortugas, y Leo en su mayoría, se encargaron de instruirla en este hábito). El mensaje era escueto y decía "vamos a entrenar, ve al tejado de el colegio YA"

 _Para que poner una hora_ , pensó April poniendo los ojos en blanco y levantándose. Pero le apetecía entrenar, necesitaba descargar tensiones y correr por los tejados, creando su propia realidad. Se puso ropa cómoda y fue al tejado de la escuela de primearía.

Llego allí en un cuarto de hora y subió a la azotea por la escalera de incendios. No iba rápida, ya tendría tiempo para cansarse. Las tortugas la esperaban arriba y Donnie sonrió al verla. April también, sabía lo importante que era su amistad para él, y eso la hacía sentir especial.

-Ya era hora, hermana- Raph estaba sentado encima del pie de una antena.

-Lo antes que he podido- mintió.

-April, yo voy a ir a tu lado todo el tiempo para que no te caigas- Mikey la miraba con adoración y ella no pudo más que sentir amor infinito por aquella tortuga, por más que le gustase que la trataran como a una más.

-Yo iré a tu lado, April- dijo Donnie, poniéndose delante de Mikey.

-No hace falta que nadie vaya a mi lado, de verdad. ¿Cuánto tiempo va a ser?

-Sólo tres horas.- Leo había reducido a la mitad la sesión de entrenamiento. La primera vez que April entrenó con ellos casi se desmaya y cae al vacío. Ahora entrenan con ella incrementando cada vez un poco más el tiempo.

April señaló con un dedo a su reloj de pulsera en dirección a Leo.

–Esta vez no me vas a engañar.

-¿Y cuándo he hecho yo eso?- respondió el riendo.

-Por favor, siempre hacemos más de lo que…

-¿Hemos venido a hacer tertulia o qué? Ahí os quedáis.-Raph se levantó y se echó hacia atrás para tomar impulso.

-Espera que ya empezamos, ¿preparados?

-¡Preparados!

Y se lanzaron al vacío. Las tortugas podrían ir muchísimo más rápido y April lo sabía, pero nunca se separaban mucho de ella. El principio lo disfrutaba muchísimo, el viento le daba en la cara, le echaba el pelo hacía atrás y se sentía como una autentica kunoichi. Era un poco como un videojuego, todo iba muy rápido y tenías que controlar la longitud del salto, y esquivar todas las chimeneas, escalones y de más. Lo más difícil para April eran los muros y las paredes. Las tortugas las saltaban sin más, como quien subía un escalón, pero April frenaba y trepaba lo más rápido que podía. Por lo que siempre acababa quedándose atrás. Y así pasó.

Empezó a ver a las tortugas avanzando a lo que le parecía cámara rápida. " _Nunca creí que unas tortugas pudieran ser…tan rápidas"_ pensó April. Ya habían pasado casi dos horas y April empezaba a notar como las fuerzan en su cuerpo la abandonaban, el aire se le acababa y le costaba mantener la velocidad necesaria. April se esforzaba por seguir, sabía que este era el bajón que venía antes de volver a sentir el subidón, el sprint final.

De repente en medio de la concentración y en pleno salto, notó que algo le agarraba la pierna y le tiraba hacía abajo. Fue tan rápido y tan inesperado que April solo gritó de sorpresa. El edificio era alto y la chica sintió como caía durante lo que le pareció un siglo. Podía ver el cielo oscuro y como el espacio se acababa, pero esta vez April sabía que Donnie no estaría allí para salvarla. Sintió el fuerte golpe de un montón de objetos clavándose en su espalda, seguido de ruidos metálicos. Su cuello fue el que más sufrió y se quedó aturdida, perdida. No sabía sonde estaba y sentía objetos clavándosele por todas partes, pero apenas podía moverse. April abrió los ojos, olía fatal, estaba en un contenedor...Bendito contenedor.

-Tranquila, lo tenía todo calculado.

La voz era de anciana y la acompañaba una cara deformada que se asomaba a mirarla, a April se le olvidó todo lo demás, las cosas que se le clavaban, el dolor, el olor…abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó mirando el horror de lo que parecía una mujer mayor mutante…o no, April no podía saberlo.

-Siento el golpe pero…- La mujer no pudo continuar, un objeto contundente la golpeó y tres sombras se abalanzaron sobre ella. April intentó incorporarse, Donnie se asomó con cara preocupada.

-No, no te levantes, espera…-Donnie le dobló las articulaciones y le palpó el cuello para comprobar que no había nada roto.

-Estoy bien de verdad, ayúdame a salir.

La verdad es que April se encontraba bien teniendo en cuenta que había caído casi tres pisos hacía abajo, pero todo le dolía hasta el punto de que en cualquier momento sentiría que se desmayaba. Las tortugas acababan de coger a la anciana, estaba envuelta en el kusarigama de Mikey y Raph estaba siendo contenido por Leo. En ese momento April pudo verla con claridad. La anciana era una mutante, estaba hecha con tiras de color granate y colores oscuros, no mediría mas de 1´60 y la poca piel que se le veía en la cabeza era grisácea y arrugada. Tenía una enorme piedra de color verde en la frente y un turbante. April pensó que seguramente sería una pitonisa de mala muerte en su vida humana.

-¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!- Vociferó Leo acercándose a la anciana.

-No quería hacerle daño.

-Pues hay mejores formas de demostrarlo - Raph estaba muy cerca de aquel esperpento y lo observaba con repugnancia.

-¡Solo he venido a advertidle!

Eso causó un interés general que hizo que todo se calmara. April observó a la mujer y esta le devolvió la mirada. No vio nada malo en ella, y de verdad la creyó entonces cuando decía que solo estaba intentando protegerla de alguna manera, pero ¿Por qué y de qué?

-¿Advertirla de qué?- preguntó Leo.

-Mikey suéltala-Le ordenó April, este la miró extrañado, pero la obedeció.

-Gracias.

-¿Va a hablar o qué?-Raph empezaba a perder la paciencia y no confiaba en la mujer. Seguro que sería algún engaño del Kraang para conseguir a April. Si así era no iba a ser responsable de sus actos.

-Veréis, yo tengo un don, siempre lo he tenido, y cuando esa cosa verde cayó del cielo, supe que tenía que tocarlo…y así fue, ahora mi don se ha intensificado y puedo ver cosas increíbles.

-¿Qué don?- April seguía preguntándose qué tendría que ver todo aquello con ella.

-El de ver el pasado, el presente, el futuro, el de ver a los espectros, fantasmas, muertos, e incluso a veces, demonios…Normalmente la gente venía a mi consulta para poder hablar con sus familiares ya fallecidos, para que les dijera si tienen algún espíritu ligado a ellos o para ver su futuro…Pues bien April O'Neil- Aquí la anciana hizo una pausa ante la cara de asombro de los presentes- Sí, se cómo te llamas, pero eso no es lo importante, el otro día me encontraba en mi consulta, intentando idear algo para seguir recibiendo gente sin necesidad de que me viesen cuando, de repente…te vi. Te vi en tu instituto rodeada de tus amigos y no comprendía porque aparecías en mi mente…hasta que observé que un poco más lejos, algo te seguía, algo maligno…

April sintió como las fuerzas le fallaban y todos los presentes se voltearon a mirarla, ¿algo maligno? ¿Siguiéndola? Se sintió completamente insegura y vulnerable en ese instante. Y casi no se atrevía a hacer preguntas, preguntas de las cuales no sabía si quería saber la respuesta.

Pero las tortugas estaban allí con ella, y con eso ya se sentía más a salvo.

-¿Está…está aquí…ahora?- las palabras salieron de su boca casi obligadas por ella. La anciana cerró los ojos elevó la cabeza y respiró hondo.

-No, no está -Aquí hizo una pausa- Está en el techo de tu habitación.

Fue en ese momento cuando April sintió que su corazón dejó de latir, dio un paso atrás, todo se oscureció y sintió una mano enorme y fuerte cogiéndola del brazo. Era Donnie, lo reconocería en cualquier parte. Todos miraban sorprendidos a April, luego a la anciana, sin saber que pensar, todos estaban asustados.

April miraba fijamente el suelo, no quería mirar a nadie más, no quería que vieran el pánico en sus ojos. Hasta que, finalmente no pudo más, y se agarró a lo único que podía agarrarse en aquel momento…

-Escúchame chica, lo que tienes detrás es…

-¡No! ¡Cállese! ¡Deje de decir mentiras!- April chilló esas palabras llenas de rabia y todos se giraron sorprendidos a mirarla. Donnie apretó con más fuerza su hombro pero esta lo apartó de un manotazo.- ¿Cómo se atreve a decirme eso? ¡No quiero oír una palabra más! Ahora ¡déjeme en paz!

April empezó a correr en dirección a su casa, y las tortugas no sabían qué hacer, ¿Sería verdad aquello que la pitonisa decía? ¿Estaría April en peligro? ¿Debían de seguirla? Fueron Donnie y Mikey quienes fueron detrás de ella.

-¡April espera!, duerme con nosotros esta noche, por favor- Le suplicó la tortuga de naranja.

-No Mikey, no voy a dejar que esa charlatana influya en mi vida, no pienso creerle ni una palabra de lo que dice, ahora dejarme sola por favor.

Mikey miró a su hermano mayor sin saber qué hacer, Donnie tampoco lo sabía. Ninguno quería que a April le pasara nada, los dos la querían mucho, cada uno a su manera distinta. Finalmente se quedaron quietos y vieron como se alejaba lo más rápido que su dolorido cuerpo le permitía.

-¡Le habéis dejador irse! ¿Estáis locos?

-Tranquilo Raph, ella cree que la mutante está mintiendo y nos los ha pedido por favor y…y...¿Qué nombre debo ponerle?- Mikey quedó pensativo y todos vieron con asombró que la mujer había desaparecido.

* * *

April llegó a su portal, tenía que subir. Tenía que hacerlo. No pensaba creer a aquella vieja decrépita, aunque claro, había sabido su nombre…y donde estaba…y quien era… y ¡no! No podía ser y punto. Con el corazón en un puño subió las escaleras y se encontró delante de la puerta de la casa, sacó las llaves y entró, haciendo el ruido mínimo. Dominaba el silencio absoluto, todo estaba en calma. Dio un paso adelante y caminó por el pasillo, sacó su tessen con precaución, si de verdad había algo allí, podría con ello. Llegó a la puerta de su habitación, puso una mano en ella, no oía nada y no sentía nada, como cuando había un mutante cerca. Sin atreverse a respirar, la fue abriendo lentamente… April sintió un vació en el pecho cuando miro hacia arriba y…no vio nada. Fue un gran alivio, miró en todas direcciones y ya más confiada buscó por toda la casa. Nada, ni rastro. Al agacharse para mirar debajo de la cama de su padre, la espalda le ardió de dolor, y la cadera, y las piernas…estaba destrozada.

Fue el baño y se quito la camiseta, su espalda tenía todos los tonos, desde el marrón al azul. Y peor se pondría. De repente oyó un ruido, venía de fuera, era ya muy tarde y pensaba irse a la cama ¿Cómo iba a salir ahora del baño? Menos mal que se había llevado el pijama, se lo puso y cogió su tessen, seguro que había sido su imaginación, pero si no había sido así…estaría lista. Avanzó por el pasillo con el tessen en posición, ahora los ruidos eran más continuos…April actuaba automáticamente, si no lo hiciera, probablemente ahora estaría saliendo por la puerta huyendo, despavorida.

Algo se abalanzo hacía ella, April chilló, levantó su tessen para atacar y…

-Sabía que estarías asustada.

Leo se empezó a reír mientras April se recuperaba del susto y de la adrenalina.

-¿Estás loco?- le dijo mientras le daba manotazos- ¡¿Sabes el susto que me has dado?!

-Parece que tu radar ha fallado esta vez- y se empezó a reír otra vez -Solo he venido a ver como estabas y si...

-¿Había algo?, no, no lo hay. Yo tenía razón.

-Eres la cabezota más cabezota que hay.

April empezó a reírse pero hizo un gesto de dolor, tocándose el costado.

-A ver, déjame que te vea.

Bajaron al primer piso y April se sentó encima de la mesa de la cocina, Leo se puso a inspeccionarle el torso.

-No te has roto nada, pero menudos moratones, ¿Tienes una pomada?

-En el botiquín.

Leo fue a por ella y se puso detrás de April. Empezó a subirle la camiseta pero se detuvo al encontrase con el broche del sujetador. Increíble, si alguien le hubiese dicho años atrás que llegaría a subirle la camiseta a una chica hasta verle el sujetador, se hubiese echado a reír. Pero claro, la chica era April, y April era su hermana pequeña, y si estaba levantándole la camiseta era para curarla, así que alejo esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se puso a echarle la crema lo más cuidadosamente que pudo. April emitía gruñidos de dolor, quejándose, pero Leo la ignoraba y continuaba masajeando los lugares más dañados.

-Vale, ya está.

-Gracias- musitó.

-Ahora a dormir, ya verás cómo mañana te duele menos.

-Mira el lado bueno, seguro que me libro de un montón de entrenamientos.

-Sí, eso es verdad, pero no te vas a librar de los mejunjes de Splinter.

April puso cara de asco y Leo se rió, fueron hacía su habitación por donde las tortugas siempre salían y entraban. La habitación estaba oscura y la posibilidad de que cualquier cosa estuviese tras de April era todavía era real. Leo miró a la cara de April y enseguida supo que le daba un miedo atroz quedarse sola después de lo que esa mujer había dicho.

-¿Dónde está tu padre?

-En Chicago, en una investigación.

-Y ¿Por qué no nos lo has dicho?, te hubieses quedado en la guarida.

April se encogió de hombros y miró al suelo. Era algo que a Leo le molestaba mucho, que April no les contase las cosas. Hacía poco se acababan de enterar que era bilingüe y hablaba inglés. April pensaba que eran cosas sin importancia o que no les interesaría a ellos.

Pero esa vieja la había asustado mucho, muchísimo, y la sola idea de que hubiese algo allí con ella, en el techo, en la pared o donde sea…le quitaba el sueño.

Leo sabía todo esto sin necesidad de que ella se lo dijera y suspirando le dijo:

–Me quedo.

April no pudo disimular el alivio y la alegría de que se quedase a dormir a con ella. Se lanzó a sus brazos y él la recibió. Cuando estuvo viviendo en la guarida, las pesadillas, al igual que ahora, eran constantes y al parecer tan ruidosas que Leo se despertaba e iba a dormir con ella y consolarla.

La tortuga avisó a sus hermanos mediante un mensaje, diciéndoles donde estaba y porque no iba a volver esa noche. Se metió en la cama y le abrió los brazos a April la cual se acurrucó junto a su hermano. Leo se quitó el antifaz azul y April se soltó la coleta y la diadema. Acurrucada junto a él, Leo solo pudo describirla como adorable.

April ya no tenía miedo, sabía que Leo estaría allí para ella, abrazándola y protegiéndola, siempre.

Los dos se durmieron, ella protegida por los brazos de su hermano y él sintiendo que tenía algo tan frágil como el cristal en sus brazos, estaría alerta a partir de ahora, nada le haría daño a April...y ambos se durmieron enseguida.

Pero ninguno de los dos sabía que estaban siendo observados en la oscuridad.


	2. Algo maligno- parte 2

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Solo quiería deciros que en la próxima semana no voy a poder subir nada. Pero tengo un montón de pequeñas historias en mi mente que aún necesito encajar y pronto podreis leerlas y darme vuestra opinión._

 _Y ahora sí, os dejo con la segunda y última parte de la mini-historia._

* * *

-Un solo minuto más y me tiro por la ventana, lo prometo.

-Venga, que esta no es para tanto- April rió ante la ocurrencia de su amiga Irma, y fueron directas a la próxima clase. En teoría solo tenían cinco minutos para hacer el cambio de aula, pero al final siempre acaban siendo quince. April sentía unos ojos permanentes puestos en ella, y se había pasado toda la mañana mirando en todas direcciones, vigilando, siempre alerta. Menos mal que Leo había pasado con ella toda la noche y toda la mañana hasta que se había ido al instituto. Cuando acabase, se iría directa a la guarida y comería allí, se iba a notar mucho que tenía miedo, pero con tal de no estar sola lo que sea. Seguro que Splinter la tranquilizaría, siempre lo hacía.

April oía la lejana voz de Irma hablándole, pero ensimismada no le hacía ningún caso.

-April, ¿me estas escuchando?

-¿eh?, si, si, dime.

-No, dime tú, a ver ¿Qué te estaba diciendo?- Irma se puso ante ella y puso los brazos en jarras.

-Pues que…la clase ha sido un rollo.

-Sí, hace media hora, de verdad estás más rara. Llevas toda la mañana como huyendo de algo, y cada vez que te toco pegas un salto del susto.

-Es que…anoche vi una peli de miedo.

-¿Sin mi? Ya te vale.- Irma se hizo la ofendida y ambas sonrieron. Casey estaba sacando algo de su taquilla y April se acercó a saludarlo, Irma refunfuñó para sí. No le gustaba nada ese chico, y no le gustaba que April fuese tan amiga suya. Sabía que ella tampoco le era de su agrado para él y prefirió quedarse atrás.- No tardes.

-No, tranquila. Hola Casey.

-Eh, pelirroja. Ya me han contado…

April puso los ojos en blanco, dios, otra vez no.

-Pues no tienes de que preocuparte, no hay nada malo, ayer fui a mi casa y no hay nada- Ambos hablaban en susurros, si alguien les oyera, los tomarían por pirados.

-Aún así no me gusta nada el asunto. Será mejor que me quede contigo el resto de la mañana y...

-¡No Casey! De verdad que te agradezco que te preocupes por mí pero puedo cuidar de mi misma y…no hay nada.

Casey la miraba preocupado y justo cuando iba a protestar Irma se interpuso- Bueno ya está bien, nos vamos. ¡Adiós Casey! -A continuación cogió a April por la muñeca y la arrastró hacia el aula de ciencias.

El resto de la mañana pasó rápido, las clases fluían y cada vez que April se giraba pensando que la vigilaban, se encontraba con la mirada extraña de sus compañeros. Si ya era considerada como una chica rara, ahora sería considerada como la neurótica.

* * *

-mmmm…comprendo.- Splinter se acariciaba la barba con aire pensativo después de que sus hijos le contasen lo ocurrido la tarde anterior- Bueno, lo comprendo todo menos una cosa…

-¿El que sensei?- Mikey lo miraba con grandes ojos

-Lo que no entiendo es… ¿¡Por qué la habéis dejado sola?! –Splinter vociferó hacía ellos y las tortugas sintieron un escalofrío en la espalda.

-Pero Sensei, ella nos lo pidió y…

-y la dejasteis ir sin más.

-Pero yo fui a verla…

-Sí , ya lo sabemos- A Donnie no le hacía ninguna gracia que Leo se hubiese quedado a dormir con April…¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ayer como para no haber ido él a su casa?

Todos se quedaron pensativos, sabían que Splinter tenía razón, ¿Por qué la habían dejado irse? No se volverían a separar de ella hasta que todo el asunto de "la cosa maligna" quedase zanjado.

-Tendréis que volver a localizar a esa mujer y esta vez pedir más explicaciones.

-Queríamos hacerlo, pero ella se esfumó.

-Sí, volvió al más allá- Raph sintió la mirada recriminatoria de su hermano pero no le importó, todo el asunto de brujas y pitonisas le superaba.

-¿Y no os he estado entrenando yo durante quince años para evitar ese tipo de cosas?

-Sí, pero…

-¡Basta! Al dojo ¡Ya! Y más vale que ella vuelva después sus clases. Cuando lo haga, se quedará y vosotros iréis a buscar a la mutante. ¿Entendido?

-¡Hai sensei!- Las tortugas lo gritaron al unísono poniéndose en pie e irguiéndose lo más que pudieron.

A continuación caminaron hacía el dojo. Les esperaba una clase dura.

* * *

April caminaba deprisa, pero no lo suficiente como para llamar la atención, quería llegar a las alcantarillas lo antes posible. Giró la esquina y vio una sombra detrás de ella, seguido de un mareo, la cabeza le dolía y se desorientó, no sabía dónde estaba nada. Nada excepto ella y esa cosa, aunque le resultaba familiar…

Se giró, presa del pánico y no vio nada. La gente seguía caminando tranquilamente, aunque se giraban para mirarla. April siguió caminando mirando en todas direcciones, tenía pensado pedirle a Casey que la acompañara pero no lo había encontrado.

Siguió caminando cada vez más deprisa y el dolor de cabeza volvió, a cada paso estaba más nerviosa y el dolor se intensificaba y se intensificaba y… ¡Pum! Se dio de bruces con alguien…

-¿Irma?

Irma estaba allí, delante de ella. Al verla, April se tranquilzó y todo dolor de cabeza de esfumó.

-Tía, pero ¿a ti que te pasa? ¿Te sigue un asesino en serie o qué?

-No, es que tengo prisa.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Pues ah…la academia, y llego muy tarde. ¡Adiós!- Irma la freno con la mano.

-¿Y desde cuándo vas a una academia?

-¿Y desde cuándo me haces tú tantas preguntas?

-Hemos quedado muchas veces después del instituto y nunca has tenido academia, vas a ver a tus famosos amigos secretos ¿no?, ¿Por qué no los puedo conocer? ¿Son mayores? ¿Son peligrosos?, sabes que sé guardar secretos…

April se quedó pensativa, mirando a su amiga. Odiaba mentirle a Irma, no tenía una amiga como ella desde hacía mucho tiempo…pero no podía presentarle a las tortugas, no solo por el secreto, sino por ella. Las tortugas eran lo único en el mundo que la hacían sentirse especial, ella sentía que eran solo para ella, y nadie más. Y a pesar de saber que era un pensamiento terriblemente egoista, no lo podía evitar. Nunca se lo diría a nadie.

-No es nada de eso, tengo que irme, te veo mañana.

Sin darle más explicaciones, April se fue a paso ligero, Irma no le insistió más, ya llegaría el momento…

* * *

La anciana estaba mirando a aquella joven pelirroja caminar a toda prisa por la calle, sabía bien hacía a donde se dirigía pero al menos el peligro había pasado para ella.

" _Estas cometiendo un error"_ pensó, aquella cosa estaba allí para quedarse, y no se iría hasta que consiguiese su objetivo. No podía saber que era lo que quería esa cosa, pero fuera lo que fuera, cuando lo consiguiera, solo traería la tragedia.

No solo a aquella chica y a sus seres queridos. A toda la ciudad.

* * *

-¡Chicos!- Una voz femenina inundo las alcantarillas, la única que había sonado allí abajo. April traía su abrigo de siempre y venía muy despeinada, no vio a nadie.

Fue hacía el dojo y allí estaban. April se quedó dudando unos instantes, en otras circunstancias hubiese entrado sin más, e incluso se hubiese unido a ellos, pero el horno no estaba para bollos, se veía en la expresión de Splinter y en el nerviosismo de las tortugas.

April sonrió para sí y se echó para atrás. Fue a la cocina y allí esperó a que la sesión terminara. Al menos allí siempre estaba a salvo, era como otra dimensión, un mundo paralelo donde podía escapar de la realidad. Su segundo hogar.

Pasaron unos minutos y el estómago de April rugió _"Claro, aún no he comido"._ Abrió la nevera y no vio prácticamente nada _"¿Cómo pueden comerse todo lo que les traigo tan rápido"?_

Vale, tenía que pensar algo. La tienda de Murakami-San no estaba lejos, si iba por ese túnel llegaría y volvería en menos de veinte minutos. April se puso en marcha, compraría comida para todos, más le valía llegar antes de que las tortugas terminaran si quería darles una sorpresa.

Salió a la superficie tan rápido como había salido de ella y caminó a paso ligero.

* * *

Ahí estaba otra vez, y estaba sola, era su oportunidad. La anciana había aprendido a controlar sus nuevos poderes. Podía ir a una velocidad increíble y era capaz de estirar y controlar las tiras de su cuerpo a su antojo, no se sentía tan viva y ágil desde…prácticamente nunca.

Fue hacía el callejón por donde pasaría la chica y esperó a su encuentro, era obvio que el día anterior había sido demasiado brusca con ella, la había hecho entrar en pánico y tenía que hacerla razonar.

El cuerpo de la muchacha fue acercándose y la mujer fue rápida, engancho las telas al cuerpo de la chica de forma que no pudiera moverse ni hacer ruido. Ella se quedó perpleja y aturdida por la sorpresa. Cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de ella, se abrieron mucho para luego fruncir el ceño. No se alegraba de verla, eso estaba claro.

-Shhhh, tranquila querida. No voy a hacerte daño. Solo quiero hablar.- Le dejó la boca libre sin soltarle el cuerpo- Quiero que me escuches- La anciana se quedo callada, esperando a la respuesta de ella, no dijo nada y solo siguió escuchándola- Hay algo detrás de ti, quiere algo de ti, y hay más como él.

-¿Y por qué no me ha hecho nada hasta ahora?

-Porque está esperando a algo.

-¿A qué?- A April no le quedaba voz y hablaba en susurros- ¿Qué quiere de mí?

-No lo sé.

-Déjeme, por favor.- April la miraba con ojos suplicantes y llenos de miedo, pero también desafiantes.-Déjeme en el suelo.

La mujer se dio cuenta entonces que April estaba atada elevada en el aire y se miraban a la cara. Ella la dejó con suavidad en el suelo- Lo siento.

-¿Está aquí ahora?

-No.

-¿Va a hacerme daño?

-No.

-Bien, pues…

-No, por ahora.- April la miró y tragó saliva- Pero procura no estar sola demasiado tiempo.

-¿Y qué es lo que se supone que debo hacer?

La mujer se quedó callada, no había pensado en eso, y no tenía la menor idea.

-Alejarte de alguien que solo te traerá la desgracia.-April la miró extrañada ¿Quién había en su vida que pudiera traerle la desgracía?- No se quien es, si he de serte sincera, pero debes de estar alerta, siempre. Y no dejarte engañar. Esta ahí, esperando su oportunidad.

April seguía sin creerse demasiado lo que aquella mutante le decía, sin embargo sonrío a aquella anciana a la que le empezaba a ver solo buenas intenciones.

-Descuide.

Tras despedirse y prometerle que estaría siempre alerta y poco tiempo sola, April se alejó calle abajo y la anciana la perdió de vista. Pasado un rato algo le llegó a la mente _…"Oh no…esa cosa quiere mantener contacto con ella"_

En otro lugar de la ciudad, April bajaba las escaleras de la antigua estación.

-¡April! íbamos a ir a buscarte- la chica llegó junto a ellos entusiasmada.

-¡Chicos tengo un montón de cosas que contaros!

El teléfono sonó, April interrumpió su relato y observo el nombre de Irma en la pantalla. Pobrecilla, había pasado de ella totalmente…


	3. Una clase congelada

_Este capítulo toma lugar en el tiempo que están en Northampton, están en invierno por lo que asumo que Leo todavía no se ha despertado. Este es uno de los momentos de unión que tanto echo de menos en la serie.  
_

* * *

Mikey caminaba por el bosque, mientras todo estaba nevado. La navidad ya había llegado y en Northampton se notaba más que en ningún sitio.

Miraba con fascinación cada detalle, todo estaba blanco y de las ramas de los árboles brillaba el hielo. Nunca antes había podido disfrutar tan abiertamente de la nieve. Con una gran sonrisa en la cara se acerco al ensanchamiento del río y comprobó la anchura del hielo.

Estaba perfecto, y casi sin relieve. Se sentó en la orilla y se colocó los patines improvisados que le había rogado a Donnie hacer. A pesar de que él frío no le molestaba mucho, llevaba puesta una bufanda, unas manoplas y un gorro que le habían hecho ponerse.

Se puso de pie en el hielo sin esfuerzo y empezó a deslizarse. Empezó despacio y después a coger velocidad, disfrutando de cada vuelta, de cada curva.

Paró en seco y miró fijamente a un punto. Empezó a patinar y fue cada vez más rápido y más y más. Cogió impulsó y saltó, se abrazó el cuerpo y dio vueltas en el aire. Aterrizó perfectamente en el suelo con una sola pierna.

Mikey paró, sonrió y alzó los brazos en señal de victoria. Con los ojos cerrados empezó a oír un aplauso frenético. Buscó con la mirada de donde provenía el aplauso y sus ojos se encontraron con los de April. La vio sentada en la orilla, en un pequeño levantamiento, tenía las rodillas flexionadas y le sonreía mientras que aplaudía.

Mikey le sonrió devuelta, con la ilusión de que April hubiera estado observándolo y empezó a patinar en su dirección.

-¡April! ¿Te ha gustado?- La tortuga más joven se cogió de las manos y la miró en un gesto suplicante.

-Me ha encantado, ¿Cómo es que sabes patinar?- La chica lo observó mientras que Mikey salía de la pista y, sin quitarse los patines, se sentaba a su lado.

-En la guarida, en otoño, hay una zona de agua limpia que siempre se congela, patinaba mucho allí.

-Eres increíble.

-¡Patina conmigo!- La tortuga se puso en pié y le tendió una mano.

-Oh no no no, no se me da muy bien patinar…-April se abrazó las rodillas intentando no mirar la cara de tristeza de Mikey, patinar era algo que siempre se le había resistido.

-¡Espera! ¡No te muevas!- la tortuga salió corriendo en dirección a la casa y April se quedó mirándolo con extrañeza, le hizo caso y no se movió.

Al cabo de pocos minutos Mikey volvía triunfante con dos patines blancos en la mano.

-¡Mira lo que he encontrado!

April los cogió en sus manos y los examinó, Eran de su madre. Habían permanecido en el armario desde hace mucho tiempo.

Miró a la tortuga dubitativa, y él seguía insistiéndole con la mirada en dirección al río.

-Venga, yo te voy a enseñar- la ilusión en el rostro de su hermano era palpable y April no pudo más que ceder a aquella mirada. Miró a los patines y otra vez a Mikey, al final suspiró y se sentó para ponérselos.

-¡Sii!

Terminó de ponérselos y le tendió las manos a su pequeño hermano, él la impulsó hacía arriba. Sin soltarla, la condujo hacía el río helado. April puso un pie temblando, dudando de si podría mantener el equilibrio.

Mikey empezó a patinar marcha atrás y le sonreía entusiasmadamente. April no pudo más que contagiarse de la energía de aquella tortuga y empezó a mover los pies muy lentamente.

-¡Eso es!, deslízalos y después levántalos, despacio, despacio…

April se agarró a los hombros de Mikey mientras él la sostenía y empezó a moverse, miraba a sus pies y después a la cara de él, continuamente mientras que sonreía pasmada.

-¡Me estoy moviendo!- April estaba eufórica mientras que Mikey la animaba e impedía que resbalara.

-¡Muy bien! Ahora vamos a ir más rápido.

Mikey se puso detrás de ella y le cogió las dos manos, April se sorprendió al sentir la fuerza que ejercía sobre ella, haciendo que prácticamente se sujetara más por él que por sus propios pies.

Siguió haciendo los movimientos básicos sin mover un ápice más de su cuerpo, pero ya había perdido casi todo el miedo. Continuaron patinando hasta que April se sintió preparada como para soltarse de Mikey. Él se puso delante de ella, preparado por si tenía que cogerla y ella se inclinó para a delante y empezó a mover las piernas. Mikey la miraba con orgullo y ella solo apartaba la vista del suelo para observar su cara, radiante.

Después la cogió por las manos y empezó a tirar de ella velozmente por toda la pista de hielo. Los dos reían y se movían frenéticamente. April echó la cabeza hacia atrás, nunca hubiese permitido aquello antes, pero claro, ella no se podía resistir a la energía de Mikey. Sus grandes manos envolvían las suyas con fuerza, pero también con suavidad, buscando siempre el límite para no hacerle daño. El silencio del bosque era roto solo por sus alegres voces.

April resbaló, y dio un grito cuando una grieta en el suelo se interpuso en su camino. Sintió un brazo con mucha fuerza cogerla por la cintura y tirar de ella, hasta que April se encontró atrapada en el pecho de Mikey, impidiéndole que cayera al suelo.

April se preguntó porque siempre había visto a Mikey vulnerable, y débil. Pero no lo era, él era fuerte y valiente, pero también dulce e ingenuo, y una cosa no quitaba a la otra. April tenía mucho que aprender de todos sus hermanos, incluido Mikey.

Levantó la vista hacía él para hacerle ver que estaba bien y le dedicó una sonrisa que Mikey le devolvió.

Se quedó hiperventilando por el esfuerzo y se recostó en el cuello de Mikey, descansando, él sonrió dulcemente y agachando la cabeza contra ella la envolvió fuerte con sus brazos.

La clase tendría que continuar más tarde, ahora April disfrutaba del amor incondicional de Mikey.


	4. La pistola de agua

_Este es un capítulo rápido que tenía ganas de hacer. Sé que los chicos se lo pasan muy bien juntos en la guarida (Aunque en la serie se nos muestren más las penas, claro) y aquí he querido reflejar algo de eso, al fin y al cabo siguien siendo hermanos y siguen siendo adolescentes._

 _También he querido reflejar otra parte de la personalidad de April, no siendo tan fría y correcta como es siempre. A ella también le gusta divertirse con sus bros tortugas._

 _Este capítulo se desarrolla en algún momento después de volver de la granja y derrotar al kraang._

* * *

Raphael estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de la guarida con una revista entre las piernas. Centraba su atención en un test que hacía mentalmente tras comprobar que nadie estaba lo suficientemente cerca para mirar lo que estaba leyendo.

Esas revistas traían varios test por número y a Raph le gustaba hacerlos todos. Este decía "¿Cuál es tu mayor defecto?" y Raph lo respondía todo intentando ser sincero y sabiendo muy en su interior que el resultado probablemente sería "Su temperamento"

-Raaaph.

Una vocecilla familiar canturreó su nombre mientras que se posaba enfrente de él, quitándole la luz.

-¿Queeé?

Raph canturreó con tono suave, burlándose, aún sin levantar la vista.

-Abre bien la boca, a ver si encesto.

Raphael levantó la vista y vio a April sujetando una pistola de agua, a un metro de su cabeza. Guiñaba un ojo para apuntar y la sujetaba con ambas manos.

Raph no sabía por qué pero el caso es que abrió la boca lo más que pudo, recibiendo un chorro fino y rápido de agua entre los ojos.

-Ahhh- se dijo llevándose las manos a la máscara y doblándose.

-Ups, he fallado.

-¡Lo has hecho a posta!

Raphael se levantó de un salto mientras que April echo a correr lanzando un grito y riéndose al mismo tiempo.

Leonardo oyó las voces y salió de su habitación, asomándose al pasillo.

-¿Se puede saber que pasa…? - Pero no pudo continuar, el agua lo pilló por sorpresa y le empapó toda la cara.

Tras secarse un poco vio a Raph sujetando ambas manos de April en el aire y forcejeando para quitarle la pistola. Ella se revolvía finjiéndose indignada y riendo mientras que él no podía evitar sonreír, aún queriendo mostrar que estaba enfadado.

-¡Mikey! ¡Mikey ayúdame! - Empezó a gritar April.

Mikey salió de su habitación y tras ver el panorama puso los brazos en jarras, dándose importancia y mirándo hacía el techo.

-¡Tranquila April! ¡Yo te salvaré!- Y tras se decir esto, se echo, literalmente, encima de ellos, derribándolos.

Raph maldecía a su hermano pequeño mientras que April estaba tirada encima de ambos, riéndose histéricamente.

Ante la pelea de los dos hermanos, con Leo intentando separarlos, April aprovechó para coger la pistola, que ahora estaba tirada en el suelo. Se puso en pie y apuntó a los tres.

-Piun, piun- se puso a gritar mientras les diparaba, los tres se pusieron en pie y ella corrió hacía el laboratorio.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se puso contra ella.

-April ¿Qué pasa?- Donnie se giró en su asiento y la miró, pero ella no pudo responder, de un golpetazo la puerta se abrió. Ella grito y riéndose, se puso detrás de Donnie, apuntándolos con la pistola.

-Esta es una misión en equipo.- dijo Leo, con los dedos indicó a Mikey abordarla por la inzquierda mientras que ellos iban por la derecha.

Donnie parecía haber entrado en el juego y cubría a April tras él con los brazos.

Todos se quedaron en completo silencio, cada uno quieto en su respectiva posición y solo se oía el gorgoteo del esperimento de Donnie.

-Piun.

April dijo esto y disparó a Leo, el silenció duró un segundo más antes de que se avalanzaran sobre ellos y ella tuviera que empezar a correr hacía el exterior de la sala, con Donnie reteniéndolos.

La pistola acabó en manos de Mikey, al cual no le duró ni décimas de segundo antes de que se la quitara Raph, a quien Leo se la arrebató para que finalmente fuera Donnie quien la poseyera.

April se había quedado tirada boca abajo encima de un puf y se retiraba el pelo mojado de la cara mientras que la risa apenas la dejaba respirar. Chorros de agua seguían llegando hacía ella, (accidentalmente o quieriendo) y por toda la habitación.

De repente todo se quitó el silencio y April, intentando serenarse, se descubrió la cabeza para ver que pasaba.

Las tortugas estaban tiradas por todas partes mientras que a Splinter, con mirada irritada, se le caían gotas de agua de la cabeza.

Ninguno se atrevía a hablar pero todos se aguantaban la risa como podían. Hasta que finalmente Splinter recogió con calma la pistola del suelo y la examinó.

-Umm- Dijo observándola y cogiéndose de su larga barba- Esto no parece demasiado para el calor que hace. Será mejor que os eche una mano.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera reaccionar o huir, Splinter, con una facilidad pasmosa, fue echándolos uno a uno al estanque agua que había al lado de la habitación. April no llegó ni a ponerse en pie cuando sintió unos brazos fuertes que la cogían e inmeditamente se encontró sumergida.

-Cuando terminéis el baño- dijo Splinter desde la orilla- No os olvidéis de fregar todo esto.- Y tiró la pistola de agua hacía atrás, la cual dio con la cabeza de Mikey.

Una vez Splinter se hubo marchado todos se quedaron mitrándose unos a otros en el agua, antes que la carcajada conjnta inundara la guarida.


	5. Farewell

_Y ya estoy aqui con un mini-capitulo en el que Leo vuelve a ser la tortuga protagonista...¡Prometo cambiar en el próximo!. Pero me apetecía mucho hacerlo porque tengo el headcanon (no sé como se dice en español) de que Leo y April suelen tener charlas nocturnas, y el capítulo de "New girl in town" me lo confirmó. En fin, es corto porque lo he escrito en el pequeño rato que tenía, disfrutenlo._

 _El capítulo toma lugar poco después de "The eyes of the Chimera"_

* * *

April estaba sentada en el porche de la granja. La brisa corría suave y le acariciaba la cara mientras que dejaba que hiciera con su pelo suelto lo que quisiera. Nunca salía. Solía quedarse dentro distrayéndose con cualquier cosa, pero esa tarde había mirado al cielo. Era rosa, azul, naranja…el atardecer, y algo la empujó a salir y contemplar el espectáculo.

La soledad la acompañaba y no pensaba en nada e incluso se le había ocurrido hacer algo que solía hacer de pequeña. Tenía puestos los auriculares y sonaba su canción favorita de su película favorita. No tenía letra, pero no la necesitaba, era una banda sonora, la mejor que había escuchado y la que más sentimientos le hacía aflorar.

Los instrumentos tocaban cada vez con más intensidad y emoción y la vista la acompañaba, todo estaba en perfecta armonía.

Esa semana había sido dura, durante un día entero perdió la vista y llegó a pensar que no la recuperaría, incluso se preparó mentalmente ante la idea de que tendría que aprender a vivir así, aprender a leer en braille, a llevar bastón, a no poder entrenar nunca más… claro que lo principal para ella era salvar a su familia de aquella cosa gigantesca. En esos momentos puede que perdiese la esperanza para consigo misma, pero con Leo no. Tenía que darle esperanzas y hacerle comprender que debía confiar en él, que tenía que salvar a su familia. Lo que le había ocurrido a ella era incurable, o al menos así lo creía, pero su rotura de la rodilla siempre podría sanar. Y así fue. Leo lucho duro por partida doble y los salvó a todos, al final del día incluso le dio las gracias por confiar en él, y vaya si lo hacía, April confiaba en su tortuga de azul más que nadie en el mundo.

Cuando April recuperó la vista comenzó a apreciar las pequeñas cosas. El poder ir por la vida sin tropezar y a mayor velocidad, mayormente. Pero también cosas como aquella, en el atardecer, seguramente todos fueran así de bonitos pero nunca se había parado a mirar uno desde hacía mucho tiempo…

Un dedo presionando en su mejilla la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Alzó la vista y Leonardo estaba allí, observándola y sonriendo. April se quitó los cascos y paró la melodía.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola?- se sentó en la tumbona de al lado y se recostó entre los cojines.

-¿Has visto que bonito?

-Sí, en las alcantarillas no tenemos muchas oportunidades de verlos- April le sonrió compareciente y volvió la vista al cielo.

-¿Qué escuchas?

April se sonrojó un poco ¿a Leo le gustaría la música instrumental? ¿Reconocería la película? Al final solo se limitó a decir.

-Farewell.

Leo puso cara de extrañeza y cogió un auricular. April cogió el otro y se puso a observar la expresión de Leo atentamente. Puso la música desde el principio. La tortuga miró a April con desconcierto y esta le sonrió divertida, después Leo cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el cabecero de la tumbona. April no paraba de observarlo. Cuando la canción llegó al estribillo Leo abrió los ojos y mirándola ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo le dijo- Como no-

April sonrío. Ya la había reconocido. Ambos alzaron la vista al cielo, en el éxtasis de la canción. El cielo era cada vez más oscuro y el aire cada vez más fuerte. La canción terminó a los pocos minutos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo se quedaron en silencio extasiados por los instrumentos.

-¿Te ha gustado?

Leo la miró emocionado –Ha sido genial, ya me gustaba en la película, pero escucharlo así…entero, es genial.

-Pocahontas es mi película favorita.

-Lo sé, te pasas el día cantando las canciones- Leo la miró divertido y April fingió estar ofendida.

-No es verdad, solo de vez en cuando, cuando me aburro…y cuando pienso que no me oís pero siempre estáis escondidos como los ninjas que sois.

Leo se río y miró a April con seriedad.

-Gracias por ayudarme el otro día.

Ella lo miró sorprendida y sin comprenderlo bien -Si fuiste tú el que cargaste conmigo.-

\- Si no me hubieses apoyado todo el tiempo, no sé qué hubiera pasado, incluso estoy mejor de la pierna. Realmente me motivas.

-ooh Leo- April quería mucho a su hermano y estar siempre a su lado, apoyándolo y protegiéndolo como pudiera, siempre sería lo principal para ella. Le lanzó los brazos al cuello y Leonardo abrió los suyos recibiéndola.- Yo siempre estaré a tu lado.- y hundió la cabeza en el cuello de Leo.

Cuando se separaron Leo miró al cielo.- Ya es de noche, ¿Entramos a cenar?

-Vale.

-¿Sabéis que parecéis dos viejas cotilleando siempre por la noche hasta las tantas? – Raph estaba asomado por la ventana que daba al porche y los miraba retórico. Los dos dieron un salto del susto.

-Hoy no se nos ha hecho tarde- Leo lo miraba divertido.

-Déjalo Leo, solo esta celoso porque no lo invitamos- April siguió la broma y Raph puso los ojos en blanco.

-Me habéis pillado, ahora entrar que sois los últimos- La tortuga se quitó de la ventana y fue hacía el interior de la casa, Leo se volvió la mirar a April.

-Lo noto un poco cambiado, como más relajado.

April se levantó y lo miró con suficiencia- Lo he estado domesticando estos meses.

Y era una verdad a medias, Leo se rio y entro en la casa.

April lo observó y sonrió para sí, cuánto había echado de menos las charlas nocturnas con su tortuga de azul, pero ahora habían vuelto para quedarse. Echó una última ojeada al cielo y cogió su T-Phone, Farewell había vuelto a empezar.


	6. Grabaciones

_Bien, en primer lugar, !si has llegado hasta aqui eres genial!._

 _Este capítulo toma lugar poco después del primero, basicamente. En Nothampton. El siguiente se situa en la ciudad !lo prometo!_

* * *

-¿Qué hay arriba?

-El desván.

-¿Y está encantado?

-Sí, pues era lo que nos faltaba ya, no, no está encantado.

-¿Segura?

-¿Quieres comprobarlo?

April y Mikey miraron fijamente a la pequeña escotilla que había encima de sus cabezas. Ambos tenían curiosidad por saber que habría allí arriba, pero los dos le tenían respeto al que era un escenario clásico de las películas de terror.

-Venga ¡vamos a subir!- dijo la tortuga con entusiasmo bajando la escalerilla- A ver si encontramos un tesoro.

-Sí, el tesoro del polvo…-dijo en un susurro April siguiéndolo con resignación.

-Espera, no veo nada ¿tienes una linterna?

April sacó su T-Phone, encendió la luz de fuera y se lo acercó- ¿te sirve?

-mmm ¡sí! Espera, yo también lo tengo- Mikey acabó de subir y saco su propio móvil.

-Guauu…Aquí se puede rodar drácula.

-La verdad es que no esta tan mal como pensaba…

El desván estaba hecho enteramente de una madera de color marrón muy claro, la luz entraba por una pequeña ventana en lo alto y resaltaba todo el polvo que había en la habitación. Había cajas, armarios, lámparas, un sofá…April se agachó a ver lo que había dentro de un baúl y Mikey se puso a abrir cajas.

-Aquí solo hay ropa.

-Claro Mikey, este desván solo sirve de trastero. Pero con suerte a lo mejor encontramos algo que nos pueda servir, como esa silla por ejemplo, que en la mesa del salón falta una… ¿Me ayudas a bajarl...?- April se encontró hablando sola. Al parecer Mikey se había aburrido pronto y sin decir nada se había ido. April bufó con exasperación, no era la primera vez que una tortuga la dejaba con la palabra en la boca. Tenía que aprender a hacerlo…

Siguió curioseando por la habitación, y cuando estaba a punto de irse, dio con una caja en el suelo. Era la caja de una antigua cámara de video. A April se le iluminó la cara, recordaba a la perfección cuando su padre la compró y ella iba por toda la casa grabándolo todo…seguro que la habían subido aquí para que no la cogiera más…ella rió y rezó para que aún funcionará. Sería divertido gravar cosas y verlas luego cuando estuviesen en la ciudad. Abrió la caja con entusiasmo y cogió la cámara. La recordaba más grande…Estaba anticuada pero si le cambiaba la batería seguro que funcionada, era más rápido que cargarla.

La pantallita se iluminó de color azul y los ojos de April también.

* * *

-Hoy podríamos ir a entrenar- dijo Casey

-Pero tienes que darlo todo, y ya sabes a que me refiero. No quiero nenas.

-Por digesima vez Leo, nunca te dejaría ganar a Casey Jones.

-Vigésima Casey, quieres decir vigésima…

-Lo que sea…-y ambos sonrieron, Casey con cara de satisfacción se echó para atrás en la tumbona del porche.

La brisa corría y les daba en la cara, Leo encontró un ambiente perfecto para meditar y Casey descansaba después de una larga carrera. La calma se respiraba en el ambiente…

-¡SONREIIIIIRR!

April salió de la nada con una cámara de video, en la pantalla podían verse los rostros sorprendidos de Casey y Leo. A Leo le incomodaba un poco ser grabado ¿Sería seguro?, bah, solo se divertirían un poco con la cámara, sería gracioso grabar algunas cosas…

-¿De dónde has sacado eso?

-De por ahí, venga di algo.

-Emmm…hola- dijo Leo con cara tímida.

-ooooh que bebe. Voy a ver que hacen los otros.

April se fue igual de rápido que había venido. Se fue al salón donde encontró a Donnie y Mikey viendo la tele. Mikey estaba tumbado en el suelo, mirando con admiración al héroe que aparecía en la pantalla, Donnie también disfrutaba de la serie. April empezó a enfocar su cara y Donnie se sonrojó.

-¿Qué – qué haces?

-Estás muy adorable.

-¿En- en serio?

La cara de Mikey invadió rápidamente la pantalla al completo.

-¡Que chula! ¿A ver?

Mikey cogió la cámara e hizo zoom máximo a la cara de su amiga, quien empezó a sonreír.

-¡La pelea final!

La tortuga volvió corriendo hacía la televisión, embobado con la tele y April sintió que quizá la cámara no fuese tan divertida, no había absolutamente nada que grabar, solo a las tortugas y Casey haciendo nada. Bueno, quizá si las tortugas no hacían nada por su cuenta…ella sería la causante de que lo hicieran. Con una idea en la cabeza subió al piso de arriba en busca de Raphael. En cuanto llegó a la puerta de su habitación toco a la puerta. No oyó respuesta, aunque tampoco la necesitaba. Sabía que estaba allí. Empezó a abrir la puerta y encontró a la tortuga sentado en la cama con su T-Phone. Raphael puso cara sorprendida cuando vio a su amiga entrar en la habitación con la cámara. "Lo que le faltaba" pensó Raphael, su día ya había sido bastante duro como para que ahora viniese April a molestarlo con una cámara.

-Raph me aburro, di algo.

-Vete.

La cámara enfocó aún más la cara de Raphael, a quien se le empezaron a escapar las comisuras de los labios. No. Quería parecer serio.

-Quiero realismo.

-¿Quieres realismo?

-Quiero realismo.

-¿Así que quieres realismo?- Dijo Raph levantándose de la cama amenazante.

-Sí- dijo April riendo y echándose hacia atrás.

-Lo vas a tener.

Ambos echaron a correr escaleras abajo, April no podía parar de reír y Raph sentía como la tristeza abandonaba su cuerpo. April llegó a la puerta de la entrada y salió fuera. Leo y Casey observaron la escena con sorpresa y diversión. La cámara podía grabar en un rápido movimiento la cara de April en primer plano riendo con gritos nervioso y a Raph un poco más lejos corriendo hacía ella, también sonriendo. Pasados pocos segundos puede observarse como al final un cuerpo placa al otro y quedan tumbados en el suelo, respirando con dificultad entre risas. Pasó un rato hasta que sus respiraciones se tranquilizaron hasta que April dijo –Tengo una idea- y se fue corriendo hacía la casa. Raph se quedó esperándola con curiosidad.

El Aire en la granja era muy distinto al de Nueva York, al de la ciudad. Raphael pensaba que le gustaba, pero solo como una especie de lugar al que vas de vacaciones. Nada se comparaba a su habitación, su verdadera habitación, su verdadera casa. Estaba deseando volver a la ciudad y hacer con todos esos alienígenas donde correspondía: chatarra. Pero lo más importante era que Leo se recuperase, que volviese a ser el de siempre, listo para la acción otra vez. No había nada que le alegrase más que volver a verlos a todos por la mañana, desayunando como si nada. Era un día caluroso pero Raphael podía ver como se movían las ramas de los árboles con el viento. Vio aparecer a lo lejos a April, al principio no sabía qué era lo que llevaba en los brazos pero luego pudo distinguir dos monopatines. Venía con paso ligero, casi corriendo, y lo miraba con una amplia sonrisa llena de entusiasmo. Raphael no pudo más que contagiarse de esa felicidad que irradiaba. En una de sus visitas a la guarida, Mikey cogió los monopatines y todos se enfadaron mucho con él, pensaron que debía de haber cogido cosas realmente necesarias e importantes.

April traía el monopatín de Raph y el de Mikey.

-Mikey me lo ha dejado- dijo mientras abrazaba al monopatín. Cogió la cámara y empezó a grabar a Raphael- vamos a montar, vas a enseñarme y voy a grabarlo todo.

En la cámara se podía ver a la tortuga de rojo -¿No sabes nada de nada?

-Te montas y te das impulso con el pie.

-Buena teoría Einstein, pero aquí solo sirve la práctica.

-Vale, a ver- April le paso la cámara a Raph y este la sostiene mientras la ayuda a mantenerse en equilibrio encima de tabla- Ya casi, ya casi…ay se mueve mucho, espera…ya…si ya.

Raph seguía sin soltarla mientras April luchaba por que el monopatín no resbalase.

-Perfecto, ahora hecha tu peso hacía delante y saca un pie.

-¿Así?

-Sí, ahora sin perder el equilibrio impúlsate muy despacio.

-Vale, pero no me sueltes, ¿eh?

-Sería una buena captura para la cámara.

-Por eso te he dicho que grabes- dijo la chica bromeando.

Pasó una hora hasta que April consiguió hacer los pasos básicos, y avanzar. Ya podía ir sola pero avanzaba a una velocidad tan baja que Raph empezó a pensar que lo hacía a propósito para sacarlo de quicio.

-¿Estas deseando que me caiga verdad?

-¿Para qué te crees que no paro de grabar?

-¡Mira quien viene!

Leonardo se diviso en el horizonte, traía su monopatín con él e iba sin bastón, caminando perfectamente. Traía una amplia sonrisa. Se acercó a la pareja y se sorprendió a ver a April avanzando sola. Raph le pasó la cámara y se puso delante.

-¡April ya sabes montar!

-¡Sii!- April bajó de la tabla y apartó con el pie una pequeña piedra del camino, para después volver a subir y reanudar su lenta marcha. Leo miró con extraño a Raph.

-Lo hace con cada ramita que ve.

-La seguridad es lo primero, ¿y si se tropieza y me caigo?

-Lo gracioso es que antes ha pasado por el borde del río, a punto de caerse dentro, y la tía ha seguido.

-Porque el río es poco profundo y si me caigo no me hago daño, pero si me caigo en el suelo sí.

Hubo un silencio, seguido de los ruidos que hacían los dos hermanos intentando no reírse.

-A ver, April yo hago algo y tú lo imitas ¿vale?

-Venga

-Este es el truco más sencillo que hay- Raphael se puso encima de su tabla mientras Leo lo grababa todo. Con un movimiento de pies, la tabla se elevó a la altura del salto de Raph, para luego volver a caer. April observó con atención e intentó quedarse con todo detalle.- Ahora tú.

-Vale, a ver…- April saltó presionando un punto de la tabla, el monopatín se elevó y dio una vuelta en el aire, después April aterrizó a la perfección en él.- ¿Qué tal?

Las miradas de asombro que las dos tortugas se lanzaron fueron grabadas por la cámara. Raph volvió a mirar al monopatín, después a April y después a Leo.

-No está mal, pero no has saltado suficiente y la estabilidad…

-Lo has hecho perfecto April.

-Aprendo rápido.

-¡Casey!-Raph llamo a su amigo y todos miraron hacía esa dirección.

-¿Qué hacéis?

-Tráete un monopatín tío.

-A Casey Jones no le hacen falta monopatines bro, tengo esto- Casey dejó ver unas ruedas que salieron de sus zapatillas.

-Venga tío, que te enseño.

April se bajó del monopatín y se puso a un lado, contemplando la escena, Casey se dirigió dudoso hacía la tabla y Raph lo ayudó a ponerse en equilibrio, repitió la maniobra anterior tres veces, explicando en cada una lo que hacía.

-Esta chupado.

Casey se puso en posición, y presionó un lateral, al igual que había hecho Raphael antes. La tabla salto, se retorció en el aire y dio a parar en su entrepierna. Casey exclamó de dolor y se tumbó en el suelo, quejándose, mientras que los demás no podían más que reírse.

-¿Veis ahora porque he traído la cámara?- Dijo April entre respiración y respiración, cuando podía dejar de reír.

Tras un rato de risas histéricas Raphael y Leonardo se habían agachado para ver cómo estaba Casey que seguía tirado en el suelo, con los brazos extendidos y las piernas flexionadas. April cogió la cámara y se acercó a Casey en el suelo.

-Casey… ¿y tus hijos?- dijo entre risas.

-Nunca existirán- respondió Casey bromeando y dolorido.

Raph y Leo aún se reían por detrás.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde grabándose y haciendo trucos con el monopatín, hacía tiempo que no se lo pasaban tan bien. April empezó a pensar que quizá no todo fuese tan malo, no todo era apatía y culpabilidad. Seguían estando todos juntos, y estaban bien. Pronto volverían. Todo volvería a ser como antes.


	7. Un regalo por navidad

_Muy buenas chicos,_ _aquí traigo un capítulo de la primera temporada. Me pareció una aberración que no nos mostraran nada en la serie del tiempo que April se quedó a vivir con ellos tras "Karai´s vendetta"_

 _Así que aquí traigo algo que estaba en mi mente de lo que pudo pasar, no esta completo así que probablemente más a delante haga otros capítulos como secuela._

* * *

Llegaba la época de la navidad, y se notaba. Aunque aún ni siquiera era diciembre, las calles y los escaparates estaban llenos de adornos. April pensaba que se tenía mayor ilusión por la expectación de la navidad que por la navidad en sí, 15 días que pasaban a toda prisa. De pequeña la disfrutaba mucho, muchísimo y solo tenía recuerdos felices de ella en casa de su abuela, con su familia al completo. La falta de su madre siempre estaba en el ambiente pero eso era algo que todos habían aprendido a afrontar. Por alguna mágica razón, Papa Noel siempre acertaba con su regalo, y eso la hacía ansiar aún más esas fechas.

Pero los años pasaban y la ilusión de April iba menguando, al igual que sus regalos y el "espíritu navideño", el cual aún no había logrado disiparse del todo del cuerpo de la chica.

April recapacitaba en todo esto mientras bajaba calle abajo. Aquellas navidades iban a ser muy duras, probablemente más que las primeras que pasó sin su madre, aunque esos recuerdos le eran bastante borrosos. Su padre estaba preso. No sabía dónde, pero una cosa era segura, y eso era casi lo peor. Estaba preso por alienígenas, alienígenas que la buscaban a ella, por alguna razón.

Un padre salió de una tienda con su hija pequeña de la mano, ambos sonreían e iban riendo, ella los observó.

April se paró en mitad de la calle y se dio cuenta de que había estado apretando el puño con demasiada fuerza. Tenía las uñas clavadas en la palma y le ardía. Alzó la mirada hacía su reflejo en un escaparate y se compadeció de ella misma. Parecía tonta, se secó las lágrimas con la manga del abrigo y continuó su camino. Tenía que mantener la cabeza fría, eso es lo que haría una autentica kunoichi y no todo estaba perdido. Había perdido a su padre pero la misma noche que eso sucedió conoció a los que serían el pilar fundamental de su vida. Tenía a seis mutantes que siempre la recibirían con los brazos abiertos, y tal ha sido el afecto que April les ha cogido que le cuesta pensar cómo ha podido vivir tanto tiempo sin ellos.

Una pequeña sonrisa afloró en el rostro de la chica, había llegado la hora de recompensarlos de alguna manera. Sentía que la deuda era demasiado grande, pero tendría que intentarlo. Hacía ya varias semanas que April había estado investigando cuales serian los regalos perfectos para las tortugas y Splinter. Tenía muy claros algunos, pero otros se le seguían resistiendo.

Aún que April compraría al menos un regalo individual para cada uno, también tenía entre manos uno colectivo, y era a por ese regalo a por el que iba precisamente.

Su padre es un hombre importante, y como tal, tiene amigos importantes. A April no le había costado mucho conseguir que uno de los jefes de una nueva consola le diese una. Sólo había tenido que mover algunos hilos y, para que engañarse, aprovecharse de la pena que daba una chica cuyo padre está en paradero desconocido.

April se encontró delante de un gran edificio, con el logo de la consola en todas partes. Entró titubeante y se encontró con una gran recepción.

En el mostrador principal se encontraba una chica joven con cara de pocos amigos y April fue cortante al hablar con ella.

-Hola, vengo para hablar con el señor Johnson.

La chica rubia levantó la vista y le dedicó una gran sonrisa que pillo a April por sorpresa, desde fuera le había parecido una chica bastante seria.

-Sí, tú debes de ser April O´Neil, pasa a su despacho en la tercera planta, te está esperando.

-Gracias.

No fue difícil encontrar el despacho, había una gran chapa con el nombre del director fuera, al igual que unas puertas enormes. April llamó y entró sin contemplaciones, conocía a ese hombre desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

El director de la empresa sonrió al verla y le abrió los brazos, ella le correspondió el abrazo por una mezcla de educación y familiaridad con él.

-April, que alegría que estés aquí, estás mal alta que la última vez. Que sepas que te he reservado la mejor que tengo, aún no están a la venta.

-Se lo agradezco mucho señor J, de verdad.

-No es nada, y dime, ¿es para algún amigo especial?- El señor Johnson sacó de un armario una gran caja, era una consola de visión virtual o algo así…April no acababa de entender esos términos.

-Bueno…sí que son amigos especiales.

-Ya veo…bueno jovencita, que la disfrutes, te invitaría a tomar algo pero tengo mucho trabajo.-April cogió la caja que le tendía y se sorprendió al ver que era más pesada de lo que esperaba- ¿Quieres que te ayuden con eso?

\- No nono, está bien, ya la tengo. Adiós señor J y muchas gracias otra vez.

-No ha sido nada April.

April se despidió también de la mujer rubia y salió del edificio. Sonrió al pensar cómo reaccionarían las tortugas al ver la consola…aunque seguramente Donnie pudiera hacer una mejor y en menor tiempo. Tachó mentalmente el regalo colectivo y se puso en marcha hacía la guarida. El que era ahora su hogar provisional.

En teoría tenía prohibido salir, o al menos sin permiso, pero los regalos tenían que ser una sorpresa. Había aprovechado que las tortugas estaban en una misión y Splinter había desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra, April seguía sin saber a dónde iba.

Bajó por la alcantarilla cuando se aseguró que no había nadie cerca, y no le fue fácil cargando con la caja. Recorrió los pasillos que se sabía de memoria y por fin llego a la estación abandonada.

Pasó con disimulo por toda la entrada, intentando utilizar las habilidades ninja que Splinter le había inculcado, las cuales hasta ahora eran básicamente el sigilo. Se asomó al dojo y no vio a nadie.

Fue hacía el pasillo de las habitaciones, tal y como April lo llamaba, y fue a la suya.

Abrió la puerta con la espalda y dejó la consola en la cama. Cogió de su armario el papel de regalo que ya se había encargado previamente de conseguir, también debería de conseguir lazos…

Un ruido de fuera la sobresaltó. April miró en todas direcciones intentado buscar el lugar idóneo para meter la gran caja. Nada, en el armario no cabía, ni debajo de la cama…alzó la mirada y volvió a mirar a fuera donde el ruido no había vuelto a repetirse, cogió la silla del escritorio y subió el regalo encima del armario, lo puso al fondo y lo cubrió de cosas.

Bajo al suelo para contemplar su argucia, _"perfecto",_ pensó. No se notaba nada.

Cuando se hubo quitado el abrigo y el bolso salió de la habitación y volvió a inspeccionar el terreno. Nada, no había nadie. April fue hacia la cocina, sacó un vaso y lo llenó con el té que quedaba en la tetera.

Mientras lo calentaba, la chica se quedó en blanco mirando al suelo y pensando que podría regalarle a Splinter, se lo había preguntado varias veces pero nunca daba con algo que pensara que fuera a hacerle verdadera ilusión. Quizá algo relacionado con Japón, algo que no haya podido adquirir desde hace 15 años…

Sacó la taza del microondas y se dio la vuelta.

-Pareces un poco tensa.

April se dio de bruces con Splinter y tras el sobresalto intentó que el té no se derramara, tuvo que alzar mucho la cabeza si quería mirarlo a la cara.

-No, que va, ¿Por qué dices eso?-April sabía que se le notaba a la legua su nerviosismo, y más si estaban ablando de Splinter. A él no se le podía ocultar nada. Dios, Splinter le recordaba tanto a su padre…y echaba de menos aquellas riñas de preocupación.

Splinter alzó una ceja y la miró con extrañeza. Se separó de ella y sacó una bandeja y otra taza. En la bandeja puso el vaso de April, el suyo y la tetera de hierro.

-Ven conmigo.

April lo siguió sin contemplaciones, a ella le encanta pasar tiempo con su Sensei y siente que nada malo puede pasarle mientras que esté con él. Se siente segura.

Splinter la condujo hasta en dojo, y no le hizo falta decirle que se sentara debajo del gran árbol, ella lo sabía de sobra, Splinter montó la pequeña, esa y mientras que se servían el té mutuamente, él empezó a hablar.

-¿Tienes algo que contarme?

April subió y bajó la vista rápidamente mientras servía a Splinter. Sí le decía la verdad se enfadaría, si le mentía, sabría la verdad y se enfadaría.

Sería mejor que acabase cuanto antes.

-He salido, pero solo un momento, tenía que hacer algo importante y no fue más de una hora lo prometo y bueno, no dije nada porque supuse que no me dejarías…

April lo dijo todo del tirón y casi sin respirar mirando en todas direcciones menos a Splinter. El no se pronunció.

-Supusiste bien.

Acto seguido Splinter dio un sorbo a su té mientras April no paraba de observarlo, no parecía habérselo tomado a mal, pero claro, con Splinter nunca se sabía.

-Lo siento- April bajó la cabeza y puso sus manos sobre las rodillas flexionadas, tal y como había aprendido de los miles de animes que los chicos le ponían. Claro que no podía prometer que no volvería a salir. Seguía necesitando los regalos.

Splinter seguía bebiendo sin apartar la vista de su taza y April empezaba a preocuparse.

-mmmm- Splinter empezó a alisarse la barba mientras pensaba y los nervios de la chica aumentaban.- ¿Dónde has estado?

-He ido a hacer algo, para un trabajo de clase. No he salido de casa de mi amiga. Fue ir y volver.- April no se sentía cómoda mintiendo a su Sensei y no sabía si valdría la pena verdaderamente.

-Sabes que el trato era que solo podrías ir al instituto, y después volverías.- April sentía que se moría de la vergüenza y la culpa- Sé que no te es fácil permanecer siempre aquí. La próxima vez consúltame antes.

-Hai sensei.

Ambos hicieron una leve reverencia y April se llevo la bandeja mientras que Splinter guardaba la mesa.

Observo a la chica salir del dojo mientras se preguntaba si también tendría un regalo para él. Sonrío para sí y se fue a su habitación.

April volvió a su habitación, cerró la puerta y suspiró. Un poco más y la hubiese pillado. Cogió su portátil y comenzó a ojear la colección de comics que sabía que Raphael quería. Sonrió y se preguntó si se los podrían enviar a domicilio.


	8. El tornado -parte 1

_Aquí os dejo con una historia que tenia muchas ganas de empezar, ha sido muy divertida de escribir, fluía sola. Se desarrolla en Northampton, probablemente después del episodio de las ranas._

 _Esta es la primera parte y, como siempre, gracias por leer._

* * *

Aquel era un día nublado en Northampton. La primavera había empezado ya pero eso no significaba que el calor también. A April ese tipo de días la ponían de mal humor, triste, como a la mayoría, pero tenía que reconocer que le había venido bien. Hacía la suficiente temperatura como para ir de tirantes pero mientras cortaba la leña el sudor apenas caía por su frente.

Le costaba más sujetar el hacha que cortar los trocos. La levantaba casi mecánicamente y luego la dejaba caer con la suficiente fuerza. Se había acostumbrado a hacerlo, y le gustaba. Le ayudaba a descargar tensiones, a desahogarse.

Apoyó el hacha en el suelo y miró hacia el cielo mientras que se apartaba el pelo que el aire le descolocaba. Al principio era normal, pero luego el viento fue aumentado, cada vez más, hasta el punto de que no podía ver nada. _"Voy a acabar cortándome una pierna"_ pensó April mientras que desesperada utilizaba las dos manos para quitarse el pelo de la cara.

Miró alrededor y vio como las ramas de los árboles se tambaleaban hasta casi romperse. Con el ruido característico de las hojas agitándose y con los pájaros en un continuo movimiento frenético y desesperado.

Con la boca entreabierta desvió su vista hacía el cielo y lo que vio la dejó sin palabras. El cielo se había tornado de un color verde inconfundible. Ante esta visión April se quedó pasmada e inmóvil, observando entre maravillada y asustada el espectáculo que la naturaleza le estaba brindando.

Un gritó la despertó de su fascinación y buscó de donde provenía. En el porche de la casa y entre arena, la chica pudo distinguir a Donnie el cual le hacía señas con el brazo para que entrara en casa.

April soltó el hacha e inmediatamente empezó a correr en su dirección, no sin ciertas complicaciones, pues el viento era cada vez más fuerte.

-¡Entra en la casa con los demás, April!- dijo entre gritos.

Él le apretó los brazos y ella hubiese hecho lo que le pedía inmediatamente si no fuera porque la tortuga se fue en otra dirección.

-¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?- April gritaba lo más que podía y aún así no estaba segura de si podría oírla. El viento hacía que el pelo la azotara en la cara y se le metiera en la boca.

-¡Voy al granero! ¡Entra en casa!- Donnie le gritaba desesperado por que April le hiciera caso y se pusiera a salvo. Esta se quedó quieta, dudando, miraba a la casa y luego a él otra vez. No sabía qué hacer, pero si sabía que no iba a dejar a Donnie solo entre aquel caos. Si le pasara algo nunca se lo perdonaría.

-¡Voy contigo!- Donnie la miró exasperado y ante la expresión de April sabía que no había nada que hacer, no iba a ponerse a discutir con ella ahora. La cogió de la mano y fueron rápidamente hacía el granero, el cual se tambaleaba un poco, donde Donnie tenía su improvisado laboratorio.

Una vez que ambos cerraron las dos pesadas puertas la calma se apoderó un poco de la situación. El granero estaba tranquilo pero seguía oyéndose el viento soplar y a diversos objetos chocando contra las paredes.

Donnie fue rápido hacía un armario y sacó un objeto que April no fue capaz de identificar, seguramente fabricado por él. Mientras este lo ponía en funcionamiento rápidamente, April se acercó.

-¿Qué es eso?

Donnie la miró sonriente y con las mejillas un poco teñidas por la timidez.

-Es mi medidor de tiempo. Lo sacas a fuera y te dice la temperatura, o si hace sol o si va a llover y cosas así. Quiero ver si este viento es peligroso e intentar calcular cuánto va a durar aproximadamente. Es como un barómetro-termómetro-anemómetro pero todo a la vez y bueno…mejorado.

April nunca dejaría de sorprenderse con el intelecto de Donnie, verdaderamente era la persona más inteligente que conocía, junto con su padre claro. Llena de admiración, puso una mano encima del hombro de él y dijo:

-Eres increíble Donnie, de verdad.

Él se quedó mirándola y April juraría que sus pómulos empezaron a ponerse de un peligroso color rojo. Ella miró al suelo, desviando la mirada, y él carraspeó y se dirigió hacía una ventana cerrada. Se subió a una mesa y la abrió. La ventana golpeó con fuerza la pared y el viento aullaba con fuerza mientras que pasaba por ella. Donnie logró sacar el aparato afuera y mantenerlo allí durante varios segundos. Después cerró la ventana rápidamente y bajó al suelo, observando su máquina.

La piel de Donnie palideció y sus pupilas empequeñecieron. Se quedó quieto, sin decir nada. April lo miraba asustada, esperando su respuesta.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Donnie?

Él giró la cabeza hacía ella, con la boca entre abierta, aún sin hablar.

-Donnie, dime que es lo que pasa.- Empezó a avanzar hacia él y alargó un brazo, pero se frenó.

-Estos niveles…son casi los de un tornado.

April palideció de repente, y se quedó paralizada. ¿Un tornado? Eso arrasaría con todo en la vieja granja.

-¿Casi? Y… ¿tan de repente?

Donnie puso una mano tranquilizadora en el brazo de ella y la miró a los ojos.

-Casi quiere decir que no es seguro, pero que debemos ponernos a cubierto. Además, no es grande.

April tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza, por supuesto no sabía hasta que punto era cierto aquello. Y no lo era. Donnie sabía que un tornado se acercaba pero ante la expresión de terror de April no pudo más que disfrazar la verdad. Tenían que ponerse a cubierto, todos. Y el lugar más seguro a los alrededores era el sótano.

Un ruido parecido al de una motosierra se oyó a lo lejos. Un rugido potente y sonoro que hizo que un escalofrío corriera por sus espaldas.

Envolvió su mano alrededor de la de April y dijo:

-Vamos, no me sueltes y tápate la cara lo más que puedas.

April volvió a asentir y agarró con fuerza la mano de Donnie. Él le sonrió una última vez antes de abrir un resquicio de la puerta y salir a la interperie.

El ruido allí fuera era ensordecedor. Si no fuera porque Donnie tiraba de ella con fuerza, April no sabría donde estaba ni hacia dónde ir. Muchísimas cosas volaban a su alrededor y se estrellaban contra ellos, la mayoría eran indoloras, pero April se tapaba tanto los ojos que prácticamente iba a ciegas.

Juraría que Donnie le gritaba, pero no atinaba a distinguir qué. Tras lo que a April le pareció una eternidad a pesar de los pocos metros de distancia, llegaron a los escalones del porche. Los subieron rápidamente y entraron en la casa, anhelando la calma.

Dentro de la casa solo se oía el ruido. Muchísimo ruido. Pero el viento no traspasaba el hormigón ni conseguía romperlo, por ahora.

Ambos suspiraron y sintieron como si les quitaran toneladas de encima. Caminar entre ese viento no era nada sencillo. April pasó sus manos por el pelo y se echó el flequillo hacía atrás. En seguida distinguió las figuras de sus hermanos en el salón de la casa.

-¿Dónde estabais?

-Donnie ¿qué está pasando?

-Sé nos va a caer la casa encima.

Donnie calmó las preguntas de sus hermanos levantando los brazos y aún casi sin aliento dijo:

-Primero vamos al sótano.

Todos le obedecieron sin rechistar y se dieron la vuelta para bajar. De repente Mikey se dio cuenta de algo que nadie había pensado.

-¡Mis gallinas! ¡Tengo que salvarlas!

Dicho esto la tortuga echó a correr en dirección contraria, seguido de la sorpresa de los demás.

Leo le gritó a su hermano e intentó correr detrás de él, obteniendo a cambio un fuerte dolor en la rodilla que lo dobló de dolor.

Todos corrieron detrás de él. April sintió el pánico de ver a Mikey ir hacía aquel infierno. Echó a correr, lo más que pudo, sin que le importara nada más que poner a su hermano a salvo. Oía gritos y juramentos a lo lejos, pero ella solo se centraba en seguir la vaga visión del caparazón de Mikey.

No paraba de gritarle, lo más alto que podía, aunque ni aún así podía oírse a sí misma.

Juraría que un brazo la empujaba hacía atrás, que intentaba pararla. Pero April perdió la calma. No podía ver nada, no podía oír nada y sentía como miles de objetos se clavaban en su piel, golpeándola con fuerza. El viento golpeaba en sus oídos, lo que le provocaba un fuerte mareo y desestabilidad. April luchaba por que sus pies no se separasen del suelo.

Por fin April vio un rayo de esperanza cuando pudo distinguir el gallinero, estaba cerca, un par de metros y lo podría tocar. Continuó gritando buscando a Mikey, llamándolo, desesperada. Creyó verlo a unos pocos pasos de ella, buscando a sus gallinas. Ella alargó la mano y lo cogió del brazo.

A partir de ese momento todo sucedió muy rápido. Una mano la cogió con mucha fuerza, atinando solo a coger su camiseta, tirando de ella. April se giró con sorpresa hacía esa dirección y entonces solo recordaba un golpe. Un golpe que le dolió más de lo que nada le había dolido antes.

Uno de los troncos que formaban el techo del gallinero se había descolgado, yendo en dirección a April y golpeándola al igual que si fuera una pelota de golf. El golpe le dio debajo de la mandíbula derecha y la chica cayó al suelo casi inconsciente.

April se quiso rendir. Podía sentir en su boca el sabor de la sangre y como esta le resbalaba por la barbilla. Hasta entonces había estado luchando por que el viento no se la llevara. Pero ahora no podía moverse. Levanto la cabeza un poco y con sus últimas esperanzas comenzó a susurrar el nombre de Mikey, mirando en todas direcciones y elevando la voz hasta caer rendida.

Era extraña la sensación de sentir que el viento te levanta. April intentaba hacer resistencia pero eso solo empeoraba la situación. Sentía su cuerpo ligero y pesado a la vez, y una impresión en el estómago indescriptible.

No era demasiada la altura que lograba alcanzar, el viento la elevaba con una fuerza descomunal para luego bajarla rápidamente, una y otra vez. April creía que se estaba burlando de ella, y deseó caer inconsciente del todo. Daba vueltas en el aire, y las rocas y las ramas se le clavaban. Cayó con tanta fuerza que un brazo se le quedó para atrás y April dio un grito sordo cuando su hombro chocó contra el suelo. Y luego sus rodillas, su cabeza, su cadera…

El viento cesó un poco y April sintió algo en su mano. Con el pelo aún revoloteando consiguió moverla. Tocaba algo frío y chapoteaba. Movió los dedos en círculos y clavando las puntas en la arena mojada supo distinguir la orilla de un río.

Una ola de viento llegó tan rápido como se había ido y la empujó al agua. April se quedó quieta. No podía moverse pero aún podía pensar con cierta claridad, tras el pequeño descanso en la orilla. Se quedó quieta intentando flotar, y lo consiguió, hasta que el aire comenzó a mover las aguas.


	9. El tornado -parte 2

_!Y ya estoy aqui con la segunda parte! Como siempre, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, hace que esto valga la pena._

* * *

Estaba en el ojo del tornado y en el agua. April sabía que aquel era el peor sitio posible, en su estado no sobreviviría.

Haciendo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas se dio la vuelta e hizo intento de tocar el suelo, hacía pie, la punta de su zapatilla tocó la tierra al estirarla hacia abajo, pero no podía incorporarse.

No tenía mucho tiempo y lo sabía, el aire ya se había levantado otra vez y debía de contener la calma. La orilla estaba a unos tres metro de ella y en uno más hacía el río le cubriría. Si el viento la llevaba río adentro estaría perdida, se ensanchaba muchísimo y las pequeñas cascadas de este estaban llenas de rocas.

Con la nariz asomando del agua lo mínimo para que pudiera respirar empezó a mover los brazos. Imposible, April no gritó pero el dolor agudo atravesó su hombro derecho, haciendo que una lágrima se le asomara, no podía moverlo. Intentó mover los pies, a pesar del dolor de sus rodillas, al menos podía mover los tobillos.

Se movía muy lentamente, y entonces el agua empezó a hacer pequeñas olas, April perdió los nervios y movió todas las partes de su cuerpo, pero el dolor era demasiado, el viento volvió y arrastraba su niebla y objetos con él.

April volvió a oír el ruido que ya distinguía también, pero esta vez lo oía un poco más lejos, acercándose, como una advertencia. El agua empezó a levantarse y a moverse frenéticamente y la chica temió que se formara un vórtice en el agua que la arrastrase hacía dentro.

Y en efecto así sucedería, el tronado estaba ahora el río, ensanchándose y levantando sus aguas con él.

Y entonces sucedió, April oyó una voz a lo lejos que gritaba su nombre. No estaba segura de si era real lo que oía pero después la voz gritó el de Donnie y después el de Casey.

-Raph…- la chica distinguió la voz de su amigo entre aquel infierno que se acercaba. Gritó más fuerte a pesar de que la mandíbula le dolía a horrores, haciendo que apenas reconociese su voz.

Mientras gritaba frenéticamente el nombre de su última salvación el agua la arrastraba hacía abajo y ella luchaba por salir. Gritaba y se hundía, cuando salió a la superficie oyó a Raphael gritando su nombre e incluso le pareció ver su cuerpo.

Raphael se tiró al agua de cabeza y sin contemplaciones, el tornado no le había alcanzado de lleno pero un choque contra un árbol lo había aturdido bastante. Nado a braza hasta April procurando no perderla de vista. Ella también nadaba hacía el, moviendo un solo brazo.

Ambos estiraron sus manos, pero entonces April fue cogida por un remolino que la arrastró hacia la derecha a una velocidad increíble, para después hundirla.

Raph se quedó un momento mirándola aturdido, después el también fue arrastrado hacia abajo.

Allí abajo estaba muy oscuro, April solo podía oír un ruido sordo que la hacía moverse frenéticamente y girar, no veía nada. Hacía tiempo que su pelo se había soltado y le molestaba, flotaba por todas partes, se le metía en la boca, le impedía ver.

Miles de objetos la golpeaban y la chica se movía lo más que podía intentando protegerse. En una corriente, una gran rama se hincó en el pecho derecho de la chica, debajo de la axila. April abrió la boca y gritó de dolor, soltando así todo el aire.

El agua la llevó a toda velocidad a la superficie otra vez y April dio una gran bocanada de aire. Raphael gritaba su nombre y también tenía problemas para mantenerse en la superficie. Él se ha acercó a ella lo más rápido que pudo.

-Ya te tengo.

La voz de Raphael era muy esperanzadora y April se abrazó a él, buscando su protección, nunca había visto a su amigo así. La alegría de no estar sola y de que Raphael la hubiese encontrado luchaba contra la visión de lo que les esperaba. La superficie del agua estaba llena de palos, maderas y tablones que se dirigían a ellos a toda velocidad.

Raphael agarró a la chica por los hombros y le dijo:

-Agáchate hasta que yo te diga.

Y dándole tiempo solo para coger aire la metió debajo del agua. April puso la cabeza contra su plastrón y se abrazó a él, Raphael ejercía de muro entre ella y los objetos que llevaba el agua.

Pasaron unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos, después salieron a la superficie. El agua seguía estando muy turbada, pero ya no había peligro. Raph nadó hacía la orilla llevando a April con él, esquivando las cosas que flotaban encima del agua y que cubrían toda la superficie.

Al fin llegaron a la orilla. April se quedó tumbada e inmóvil respirando fuertemente, Raph hizo lo mismo. El agotamiento no les dejaba moverse. Raph levantó la vista y se quedó mirando a un punto, boquiabierto. April lo miró y dirigió la vista hacía lo que parecía fascinar tanto a su amigo. El tornado se divisaba a lo lejos a la perfección, no era demasiado grande, pero iba arrasando con todo. Poco a poco se fue dispersando hasta desaparecer.

Ninguno de los dos aparto la vista hasta que hubo desaparecido del todo. Embelesados, mirando lo que podría haberlos matado. A lo que habían sobrevivido.

Raphael se acercó a April y la examinó. Sintió un vacío en el pecho, o se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo mal que estaba. Apartó la vista de ella y luego se obligó a volver a mirarla, ella levantó los ojos hacía él y le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Raph se la devolvió, pero para nada los nervios lo abandonaban.

April descansaba la cabeza sobre la arena con su pelo rojo y mojado por todas partes. De su cuerpo salía sangre por diversas heridas, pero sobre todo Raph se fijó un pequeño charco en su camiseta. Le dio la vuelta a su cuerpo con cuidado. La chica observó la cara de su amigo y sus movimientos extrañada, hasta que bajó la cabeza hacía su costado.

La sangre invadía la mayor parte de su pecho derecho. April empezó a respirar con dificultad, el shock de esa visión la golpeó igual que si le hubiesen pegado un puñetazo. La ansiedad y el miedo se apoderaron de ella. Raph le levantó la cabeza con cuidado, intentando calmarla.

Lo cierto es que la tortuga no sabía qué hacer. Podía tratar con las heridas superficiales, los cortes y el hombro dislocado, pero era obvio que tenía algo serio en el costado, y justamente en _esa_ zona no podía echar un vistazo.

-¿Te duele mucho?

-¿Dónde?

La voz de April sonaba muy débil y cansada y la cara de Raph enrojeció. Fue a contestarle de manera irónica pero se frenó. Con las mejillas aún más rojas y mirando hacia un lado, señaló con la cabeza su costado.

-Ya sabes…ahí.

April sonrió y miró a Raph con dulzura, lo cierto es que él siempre era el que había estado más incómodo con todas las cosas de chicas. Incluso si alguna vez usaba tirantes y se le asomaba la tira del sujetador, Raphael procuraba no mirar y a veces hasta salía de la habitación.

Ella sabía lo incómodo que se encontraba en ese momento e intento quitarle un poco de importancia a la situación.

-Raph, me duele todo el cuerpo- bromeó.

-Tranquila, ya verás como todo sale bien, Donnie te curara en un santiamén.

La tortuga se levantó, y echó un vistazo alrededor.

-Fantástico, no sé dónde estamos ni dónde están mis…-En este punto Raph se dio cuenta de que, al igual que a él y a April, el tornado había pillado a sus hermanos. Tuvo unos instantes de pánico pero luego intentó relajarse. Ellos sabían cuidar de sí mismos, al igual que había hecho él. Pero con April era distinto, se encontraba en mal estado y a Raph le costaba pensar que podría morir.

-El río…pasa cerca de nuestra casa, podríamos seguirlo.- Dicho esto, April se intentó poner en pie, en su lugar el pecho la dobló de dolor, al igual que el hombro, la cadera…y el resto de su cuerpo. Sentía también un agudo dolor en la mandíbula que la torturaba sin descanso.

-¡April! ¡Pero mira que eres cabezona!- Raph se agachó y levantó a April con cuidado, no tenía ninguna hemorragia, al menos a la vista, pero esas heridas necesitaban ser curadas ya.

Raphael también sentía un ligero dolor dentro del caparazón que se acentuaba cuando movía el brazo. Pero eso ya le había ocurrido muchas veces.

April sentía las grades manos de Raphael sujetándola al igual que ella sujetaría a un gatito, nunca dejaría de asombrarse de la fuerza de sus hermanos. Se sentía tan ligera en comparación con él.

Y por eso y por muchas más cosas le gustaban. Eran los únicos en el mundo que la hacían sentirse especial y querida.

Y ellos eran lo mismo para ella.

* * *

Leonardo no se encontraba lejos de la casa. Había visto con horror como sus hermanos y sus amigos habían corrido hacía ese infierno. Para cuando el pudo salir, el tornado ya se encontraba a cierta distancia, dirigiéndose hacia el bosque a toda velocidad. Se odiaba. Se odiaba a sí mismo y no se reconocía.

Les había fallado, y si les había pasado algo realmente malo no se lo perdonaría.

Todo estaba hecho un desastre, los únicos supervivientes, por suerte, fueron la casa y el granero. Aunque claro, el tornado no pasó tan cerca de ellos.

Avanzaba desesperado entre las maderas y las millones de ramas de los árboles que se esparcían por el suelo. Gritaba el nombre de sus hermanos y sus amigos y nadie le respondía, los gritaba una y otra vez una y otra vez, yendo lo más rápido que su pierna le permitía.

Entonces oyó una voz a lo lejos, pedía ayuda, empezó a correr lo más que pudo. Reconoció la voz de Casey.

Leo sonrió y empezó a gritar su nombre. Casey le respondía gritando el suyo.

Al fin llego al lugar de donde procedía la voz de su amigo. Leo miraba a todas partes pero no lo veía.

-! Casey! ¿Dónde estás?

-¡Aquí! ¡Aquí arriba!

Leo miro hacia arriba y vio a Casey saludándolo avergonzado desde rama de un árbol. Leo no pudo evitar mirarlo divertido, a pesar de la gravedad de la situación, se alegraba de tener a su amigo con él.

-Oye y…te has subido ahí tú solo o…

-¡No digas tonterías! El aire me arrastro hacía aquí y bueno, tuve que agarrarme fuerte, es una estrategia muy inteligente…

Así que el aire había podido levantar a Casey tan alto…a Leo se le formó un nudo en la garganta, a saber que le habría pasado a sus hermanos…Casey seguía inmóvil en el árbol, avergonzado, y Leo pudo deducir a la perfección que no podía bajar.

-¿Piensas bajar o qué?

Casey negó con la cabeza muy rápido.

-No puedes ¿verdad? ¡Venga tío! Te he visto subir a edificios mucho más altos.

-Oye, tú no estás afectado por el shock ¿Vale? No te ha arrastrado un remolino gigante y has visto pasar toda tu vida ante tus ojos…

Casey se quedó mirando a la nada y Leonardo resopló, con mucho cuidado empezó a trepar por las ramas.

* * *

Raphael cargaba con April sin dificultad pero le impedía ver las ramas y las rocas del suelo. Tuvieron que rodear muchos árboles y andar mucho, más de lo que creían. Raphael empezaba a quedarse sin fuerzas.

-Oye, vamos a parar…por favor… –April lo empezaba a ver todo borroso, ya no sentía las piernas y su brazo colgaba casi sin vida. La sangre ya no salía de su pecho pero le dolía a horrores, no podía más.

En cualquier otra situación él hubiese dicho que no, que podía a la perfección, pero esta vez era distinto, estaba más tocado de lo que creía.

Había un gran tronco en el suelo, Raphael se dirigió para descansar en él, cuando fue a poner a April en pie se dio cuenta de que se había desmayado. El pánico invadió el cuerpo de la tortuga, ¡tendría que haber ido más rápido!  
Dejó el cuerpo inmóvil de la chica en el suelo y le cogió la cara, Raph sentía una presión en pecho, April no podía morir, no podía, no podía.

-¡April! ¡April despierta por favor! Venga… ¡Tú puedes yo lo sé! ¡Eres muy fuerte!- Una lágrima empezó a caer por la mejilla de la tortuga y abrazó el cuerpo de la chica. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué hacer -No nos hagas esto por favor…

Raph empezó a oír ruidos alrededor. Dejó el cuerpo de ella con cuidado en el suelo y sacó sus sais mientras se secó las lágrimas. Se puso delante del cuerpo de April, protegiéndolo.

-¿Quién está ahí? ¡Sal! –Raphael hablaba con la voz impregnada de rabia, dispuesto a matar a cualquier cosa que fuese una amenaza para ellos. Los arbustos se movían cada vez más y Raph lo estaba esperando. Lo que salió sin embargo, no le pareció una amenaza.

Unos pequeños seres de no más de un metro salieron, asustados, de entre la maleza. Raphael se quedó extrañado mirándolos, parecían insectos, mutantes, vestidos con hojas y ramas.

Uno hizo amago de acercarse, recibiendo un gruñido de advertencia de Raph, parecía más viejo que los otros y miraba hacía April.

-Ella…necesita ayuda.

Raphael no se sorprendió de que esos mutantitos supieran hablar, había visto demasiado. Miro hacía su espalda para ver a April respirando con dificultad tirada en el suelo y volvió a mirar al insecto.

¿Tenía otra opción? Se apartó, dejando al mutante vía libre, pero bajo su atenta mirada. Siempre.

* * *

 _Vale, tiempo de una pequeña nota final antes de la tercera parte. Solo quería deciros que por favor, dejeis una review abajo. Estoy escribiento todo el rato a ciegas! No se si os gusta o si no os gusta, y me gustaría saberlo, además este es mi primer fic y me encantaría que me dijeseis en que creeis que de debo de mejorar. Seguro que teneis una opinión, aunque sea negativa, me gustaría saberla. Saber si os gustaría episodios más largos o más cortos, porque yo escribo por mí, para sacar lo que llevo dentro, pero también para vosotros y quisiera que lo disfrutarais. Así que ya sabeis...me sería de mucha ayuda! y ahora si hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	10. El tornado -parte 3

_Hola a todos!_

 _Aqui os dejo con la tercera parte._

* * *

Oía las ramas de los árboles. Y sentía las sombras de estos en su cara. Un suave zarandeo acompañaba al ambiente templado y April lo hubiese disfrutado si no fuera por el dolor. El dolor de su mandíbula se había trasladado a las muelas y el pecho seguía ardiéndole, sin descanso.

Tras un suave parpadeo, intento ubicarse. El infierno pasado por el tornado parecía ya una experiencia muy lejana, como si lo hubiera soñado, como si no fuera posible que fuera real. Pero no, sin duda había sido hace un par de horas.

-Mirad, se está despertando.

Unas voces murmuraban a su alrededor, April dirigió la mirada hacía ellos. Unas criaturitas mutantes la miraban con enormes ojos. Una cabeza de hormiga se acercó a la suya, examinándola y la chica se exaltó, echándose para atrás. Miró a todas aquellas cabezas de insectos y empezó a revolverse en lo que parecía una improvisada camilla de hojas y palos. El pánico empezó a apoderarse de ella.

-Eh eh tranquila, estoy aquí.

Era una voz conocida y la chica se alivio tanto como se extrañó al ver a Raphael salir de entre ellos.

-Estas co….mutantes…

-Insectos- lo corrigió uno de ellos.

-Estos insectos van a ayudarte.- Raph se puso a su lado. April lo miraba sin decir nada, no le gustaba la situación.

-Ya hemos llegado.- dijo uno con voz anciana.

April giró la cabeza lo más que pudo hacía a donde la llevaban. Parecía un edificio abandonado de dos plantas, con la fachada de hormigón, no muy deteriorada. La chica se preguntó qué función había tenido allí en medio de la nada.

-Creemos que allí dentro se hacían investigaciones.-dijo el mismo que antes- por los tubos de ensayo y los animales disecados.

Raphael miró con desdén aquella edificación, sería mejor que localizara a sus hermanos cuanto antes, y sobre todo a Donnie.

Cuando entraron en el edificio, se dieron cuenta de que se había convertido en un improvisado hospital. April observó desde la camilla como el tornado había afectado a aquella colonia de insectos también. En un montón de camas, unas con colchones verdaderos y otras hechas con hojas, había insectos de todos los tipos, incluso la mayoría estaban rodeados de sus amigos y familiares. Había de todo. Unos estaban en mal estado y a otros solo había que vendarles una antena.

Algunos bichos, como April acababa de denominarlos, ejercían de enfermeras, con sus gorritos y todo. Otros llevaban batas blancas y ella supuso que serían los doctores. La chica se sorprendió con la rapidez evolutiva de aquellos animales.

A April la dejaron en una esquina, más aislada del resto, en la pared había una gran ventana que solo contaba con un cristal. A su derecha había unas veinte camillas más, todas estaban llenas y los heridos seguían viniendo.

-El doctor vendrá a verte en seguida- le dijo una voz femenina, que se fue junto con los otros.

A pesar de la hospitalidad que esos seres que no la conocían le estaban brindando, April no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risotada sarcástica. Un "doctor", probablemente estaría muerta en un par de horas…

Raphael vino cargado con una silla y se sentó al lado de la cama.

-Tranquila, todo va a salir bien.

April giró la cabeza hacía él.

-Es la quinta vez que me dices eso- suspiró, mirando al techo- parece que te lo digas más a ti mismo.

Raphael se quedó mudo, y miró al suelo, un poco avergonzado, April tenía razón, siempre la tenía. Ella parecía conocer los sentimientos de los demás mejor que ellos mismos.

La chica miró a su amigo y se odió a sí misma, él no tenía la culpa de nada, además la había salvado, arriesgando su vida.

-Eh, perdona…Y gracias por salvarme la vida.

Él la miró con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Con esta ya me debes como…un millón.

April rio.

-Tampoco te pases.

-¿Sabes que es lo mejor?

-¿Qué?

-Que a ninguno de los dos nos sorprenda nada de esto- dijo mirando alrededor.

-Estamos curados de espanto.

Los dos se rieron y siguieron hablando. Pasaron 40 minutos y el doctor aún no había llegado.

-Ahh- April hizo un gesto de dolor y dobló su cuerpo, cogiéndose el hombro.

Raphael se levantó y fue rápido a atenderla, le tocó el hombro y afirmó que estaba dislocado.

-¿Dónde está ese jodido doctor? Hay que colocarte esto ya. Y esa herida del pecho tampoco me gusta…

Raphael estaba nervioso mientras que April estaba tranquila, a pesar del dolor, le gustaba tener a Raph a su lado.

-Si tarda mucho más te lo colocare yo mismo.

April abrió mucho los ojos ante ese pensamiento y miró a su hombro aterrada, dudaba que los bichos supiesen lo que era la anestesia.

-Están a tope Raph, ¿no lo ves? Seguro que hay gente que está peor que yo…

-Esos me dan igual, voy a buscar a un médico, vengo enseguida, no te muevas ¿eh?

April lo miró irónica y señaló a su cuerpo. No se iba a mover.

-Ehh… ya, no tardo.- Dicho esto se fue como una exhalación.

Ahora que se había ido, April observó el charco de sangre de su camiseta, el cual se había empezado a secar. Miró alrededor y comprobó que nadie la estaba mirando. Después, muy despacio, empezó a levantarse la camisa, preparándose mentalmente para lo que podría ver. Muy lentamente la levantaba, observando el reguero de sangre que cubría su estómago, trago saliva y…

-April.

Bajo la camiseta y miró con sorpresa a Raphael, quien traía a una especie de mantis con una bata que en otros tiempos, fue blanca.

" _Esto es surrealista..."_ La chica miraba escéptica a aquel insecto el cual, por lo menos, parecía tener algo de ADN humano, al igual que todos allí. Raph se acercó a ella, al saber lo que pensaba April solo por su expresión le dijo:

-Era este o una cucaracha, y a ese sí que no pensaba acercarme.

April lo miró divertida y después puso su atención en el doctor, que venía con una enfermera que también era mantis.

El doctor se acerco a la chica y empezó a tocarle las articulaciones, tomó nota del hombro y de la cadera y empezó a rajarle con unas tijeras la camiseta.

Raphael miró a aquel insecto con rabia, después de cerrar con fuerza los puños salió airoso de la zona, corriendo la cortina que aislaba las camas.

La cara de aquel bicho era demasiado aterradora, April cerró los ojos y levanto la barbilla hacía arriba, el "medico" observó la herida y después le vendo toda la zona del pecho con una gran gasa. Apuntó algo en un cuaderno y se lo entregó a la enfermera, para después salir por la cortina.

La enfermera leyó los apuntes del médico y dejó los papeles al lado de la cama.

-Enseguida vengo, querida.

Al mismo tiempo que la enfermera salía Raphael entraba.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Qué te han hecho?

-Nada, solo me han vendado esto.

\- ¿Y ya está?

April hizo intento de encoger los hombros, pero el dislocado no se lo permitió. Ella gritó de dolor.

-Vale, ya esta, voy a hacerlo yo mismo.

Raphael se levanto de la silla cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-Estese quieto caballero. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de su amiga.

Dos enfermeras entraron por la cortina y Raphael las miró desafiante, para finalmente hacerles caso.

-Puede que esto te duela.

April miró a una de las enfermeras coger su brazo, ella asintió, a pesar de estar muerta de miedo. Miró hacía Raph y este le cogió la mano.

La enfermera estiró su brazo hacía arriba con sus cuatro brazos. Y April evitó chillar, soltando pequeños alaridos ante aquel dolor intenso. Sin embargo, esta fue rápida y April sintió un pequeño crack cuando su hombro volvió a su sitio.

-Ya está.

Raphael le acarició el pelo, orgulloso de ella. Recordaba como si fuera ayer cuando Donnie se dislocó el hombro cuando eran pequeños. Tuvieron que correr detrás de él para que se dejara curar y luego lloró durante horas cuando Splinter le colocó el brazo.

-Tómate esto- la otra enfermera le dio una especie de hongos machacados que olían raro en un plato- te mantendrá dormida durante la operación.

-¿¡Operación!?- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Esta herida- dijo señalando hacía el vendaje- es bastante fea y profunda, el doctor prefiere operar.

April tragó salva y sintió un vacio en su pecho ¿operarla? Sería la primera vez en su vida.

La otra enfermera empezó a curarle las heridas superficiales, empezando por las piernas.

-Lleva tranquilizantes también, para el dolor.- La enfermera cogió la cuchara e hizo ademán de darle de comer. April la miró y hecho la cabeza para atrás, hasta que Raph intervino.

-Yo se lo doy.

-Como prefieras.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, se fue a ayudar a la otra enfermera. El producto que le echaban en las heridas le escocía, pero procuraba no moverse.

-Vamos, abre la boca- Raph alargó al cuchara hacía la cara de ella, y esta frunció el ceño y la apartó.

-Puedo yo- hizo amago de mover el brazo derecho, pero lo tenía con un cabestrillo.

-…Soy ambidiestra.

Raph la miró con mala cara y le dio un ultimátum.

-O a las buenas…o a las malas.- Levanto una gran mano amenazante, mientras que con la otra sujetaba la cuchara, Raphael tenía mucha más fuerza (y más mala leche) que sus hermanos y April lo sabía. Lanzó un resoplido y abrió la boca, mirando hacia otro lado y mostrando su indignación. Raphael sonrió burlón y satisfecho mientras que le daba la cucharada.

-Buena chica.

April puso cara de asco en cuanto empezó a masticar aquella masa. Sabía agria y tenía trozos. Las enfermeras dejaron las heridas de los hombros y la cara a cargo de Raph y se fueron a atender a otros pacientes.

Estando solos, por fin April encontró el valor para hablarle a su amigo de lo que tanto la preocupaba.

-Raph… ¿tú crees que de verdad es necesario que me operen?

Él le dio otra cucharada y le contesto.

-No lo sé April, no soy médico.

Ella le lanzó una mirada irónica y él lo cogió enseguida.

-Vale, a lo mejor ese tipo tampoco tiene un título, pero eh, mira- señalo a su hombro y a sus heridas, ya remendadas- parece que saben lo que hacen.

-¿De donde habrán salido todos estos bichos tan inteligentes?

-De donde todos, cae mutágeno encima de algo y se va extendiendo.

-Pero tienen ADN humano.

Él se encogió de hombros y siguió dándole de comer. Ella al rato, prosiguió con sus confesiones mientras que Raphael le cogía la cara con cuidado y le curaba las heridas.

-¿De verdad crees que eso que me he comido hará el mismo efecto que la anestesia?

Raph dejó de mover el algodoncillo y la miró a los ojos.

-Sí.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad.

* * *

Donatello caminaba desorientado por el bosque, buscando cualquier rastro de sus hermanos. Sobre todo pensaba en April. La última vez que la vio le pareció verla tirada en el suelo.

El tornado lo arrastró un par de metros, pero con su bo pudo sujetarse entre unos árboles y esperar a que el tornado pasara. Él no gritaba, no le quedaban fuerzas para eso, solo se sostenía en pie y caminaba. Caminaba lo más que podía, mirando en todas partes. Buscando a su familia. Buscándola a ella. Mirando el desastre que había delante de él.

Oyó algo tras de sí, pero no se movió. Se quedó vigilante. Esperó a que se acercara lo suficiente, lo sentía cada vez más cerca, hasta que…

-¡Eeeh!- Mikey se cubrió con las manos el rostro, con el bo de Donnie a casos centímetros de su cara. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de arañazos, pero nada más grave de eso.

Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, mientras observaba la cara inexpresiva de Donnie, esperando su explosión en cualquier momento por lo que hizo.

-Lo siento mucho de verdad… no sabía lo que iba a pasar si…yo solo quería…-El discurso de Mikey se cortó cuando sintió los brazos de su hermano a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos muy fuerte, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era un abrazo. Donnie se había lanzado al cuello de su hermano pequeño, dando gracias al cielo de que estuviese bien. Después de creer que lo había perdido, verlo sano y salvo era lo único que le importaba en esos momentos.

Mikey correspondió al abrazo de su hermano mayor, disfrutando cada segundo de él.


	11. El tornado -parte 4

_Y aqui vamos con la parte 4._

 _Solo deciros que este fic no contiene Raphril, como máximo Apritello. Así que tomaos todas sus interacciones como una relación hermano-hermana. Es esa mi intención mientras que lo escribo._

* * *

La noche era fría en medio del bosque. Habían pasado cuatro horas desde que el huracán pasó y de que se dieron cuenta ya era hora de dormir. Procuraban no pensar demasiado en los demás. Aunque no podían evitarlo. La incertidumbre de no saber si están bien o mal, o incluso de si están vivos o muertos. No habían encontrado ningún teléfono y Raphael se había negado a dejar a April sola.

Ambos dormían ahora en el deteriorado y estrecho colchón. Al principio Raph se había encontrado algo incómodo ante la petición de April para que durmiera a su lado y no en la silla. Pero había aceptado.

Raphael procuraba no rozarla, pero eso era imposible. Luego contemplo la pequeña figura tiritante de su amiga bajo la fina sábana y se llamo idiota. Encontró en ese cuerpecito la figura de su hermana y se apresuró a ponerle los brazos alrededor de ella, que estaba de espaldas a él. Ella sonrió a sabiendas de que no la veía. Y él no tardo en dormirse, víctima del agotamiento, abrazado y protegiendo al cuerpo de April.

El caparazón de una tortuga no daba demasiado calor, pero la gran masa corporal de Raphael, con los brazos y las piernas pegando a ella, ayudaban. April también agradecía la suave respiración de él en ella.

Tenía miedo. Tenía mucho miedo. La cosa que le dieron de comer ayer la ayudaba con el dolor, pero no le hacía olvidar que al día siguiente iba a ser operada, por bichos. April agarró un brazo de Raphael y se abrazó fuerte contra él, reteniendo una lágrima. Escondió la cara detrás de los brazos de su amigo y se quedó así, sin pensar, pero sin poder dormirse.

* * *

Donatello y Mikey seguían caminando. Se habían desorientado bastante y el bosque totalmente masacrado evitaba que reconocieran el lugar. Donnie estaba dispuesto a sugerir acampar y seguir por la mañana cuando por fin…

-¡Donnie mira! -Michelangelo señalo unos troncos en el suelo y Donnie lo miró con exasperación mientras que hacía lo posible por arreglar su T-Phone.

-Si Mikey, trocos, muy bonitos y ahora… ¿¡No ves que estoy ocupado haciendo algo!?

Donnie gritó a Mikey fruto del nerviosismo y de la desesperación y este se acobardó un poco.

-Pero…esos troncos son los de mi gallinero.

Donnie se giró hacía su hermano desconfiado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque sí, he estado muchas veces allí, esos troncos son del gallinero.

-Si tienes razón… ¡Significa que estamos cerca de la granja!, pero claro, por otro lado el viento también podría haberlos movido al igual que a nosotros…- Donnie se quedó pensativo hasta que vio que Mikey había desaparecido de su lado- ¿Mikey? ¡Mikey!

-¡Ahí! ¡Está ahí!

Mikey estaba subido a un árbol y Donnie corrió en la dirección que el señalaba, saltando y haciendo crujir todas las ramas. Al cabo de unos segundos ambos hermanos supieron distinguir el terreno y pronto llegaron a la granja.

-¡Sí! ¡Mikey eres un genio!

El enrojeció y dijo:  
-No es nada.

-¡Donnie! ¡Mikey !.

Los dos se giraron hacía la voz que gritaba sus nombres y pudieron distinguir una figura.

-¡Casey!

Casey venía acompañado de Leo, tenía una pequeña gasa en la cabeza y otra en el brazo.

Todos se abrazaron y se examinaron los daños.

-Menos mal que estáis bien.

Mikey miró alrededor y enseguida echó en falta algo.

-¿Y April y Raph? ¿Están con vosotros?

Leo miró hacía el suelo apenado y negó con la cabeza.

Los cuatro se miraron asustados, sin saber qué hacer, hasta que dirigieron la atención hacía Leo, esperando sus órdenes.

Él miró hacia abajo, apretando los puños con fuerza, finalmente y con voz áspera dijo.

-Entremos, curaremos nuestras heridas y descansaremos. Los buscaremos a primera hora de la mañana.

Los tres lo miraron con el rostro teñido por la desconsolación y la pena. Mikey fue a replicar, pero finalmente siguió a sus hermanos y entraron en la casa.

* * *

Una presencia despertó a April, tenía esa sensación de que la estaban observando.

Aún más dormida que despierta, y sin moverse un centímetro, dirigió la vista hacía la ventana. Aún era de noche. Los hongos empezaban a hacer verdadero efecto y se sentía muy cansada. Todo el cuerpo le pesaba y estaba a punto de volver a dormirse.

Pero entonces sintió una mano que le acariciaba el pelo. Ella no se asustó, estaba demasiado adormilada como para ser consciente de nada. Oyó una suave voz que conocía, pero no conseguía ubicar. Abrió un poco los ojos, con la cara medio enterrada en el colchón, y siguió escuchando a aquella voz conocida, intentando centrarse en el lo que le decía.

-Todo va a salir bien- decía mientras le acariciaba el pelo. April pensó que la voz era muy cálida y acogedora. Abrió mucho los ojos sin mirar hacia arriba cuando consiguió identificarla. _"Splinter…"_

Levantó la vista y lo vio. Splinter estaba sentado en la silla que había al lado de la cama, sonriéndole. Tenía la mirada afable y le sonreía con la mayor familiaridad. La familiaridad que tenían, y tienen. La sonrisa con la que siempre la miraba, igualita a la que también tenía su padre.

April se quedó helada, sin decir nada. Sin moverse. Soto tuvo que luchar para retener las lágrimas que asomaban a sus ojos. Alargó muy despacio un brazo para atrás, intentando encontrar a Raphael. Tocaba la sábana y el colchón, pero ni rastro del cuerpo de su amigo.

La mano de Splinter le acariciaba la cara y ella cerraba los ojos, disfrutando del contacto que tanto había echado de menos.

-Eres muy valiente, yo lo sé. Eres una luchadora.

April volvió a cerrar los ojos y esta vez sí que las lágrimas empezaron a caerle por las mejillas. Ella no hablaba. No podía.

Él suspiro y dijo.

-Eres mi pequeña. Y estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

April escondió la cara en el colchón, empezó a sollozar fuerte y no quería que la oyeran. Quería levantarse, y abrazarlo, y llorar en su regazo, pero no podía mover las piernas, ni el torso.

Cuando volvió a levantar la vista dispuesta a pedir explicaciones, Splinter había desaparecido. Ella buscó en todas partes con la mirada pero se había ido.

Y entonces todo se volvió negro.

* * *

-En marcha.

Leonardo se levanto el primero esa mañana, muy temprano. Donnie fue el segundo, y finalmente tuvieron que despertar a Casey y Mikey, quienes apenas habían pegado ojo en toda la noche.

Ninguno de los cuatro tenía fuerzas para nada. El día anterior había sido muy duro y se sentían exhaustos, apenas si aguantaban en pie. Casey tenía una herida en la cabeza y otra en el brazo. Mikey estaba lleno de tiritas, con heridas superficiales. Donnie tenía un par de cardenales y Leo se encontraba molesto con su rodilla, después de andar sin parar el día anterior.

Pero la fuerza y el miedo por su familia eran más fuertes que todo eso.

Nadie lo había expresado con palabras, todos se lo guardaban, pero tenían muy dentro de sí la pequeña esperanza de que, por la noche, hubiesen aparecido. Pero no fue así.

Ninguno se sentía bien, habían dormido cada uno en su cama con el pensamiento de ver a Raphael atrapado debajo de unos troncos, muriéndose, o de April en el fondo de un río, mientras que ellos estaban allí, calientes y cómodos en la cama.

Deseosos de salir en busca de su familia, se equiparon lo mejor que pudieron y Donnie incluso cogió un botiquín con lo básico con él.

-De acuerdo- dijo Leo- Casey y yo rastrearemos por allí, la zona oeste, y vosotros dos por allí, la zona este. ¿Entendido? Seguiremos el rastro del tornado y alrededores.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y se pusieron en marcha. Donnie no estaba muy conforme teniendo a Mikey como compañero, pero por otro lado, lo prefería antes que a Casey. Además el día anterior le había resultado de ayuda. Mikey empezó a trepar por un árbol, divisaría todo el bosque desde las alturas. Donnie suspiró y se puso a rastrearlo todo con su recién arreglado T-Phone.

Leo y Casey caminaron despacio y sin pausa por todos partes, gritando los nombres de sus amigos.

Pasaba el tiempo, y ninguno contestaba, ninguno aparecía. Todos empezaban a temerse lo peor, muy dentro de ellos, aunque intentaban mantener una mente positiva. Cada minuto era terrible para Leonardo. Cada minuto sentía que tenía más lejos a las dos personas que más quería. La voz le empezó a temblar al gritar sus nombres y Casey le puso una mano en el hombro.

Se quedó quietó, apretando los puños, luchando contra las lágrimas que, de no haber estado Casey allí, ya hubiese soltado.

Mikey saltaba de árbol en árbol. Pensando en su hermano y en su amiga. Aún no había asimilado bien la situación en la que estaban, pero por su cabeza no había pasado ni una sola vez la posibilidad de que estuvieran muertos. Simplemente no. No era posible. Eso no podía pasar. Miraba al suelo, sabiendo con certeza que más tarde o más temprano oiría la voz de April gritando su nombre. Su dulce vocecilla. Aún la recordaba el día anterior.

La oía chillando su nombre, y parecía muy asustada, cuando fue inmediatamente a por ella, solo pudo coger su camiseta. Recordaba como el aire se la arrebataba de las manos y como en un segundo la vio en el suelo. Entonces él se quedo quieto. El corazón se le había parado, estaba seguro. Para cuando quiso reaccionar, el aire ya los había separado.

Una lágrima cayó por el rostro de Mikey al recordar esto, se culpaba así mismo. Todo había sido por su culpa. Si no hubiera salido de la casa todos estarían juntos.

Se sentía la persona más despreciable e inútil del mundo.

* * *

April sintió que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, podía respirar bien. El oxígeno llenaba por completo sus pulmones y eso la hacía feliz. Entreabrió los ojos un poco y se sintió desubicada mareada. Hasta que notó una gran mano en su hombro, y lo primero que vio fueron dos ojos verdes que la miraban alegres.

Era Raph y era de día. Ella sintió algo en su cara e intentó identificarlo, era una máscara del arrastre de aire.

-Por fin, te has pasado durmiendo todo el día. Tranquila, todo ha salido bien.

Raphael la miraba con ojos serenos, raros en él. April lo miró ¿la operación? ¿Ya se la habían hecho? Intentó no moverse, temiendo quitarse alguna venda, o sufrir dolor, probablemente le habían puesto puntos… Suspiró, estaba feliz, ya la habían operado y encima no se había enterado. Pero aún tenía muchas preguntas, y había algo que no se le iba de la cabeza.

Hizo intento de quitarse la máscara de aire pero Raph la detuvo.

-No. Estate quieta.

-Anoche…-la voz de April era débil y ella se sorprendió de las pocas fuerzas que tenía- anoche… ¿Dónde estabas?  
Raphael la miro con extrañeza, sin comprenderla.

-¿Anoche? No me fui a ninguna parte, estuve todo la noche contigo.

April lo miró sin entender nada. No había sido un sueño, estaba segura, aún podía sentir la mano de Splinter en su mejilla. Raphael se acercó a ella.

-Los bichos me han dicho que todo ha salido bien, que como mucho te quedan aquí tres días y después ¡Pam!- él hizo un gesto con las manos- nos vamos a casa y reposo absoluto.

April miró a Raphael, le agradecía mucho lo que estaba haciendo por ella, y sus perspectivas tan positivas le habían devuelto el buen humor, ella sonrío y tras la máscara dijo.

-Gracias.

-¿Gracias por qué?

-Por todo.

Él le sonrío con ternura y le revoloteó el pelo.

-Bueno…hora de comer, voy a ver si encuentro algo que no nos deje KO como a ti anoche.

Raphael se fue y se perdió entre las camas y el revoloteo de la gran planta. La cortina no estaba corrida y a April le gustaba ver el movimiento, lo que hacía la gente.

Miró al techo y se puso a pensar, tres días como máximo…seguro que los demás estaban muy preocupados. Ella podría apañárselas sola, y a Raph algún bicho podría hacerle de guía hasta la granja. O al menos debe de haber un teléfono por allí…pero no podían seguir sin dar señales de vida.

Pasó su mano por debajo de la sábana y se sorprendió. Estaba prácticamente desnuda. En el torso no llevaba más que una venda fina que llegaba hasta el ombligo y que sujetaba la gasa y los puntos de su pecho, debajo de la axila. Y en la parte de abajo no llevaba ropa interior, tan solo unos pantalones finos y muy cortos, _"demasiado cortos"_ pensó April. Sintió una crema en su cadera y le dolió mucho al posar su mano allí. Intentó mover las piernas. Le respondían, pero las rodillas también le ardían de dolor con el movimiento. Tenía el brazo derecho con un cabestrillo y eso era probablemente lo que más le molestaba de todo. April suspiró, se daba verdadera pena…

Pensó también en Splinter ¿Era posible que se hubiese metido en su mente de algún modo tal y como el gran maestro ninja que es? ¿Sería que no está muerto? ¿Había sido solo un sueño? Sea como fuere la chica volvió a sentir los sentimientos tan profundos que ese mutante despertaba en ella, y los cuales había intentado ignorar, al creerlo muerto.

-No veas la cola que había…pero me he colado. Es que casi no quedaban.

Raphael la despertó de sus pensamientos, venía con una manzana en las manos y una gran sonrisa de triunfo en la cara. April se la devolvió y se quitó la mascarilla.

-Solo mientras comes ¿eh?

-¿Y la tuya?

Raphael la miró con exasperación.

-O´Neil, los robos de uno en uno. Ahora voy y le quitaré algo a ese ciego.

Ante la mirada de desaprobación de April él se corrigió.

-Que era broma.

-Ven, la compartimos.

-No, tú la necesitas más que yo…pero sí que necesito preguntar dónde está el baño….

-¿Baño? ¡Estas rodeado de selva!

-Ja, que graciosa, puede que tú te criaras en una granja, como la paleta que eres, pero yo soy un poco más fino.- Raphael se fue haciendo aspavientos y April se rió.

Observó a la gran manzana que Raph le había traído. La verdad es que nunca una manzana se le había hecho tan apetitosa. No había comido desde… ¿ayer al mediodía? Daba igual, estaba dispuesta a darle a la manzana mordiscos tan grandes como su dolorida mandíbula le permitiera cuando vio algo al lado de la cama. Dos pequeños bichitos, con pinta de ser niños, la miraban con sus grandes ojos. No a ella, si no a lo que estaba a punto de morder. Uno tenía toda una antena vendada y un cabestrillo, el otro estaba en una especie de silla de ruedas, con una pierna escayolada.

April tenía tanta hambre que estaba dispuesta a ignorarlos, finamente no pudo luchar contra sí misma y les tendió la manzana con cara afable.

-Tomad, es vuestra.

Ellos la miraron dubitativa y ella se inclinó tanto como pudo.

-Cogedla, vamos.

Los niños la miraron con alegría y cogieron la fruta dándole las gracias. Después se fueron corriendo y ella los observó, se fueron a un rincón alejado de todos y allí la compartieron.

En esos momentos Raphael volvía más sereno, hasta que vio la falta de algo.

-¿Y la manzana?

April puso cara de inocente, conocía a Raphael.

-Me la he comido.

-¿En dos minutos?

Ella encogió un hombro, el único con el que podía hacerlo.

-Sí.

Él se acercó a ella, poniendo los hombros en jarras.

-Pues enséñame lo de dentro, dónde están las pepitas.

-Lo he tirado.

-¿Por dónde si no te puedes mover?

Raphael empezaba a enfadarse y a levantar la voz, April permanecía serena e inocente. Miró en todas direcciones disimuladamente.

-Por la ventana.- Dijo señalando hacía allí.

-Por la ventana…la ventana que no se puede abrir.

April se quedó mirando a la ventana, sorprendida, y luego miró a Raphael.

-Fail.

-Y menudo… ¿pero tú estás tonta o que te pasa? ¿Se la has dado a alguien verdad? ¿No entiendes que a ti te hace más falta? ¡Llevas más de un día sin comer! –Raphael empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación intentando relajarse y siguió soltando juramentos. April lo miraba divertida. Ese era el Raph que ella conocía.

Al final, Raphael pidió comida a la enfermera, estuvo discutiendo con ella un buen rato, por la falta de víveres y porque había muchas personas. Finalmente ella aceptó, más para que se callara que por otra cosa.

Mientras que ambos compartían un plato de puré, April quiso pedirle algo.

-Oye, llevamos más de un día aquí.

Raphael le dio una cucharada a April y después otra a sí mismo.

-Sí ¿Y?  
-Los demás tienen que estar muy preocupados, o ¿y si les ha pasado algo a ellos también?

Raphael dejó quieta la cuchara en el plato unos instantes, después, le habló y siguió dando de comer sin mirarla.

-No creo.

-Raph, tienes que ir a verlos, no podemos estar sin dar señales de vida tres días.

-¡Ya lo sé!- dijo él levantando la voz y acobardándola a ella, Raphael enseguida se serenó- ya lo sé, pero no puedo…

-Yo voy a estar bien- lo interrumpió- y solo serían un par de horas, le podemos pedir a alguien que te guíe- ella hizo una pausa- después podría venir otro conmigo y tu por fin descansarías.

Raphael la miró.

-Estar aquí contigo no es una carga para mí, si es eso lo que piensas.- Ella lo miró con dulzura- Lo cual no quita que seas casi tan cargante como Mikey…

April se hizo la ofendida y le dio un golpe con el brazo bueno. Ambos se rieron y tras una pausa él aceptó.

-Mañana por la mañana me cogeré a un bicho e iré a la granja.

-Ahora.-Replicó ella. Él la miró desconfiado y ella prosiguió- Aún es temprano, si te vas ahora podrás dormir allí.

-¿Y tú aquí sola? No no no no…

-Si le dices a Donnie que venga, vendrá.

-¿Y dejarte sola con el acosador de Donnie? No no no no…

-¡Oye! – Ella se río- busca un teléfono al menos.

-¿Crees que no lo he intentado antes?  
Ambos se quedaron en silencio, al final fue él el que habló.

-Voy a ir, hoy, pero voy a volver, ¿de acuerdo?

A April se le iluminaron los ojos por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-¡Sí!

Raphael sonrió y se levantó. Sería mejor que se fuera cuanto antes, y buscar a un bicho que lo acompañara después de todas las que había montado en el hospital…no sería fácil.

April lo observó irse y sintió mucha pena. No quería separarse de él, era el único que le daba seguridad en aquella situación, pero tenía que hacerlo y, le había prometido volver.


	12. El tornado -parte 5

_¡Hola! Ya esta aqui la parte 5, tenía pensado acabra la historía aquí, pero se me ha alargado demasiado._

* * *

-¿Seguro que es por aquí?

-Conozco este bosque como la palma de mi mano.- Dijo la mariquita de no más de un metro de altura. A pesar de su aspecto, su voz era muy masculina y Raphael no estaba muy seguro de su sexo. Al menos no hasta que supo que su nombre era Fred.

-Como si tuvieras…-masculló Raphael, empezaba a estar arto de aquel bicho.

-Te he oído. –la mariquita siguió caminando, sacándole metros de ventaja, rompiendo con increíble facilidad las hojas y ramas que se topaban en su camino con un cuchillo enorme.

-Cuando vine hasta esta zona tardé mucho menos, estoy seguro.

-Bueno-dijo girando la cabeza- eso es porque vinistes volando.-agitó un poco sus alas y prosiguió con su camino.

A Raph se le empezó a poner la cara de color rojo y respiró un par de veces fuertemente. No le quería hacer nada, no mientras le fuera útil al menos.

-Umm- la mariquita se agachó y tomo un poco de tierra con las manos mientras la restregaba entre los dedos. Raphael la alcanzó.

-¿Qué?

-Estamos cerca del río ¡sí! Has tenido buen ojo al elegir a tu acompañante amigo…-con una sonrisa siguió con la marcha, cortando ramas que ni siquiera le estorbaban. Raphael rodó los ojos hasta el cielo. No es que lo hubiera elegido, es que fue el único voluntario. Por una parte, agradecía a la Fred su ayuda, pero por otra le estaba resultando tan molesto que se tenía que contener fuertemente para no golpearle.

Raphael no estaba para bromas. Se sentía muy mal por haber dejado a April sola en sus condiciones, y también le perseguía el miedo de encontrar a sus hermanos en otras peores…intentaba no pensar y caminaba decidido por el bosque, manteniendo las distancias con Fred.

-Oye y tú que eres ¿una especie de tortuga que hace kárate?

-Ninjutsu.-lo corrigió él.

-Aaah…-Fred no tenía ni idea de cuál era la diferencia.

Hubo un silencio, Fred se había puesto al lado de Raphael y este no parecía por la labor de conversar. A Fred no le preocupaba, la amiga de la tortuga, la cual le había parecido más simpática, ya se lo había advertido.

-Así que…buscas a tus amigos.

-Hermanos.

-Hermanos y un amigo.

Raph lo miró sorprendido ¿cómo sabía eso aquel bicho? Fred lo miró con una sonrisa de suficiencia y lo adelantó.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Me lo ha dicho un pajarito.

Raphael pegó un gran resoplido. Sin duda April se había hecho amiga de Fred. A veces era incluso peor que Mikey…

-¿Qué más te ha dicho? ¡Venga, dímelo!

Fred se río como respuesta y eso no hizo más que molestar a Raph más, quien cogió a al insecto por los hombros.

-Te estás comportando al pie de la letra a como ella me ha dicho.- Fred lo miraba divertido y Raphael estaba rojo por la ira. Lanzó un resoplido e iba a decir algo cuando la mariquita lo detuvo.

-Shhhh… ¿oyes eso?

Raphael prestó atención al entorno, pero no le pareció oír nada fuera de lo usual.

-¡Es el río! ¡Corre vamos!

Fred se soltó de los brazos de Raph y empezó a correr. La tortuga lo siguió. En efecto llegaron al río y Fred se puso a dar saltos de alegría.

-Ya hemos pasado el ensanchamiento. Ahora lo seguiremos había abajo y llegaremos a la granja de los humanos.

-Pues vamos. Tengo que volver antes de que anochezca.

Caminaron río abajo durante a lo que a Raph le pareció una eternidad. Aún eran las seis de la tarde y a Fred no se le acababa el ritmo y la energía. Raphael tampoco estaba cansado, había hecho entrenamientos el triple de duros. Cada día.

Sin embargo, algo se movió en el ambiente. Raphael detuvo a su acompañante y sacó sus sais. Notaba algo, no estaban solos. Entre las ramas de los árboles algo se acercaba a mucha velocidad.

Algo saltó encima de Raph antes de que siquiera pudiera reaccionar.

-Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaph- La alegre voz de Mikey inundó el bosque mientras que saltaba desde las alturas hacía el cuerpo de su hermano, derrumbándolo. Se lanzó al cuello de él.

-Raph, Raph, Raph, menos mal que estás bien.-y le llenó de besos la cabeza.

El estrangulamiento pasó a ser un tierno abrazo, Raph se sorprendió, pero pronto correspondió a su hermano y se quedaron abrazados en el suelo. Fred los miraba con ternura y luego carraspeó a propósito.

Mikey observó al insecto durante un momento, después empezó a chillar el nombre de Donnie, tan alto que Raph lo hizo callar.

Donnie apareció de entre los árboles jadeando, le había costado seguirle el ritmo a Mikey. Cuando vio a Raph se quedó quieto y se irguió, como si estuviese analizando la situación y no llegara a comprenderla. Raphael también se quedó quieto, observando a su hermano, y fue él quien empezó a abrir los brazos antes de que Donnie corriera hacia él, casi haciéndolo caer en el suelo y fundiéndose en un gran abrazo.

Mikey los observo feliz, y entonces dirigió la vista hacía Fred, quien también observaba a los hermanos.

-Hola, que bichita tan mona eres- Mikey se inclinó hacía él y fue a tocarle un moflete. Fred se apartó.

-Bichito, me llamo Fred.

Mikey se quedó sorprendido al oír la voz de aquella mariquita, pero enseguida volvió a sonreírle.

-Yo soy Mikey.

Fred le sonrío y bajo la vista hacía el suelo, tímido y avergonzado.

-Ooh- Mikey lo miró con ternura antes de echar en falta algo.

-¿Y April?

Mikey había hecho la pregunta al mismo notar su falta, sin pensar si querría saber o no la respuesta. Si no se encontraba allí…era mala señal.

Donnie miró asustado a la cara de Raph, había notado la falta de su amiga nada más observar la escena, pero la alegría de ver a su hermano sano y salvo lo hizo olvidarlo todo. Raphael enseguida los tranquilizó.

-Tranquilos, está bien, está con los amigos de Fred.

Era una verdad a medias, April no estaba "bien" exactamente, y tampoco estaba con los amigos de Fred de la manera que ellos pudieran pensar. Aquellos bichos habían hecho mucho por ellos, y los habían acogido, pero Fred era el único verdaderamente agradable.

-¿Y por qué no está aquí?

Mikey era el que había hecho la pregunta. Donnie no hablaba, temía que si lo hacía, no podría controlar las emociones.

Raph y Fred intercambiaron miradas, y finalmente fue la tortuga el que decidió que lo mejor sería que supieran la verdad, por mucho que se preocupasen.

-Veréis, April no está…- ¿en condiciones? Si dijera eso pondría el grito en el cielo, ¿de verdad existía una forma de decir esto suavemente? Raph creía que no. Suspiró.- April está mal. El tornado la pilló de lleno y apenas puede moverse. La acaban de operar.- Ante las miradas de los presentes Raph suavizó sus palabras- Pero…está viva. Y va a mejorar muy pronto.

-¿Qué?- Mikey pronunció una única palabra. No lo entendía, no lo asimilaba. No podía ver a April en una cama de hospital al borde de la muerte, simplemente no. Siempre había visto a April como a algo muy delicado que debían de cuidar, cómo a una pieza de cristal que intentas no zarandear mucho. Pero también como algo duro que podía cuidar de sí misma, sin que nada pudiera hacerle daño. Esa idea acababa de hacerse añicos.

Donnie, se quedó mirando al suelo. Se estaba temiendo lo peor. Se imaginaba a April desmayada en una cama destartalada. ¿Quién la estaba atendiendo? ¿Sabrían atenderla? ¿Tendrían lo que necesitaban? Obviamente solo él podría hacerlo como es debido. Tenía que llegar hasta ella ya.

-¿Dónde está ella?- preguntó sujetando a Raph por los hombros e intentando mantener la cabeza fría.

-En un hospital, bueno, en algo así. Fred te llevará hasta allí, ¿verdad?

Fred asintió con la cabeza y Raph la inclinó en respuesta, una sonrisa fue su manera de darle las gracias y al bicho se le hinchó el pecho de orgullo.

-¿Sabrás volver?

-Sí, tranquilo- contesto Raph.

-Llévame con ella, por favor- pidió Donnie al insecto.

-¡Y a mí!

-Muy bien, ¡en marcha!- Fred empezó a hacer una marcha que se asimilaba a la del ejército. Mikey lo siguió encantado y lo imitó, Donatello se quedó mirándolo extrañado. Raphael le contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Leo está bien?

-Sí, y Casey también, si vas hacía allí pronto los encontrarás.

Ambos hermanos se despidieron y desearon suerte al mismo tiempo con un movimiento de cabeza. Después tomaron caminos distintos.

* * *

April se sentía con muy poca energía, pero no como antes, ahora sentía que apenas podía hablar. Antes estaba erguida en la almohada, ahora estaba totalmente tumbada, con el pelo desparramado por todas partes y mirando al techo. Se había dejado los hombros y la venda al descubierto, de repente sentía un calor insoportable, incluso podía sentir las gotas de sudor cayendo por su frente. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza la atormentaba y procuraba no moverse lo más mínimo para que su hombro y su mandíbula no se unieran a la fiesta.

Una de las enfermeras se acercó a su cama. Por suerte era la que April encontraba agradable.

-Oh vaya.

La enfermera puso una mano en su frente.

-¡Si estás ardiendo!

April resopló en respuesta y la enfermera sacó un termómetro que puso en su boca.

-Sí, tienes fiebre…será mejor que te dé más calmantes, y un ibuprofeno. Tranquila, es normal. – La enfermera tapo a April con la sábana hasta arriba a lo que ella intentó protestar.

-Sé que tienes calor, pero es solo una sábana, evitará los escalofríos. Voy a por una botella de agua y a por las pastillas, enseguida vengo.

April solo deseaba tener a alguna de sus tortugas a su lado, eso le sería mejor que cualquier pastilla.

* * *

Leonardo caminaba en compañía de Casey, pero ninguno hablaba, ni siquiera gritaban ya sus nombres. Por la mañana temprano, cuando habían salido, había esperanza, ahora, a media tarde, ni siquiera sabían porque seguían allí. Pero n podían dejar de buscar. Eran Raphael y April los que estaban en juego. Y Leo no podía imaginar su vida sin ninguno de los dos en ella. Caminaban sin desgana y entonces Leo comenzó a gritar sus nombres otra vez, aún más fuerte que antes.

Casey sentía casi lo mismo que Leo, pero se había abstenido de decirle que pararan. Tenía hambre y no había comido en todo el día, aunque claro, eso le importaba poco ahora. Solo sentía que debía de hacer algo para que Leo se sintiera mejor. Era como si no fuera él, era como si solo fuera una sombra de lo que fue.

Empezó a observar como a Leonardo le costaba cada vez más caminar y eso fue la gota que colmó el paso.

-Leo, creo que deberíamos de volver.

-¡No! Ahora que hemos llegado tan lejos es cuando los podemos encontrar.

-Sentémonos solo unos minutos. Por favor.

Casey miró a Leo con rostro suplicante mientras que este lo hacía desafiante, para luego suspirar y ceder. Casey no tenía la culpa de nada, pero más de una vez Leo se había sorprendido así mismo pensando por que no podía ser él el desaparecido en lugar de April o Raph, inmediatamente se reprendía y odiaba por ello. Casey también sufría, buscaba a su mejor amigo y a la chica que le gustaba, después de todo.

-Sí, de acuerdo.

-Leeeooo.

Leo se dio la vuelta inmediatamente.

-¿Has oído eso?

-Sí- contestó Casey estando alerta.

-Caaseyyy.

-¡Es Raph!- Leonardo echó a correr hacia la procedencia de la voz, gritando su nombre. A Casey le costó bastante seguirle el ritmo.

Raphael también corría en dirección hacia la voz de su hermano. Cuando por fin pudieron verse los cuerpos fueron más deprisa y más y más…y entonces pararon. Se encontraron de frente, jadeando. Y entonces cayeron uno encima del otro. Se fundieron en un abrazo y Casey prefirió quedar al margen, observándolos con una sonrisa. Leo hundió su rostro en el cuello de su hermano y todo ya le daba igual, todos sus temores se habían disipado. Él estaba bien, y estaba con él. Estaban juntos. Pasó un rato y entonces se separaron, mirándose de arriba abajo. Inspeccionándose. Ambos sonrieron y Raph fue a abrazar a Casey, al que le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente.

Leo los observo sonriente, pero enseguida volvió a sentir del vacío de antes en su interior.

-¿Dónde está April?

Los dos chicos miraron a Raphael expectantes, buscando cualquier expresión en su rostro que denotara buenas noticias.

-Ella, bueno, está viva. – En este punto la respiración de ambos volvió a funcionar, pero aún había algo que no les gustaba- Pero está mal, peor que cualquiera de nosotros, la han operado y…

-¿¡Qué?!- El grito de incredulidad de ambos muchachos sacudió el bosque.

-Dejadme acabar- Raph alzó las manos- la han operado y se encuentra bien, en una cama, en un hospital, y me hizo venir para deciros esto, que estamos bien. Tengo que volver con ella.

-Vamos contigo.

Leo se puso firme y Casey también, Raphael sabía que tenían ganas de ver a April, pero Mikey y Donnie ya iban para allá, y él también tenía que ir. El hospital estaba hasta arriba y le parecía una tontería que fueran para que luego tuvieran que volver solos y a oscuras. También supuso que le tocaría discutir con Donnie a cerca de quien se quedaba a dormir con ella. La verdad es que no le parecía bien que fuera él quien se quedara. La forma en que quería a April era muy distinta a la de él.

-Veréis- empezó- No podéis dormir allí y el camino es largo. Creo que sería mejor que fuerais mañana temprano. Yo vendré a por vosotros.

A Casey no le parecía mala idea, tenía muchas ganas de ver a April, pero al menos ahora sabía que estaba bien y nada le apetecía más que sentarse y comer.

Leo, sin embargo, tenía opiniones muy distintas. Se había temido lo peor desde que el tornado apareció, y llevaba dos días creyéndolos muertos. Necesitaba verla.

-Da igual, quiero ir.

Raphael y Casey se miraron cómplices. Estaba claro que la pierna de Leo ya había sufrido bastante por hoy. Le iba a costar convencerlo. Sin embargo, fue Casey quien habló.

-Leo, por favor, iremos mañana. Raph nos ha asegurado que está bien, ¿verdad?  
-Sí.

Raphael no sabía muy bien que pensar, no estaba muerta, pero para nada estaba sana.

Leo se quedó pensativo mirando al suelo. Se sentía cansado, y mentiría si dijera que la pierna no lo estaba matando. Miró a los ojos expectantes de su amigo y su hermano. Raphael lo miraba desafiante, como habitualmente, Casey lo miraba suplicante.

Al final suspiró.

-Está bien, pero quiero que mañana estes aquí a primera hora por nosotros.

Raphael sonrió y lo golpeó en el hombro.

-Claro que si hermano.

-Pero Raph, ¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros y vamos mañana los tres?- preguntó Casey.

-Le he prometido a April que volvería.- Raphael se limitó a decir esto sin dar más explicaciones ante la mirada extraña de Casey. Le daba igual lo que pensara.

-Donnie y Mikey llevan sus móviles. Estaremos en contacto.

Todos se despidieron con un movimiento de cabeza antes de que Raph se parara y le dijera a Leo:

-Me alegro de que estés bien, hermano.

Él sonrío.

-Lo mismo digo.

Y volvieron a tomar caminos separados.

* * *

Los tranquilizantes habían hecho efecto y April lo agradecía. El ibuprofeno también parecía combatir contra la fiebre y los escalofríos casi habían desaparecido.

Llevaba puesta la máscara de arrastre de aire, no le hacía falta necesariamente, pero le ayudaba. La hacía sentirse más tranquila al sentir sus pulmones llenos de aire, serena. Tenía la cabeza girada hacía el barullo del hospital, observando cada detalle. No es que hubiera cualquier otra cosa que pudiera hacer. Literalmente.

La tarde había pasado lentamente. Había conocido a Fred antes de que Raph se hubiese ido con él. Le había parecido un bichito de lo más simpático y aún se reía al recordar con que ímpetu le había contado sus aventuras.

-¡April! ¡April! ¡April!- April oyó su nombre en la lejanía y elevó la cabeza. Después volvió a recostarse pensando que eran imaginaciones suyas. Pero entontes fueron dos voces las que corearon su nombre.

Antes de que pudiese volver a recostarse sintió el peso de un cuerpo caer encima suyo, aplastándola. A April no le importó cuando pudo descubrir que era Mikey el que le había echado los brazos al cuello, estrangulándola. Luego se apartó un poco, examinándola, para después volver a abrazarla. April correspondió al abrazo casi con lágrimas en los ojos, cómo había echado de menos a aquella tortuga.

Otro cuerpo se abalanzó sobre ella, pero con más delicadeza. April distinguió a Donnie. Con Mikey aún en sus brazos Donnie empezó a soltarla, sonrojado, ella alargó el brazo bueno y volvió a juntar su cabeza con la de él. Entonces Donnie hundió la cabeza en el cuello de ella, tocándole la cara y examinándola, después la volvía a abrazar, una y otra vez repetía esto, a toda velocidad, sin separarse de ella ni un momento.

Mikey tampoco se separaba de ella y Fred observaba casi emocionado aquella reunión.


	13. El tornado (epílogo)

_Ya hemos llegado al final de la historia, he aquí un mini-epílogo._

 _¡Gracias por leerla hasta el final!_

* * *

Rafael volvió esa noche, durmió con April como la noche anterior. Mikey y Donnie tuvieron que hacerse pasar por enfermos para conseguir una cama. Aunque no engañaban a nadie, las enfermeras les dieron dos colchones.

Leonardo con Casey, tal y como lo habían prometido, fueron a verla el día siguiente. Hacía mucho tiempo que April no se sentía tan feliz, todos estaban con ella, y todos estaban bien.

Donnie no paraba de estar encima de ella, tomándole la tensión o vendándole una y otra vez las heridas.

Mikey se tumbaba con ella y le leía cosas, o le enseñaba su móvil, la mayoría de las veces se quedaban los dos durmiendo. Casey le contaba sus cosas e intentaba hacerla reír, Leonardo se lo contaba absolutamente todo.

Tras tres días de intranquilidad, por fin le dieron el alta. Los médicos hubieran preferido que se quedara más tiempo en otra situación, pero con el hospital a tope y las tortugas insistiendo, al final cedieron.

April quiso ir andando hacía la casa, pero sus ruegos fueron en vano, Raphael y Leonardo la llevaron en una camilla prestada del hospital.

Por fin April pudo divisar la granja, su querida granja de su infancia. Todos los chicos la habían limpiado antes de su llegada, intentando borrar el destrozo y el recuerdo del huracán.

-¡Tachaaaan!- gritó Mikey nada más abrir la puerta- por fin estamos todos aquí.

April señaló con el brazo hacía el sofá, indicando que la dejaran allí.

-No, no, no, no- dijo Donnie cortándoles el paso- A su habitación.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué más dará?- April intento salir de la camilla, recibiendo a cambio un gran dolor en la cadera. Lanzó un gemido de dolor y después intento disimularlo.

-Por eso. Vamos, a la cama.

Raphael y Leo subieron por las escaleras lo mejor que pudieron, con April cruzada de brazos.

Una vez en su habitación abrieron la cama, y Mikey la recostó.

-Me siento como una paralítica.

Leo le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro.

-Te entiendo.

April sonrió y se acomodó en su cama, cuanto la había echado de menos. Habían cambiado las sábanas y la verdad es que le estaba entrando bastante sueño.

-Fuera, vamos, vamos, yo voy a ser su enfermero- Mikey echó a empujones a Casey, Raph y Leo, Donnie se agarró al poste de la puerta antes de decir.

-Si necesitas cualquier cosa, ya sabes que…- No pudo terminar la frase.

-Ya sabe que yo estoy aquí.-Mikey cerró un poco la persiana y la arropó.- Ahora vas a dormirte un poquitín, luego si quieres vemos una peli y te tomas las pastillas.

April emitió un sonidito en respuesta, estaba demasiado cansada y aquella cama se le hacía de lujo comparada con la del hospital.

Hundió la cara en la almohada y pronto se quedó dormida

* * *

-¡April más despacio!

April oía la voz de Leo en la lejanía, pero no podía parar. Por primera vez en semanas podía correr sin ninguna molestia y lo disfrutaba.

Corría y corría y de verdad pensaba que no había ido tan rápido en su vida. Al final el cansancio acabó con ella debido a la falta de entrenamiento y paró. Se cogió de las rodillas jadeando, pero aún sonreía. Leonardo no tardó en alcanzarla.

-Estás loca.

April le sonrió y se estiró alargando los brazos hacía el cielo.

-Me recupero más rápido que tú.

-Bueno, eso habría que verlo.

Dicho esto, empezó a correr río arriba.

-¡Eh!

April empezó a correr tras de él, aún muy cansada. Pero no importaba, los dos iban riendo.


	14. Los ojos verdes de la serpiente

_He dudado bastante entre si subir este caputulo o no, ya que contiene pensamientos fuertes acerca de un personaje muy querido por el fandon de la serie. Por eso tengo que aclarar un par de cosas. Lo primero es que he intentado plasmar como vive April la "situación Karai", ya que la serie solo muestra los puntos de vista de Leo, Splinter y Raph, y yo he querido darle un poco de profundidad a los pensamientos de April sobre esto._

 _Como advertencia final, debo deciros que April (o al menos la mía) como cabe de esperar, no es especial fan de leorai, así que si vosotros si que sois muy muy fans de la pareja o de Karai en particular, os recomiendo dejar de leer o simplemente intentar poneros en la piel de April y comprender su situación. Siempre hay distintos puntos de vista y siempre he tenido el headcanon de como April tenía este "miedo"  
_

 _Y ahora si, el episodio se situa inmediatamente despues de "The deadly venom"_

* * *

April entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Hacía rato que su padre se había ido de la guarida. Ella se hubiera marchado con él a su casa, buscando la soledad, pero Casey también se iba y sabiendo que querría hablar con ella, prefirió quedarse.

Le daba igual estar en su habitación de la guarida que en la habitación de su casa, para ella era prácticamente lo mismo. Otra de las razones por las que se había quedado era por la insistencia de su padre para ir al hospital, pero Donnie, siendo Donnie y conociéndola, insistió en que se encargaría de ella.

Estaba demasiado enfadada. Estaba enfadada con Casey, aún que eso lo entendía, estaba enfadada con Karai, aunque sabía que estaba bajo control mental, y también sentía un poco de aversión por Leo, odiaba como Karai había jugado con él, y como él había caído. El mundo le parecía una mierda en estos momentos. Se lo parecía siempre que aparecía _ella._

Miró hacía abajo y reparó en que aún llevaba puesto el pijama. Por suerte hoy era sábado y no tenía que ir al instituto, aún así tendría que cambiarse. Cuando fue hacía el armario, donde aún tenía algo de ropa, el interior de su brazo rozó con su cintura y April lanzó un gemido de dolor. Se remangó la manga y observó los dos grandes agujeros que Karai había dejado impresos en ella.

Karai…oh Karai. April jamás se lo había confesado a nadie, pero sus simpatías por Karai eran menores incluso que las que sentía por el kraang. La había odiado. La había odiado como nunca antes en su vida había odiado a nadie. La manera en que jugaba con Leo y cómo este la correspondía como un perrillo enamorado simplemente la repugnaba.

La manera en que había visto como movía las caderas, como peleaba, como tenía esa confianza en sí misma… _"la odias porque es una puta, todo el mundo odia a las putas como ella"_ intentaba decirse a sí misma los primeros días de conocer su existencia y de conocerla personalmente. Otra parte de ella, la más sincera y dolorosa, le decía _"la odias por que la envidias"_

Al principio todo era más o menos soportable, ella era una villana más. Alguien a quien había que eliminar, al igual que al kraang o a Shredder. Las tortugas también la odiaban, bueno, todos menos Leo, aunque él era un caso aparte. Luego todo pasó. Karai resultó ser Miwa, y como era de esperar, se convirtió en intocable.

Esos días en los que todos intentaban asimilar la noticia, April notaba como Splinter le era esquivo. Como si su sola visión le recordase tanto a Karai que se le hiciera insostenible. A April esa situación se le clavaba al igual que espadas en el pecho, y fue entonces cuando empezaron las preguntas que tenía en el fondo de su alma, y a las cuales intentaba ignorar. Ahora que Splinter sabía que su verdadera hija estaba viva ¿para qué la quería a ella? Solo había sido una sustituta, una buena sustituta, eso sí. Y las tortugas seguirían siendo sus amigos, eso por supuesto, pero ¿Estaría Karai como prioridad por delante de ella? Si tuvieran que elegir ¿salvarían a Karai antes que a ella? April dejaba todas están preguntas en el aire, sin respuesta. No quería saber la respuesta.

Solo sintió un poco de empatía por ella aquella vez en el tejado, tanta que incluso animó a Leo para llevarla a la guarida. Valiente estupidez, April odió a Karai casi tanto como se odió así misma por creerla. La había engañado. Había jugado con ella al igual que si fuera una muñeca. Y lo peor de todo es que hubiera jurado que decía la verdad.

Luego pasó lo de la mutación. Y April sintió lástima por ella, y por Splinter. Había estado en ambas partes. Se había visto así misma caer en una cuba de mutágeno, sin tener ni idea de lo que iba a pasar y temiéndose lo peor. No se lo deseaba ni a su peor enemigo. También había visto a un ser querido transformarse en un monstruo delante de ella, temiendo perderlo para siempre. Todo el mundo parecía olvidar esto.

April deseó encontrarla, no por ella. Por ellos, por Splinter. Porque el amor que sentía hacía su sensei era mayor que sus propios intereses. Y mayor que aquel sueño. Aquel maldito sueño que la había torturado más que ningún otro.

Lo había tenido muchas veces. A veces en clase se quedaba pensativa mirando por la ventana, recordándola, y sin enterarse de nada. Otras veces lo hacía en la guarida, mirando a alguna tortuga preguntándose si de verdad haría lo que hacían en su sueño.

Su pesadilla se repetía muchas veces. En ella se enfrentaba a la realidad de la que quería escapar, de la realidad que tanto odiaba y que tanto temía.

Se encontraba en la guarida, en un pasillo oscuro. April caminaba desorientada hacía el dojo, de donde salían voces alegres, luz y risas. Al principio dudaba, pero luego se acercaba y se asomaba lo suficiente como para que no pudieran verla.

Lo que veía en el dojo le dejaba siempre un vacío en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta. Era Karai. Y no estaba sola, estaba de pie al lado de Splinter y este la miraba con ojos dulces, como un padre mira a su hija, como tantas veces la había mirado a ella así. Mikey se acercaba a ella y le daba un abrazo por la espalda, mientras que Karai reía a carcajadas y se lo devolvía. Leo estaba de pie a su lado y la miraba con adoración, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo y mirando con el ceño fruncido a Mikey. Donnie le ponía una mano alentadora en la espalda y le pedía que le ayudara con un movimiento que aún no le salía. Raphael se acercaba a ella y la felicitaba por su impresionante trabajo en la misión anterior.

Era un ambiente que irradiaba felicidad. Splinter tenía a su _verdadera_ hija. Y las tortugas tenían a su _verdadera_ hermana.

April nunca entraba. Jamás. Se sentía tan completamente fuera de lugar. Era la misma sensación que sientes al estar en una fiesta en la que no conoces a nadie. Al final siempre acabas por irte. Y lo hacía, daba media vuelta y se iba, no tenía lugar allí.

Ella sabía que sus pensamientos eran muy egoístas, terriblemente egoístas, y se recriminaba por ello, pero no podía evitarlo. Era tal que así como lo sentía.

La chica sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos. Fue hacía el armario y se puso unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta.

Fue hacía la cama y se envolvió la parte dañada del brazo con una venda que había llevado, no para el dolor, ni para su curación, sino como método para no pensar en ella.

Se tumbo en la cama que tan bien conocía y se puso a ojear su T-Phone, sobretodo pasó un rato viendo sus fotos con las tortugas, lo necesitaba. De repente el móvil se puso a temblar y pasaron décimas de segundo hasta que April comprendió lo que pasaba, vio una foto de Casey y ella como foto de portada. Casey la estaba llamando. Ella frunció mucho el ceño y colgó sin cogerlo. Ya ni siquiera se molestaba en disimularlo. Es más, cuando estaba enfadada, los demás tenían que saber que estaba enfadada.

Se sentía tan traicionada. Siempre había oído eso de que todos los hombres son iguales, que hacen como que te quieren pero luego coquetean con otras...y hasta hoy no lo había creído. Creía que le importaba a Casey, que de verdad la quería, pero si eso fuera cierto no hubiera permitido que Karai lo besase. Siendo sincera, también es verdad que ella lo quería mas como aún amigo…pero eso no justificaba que coquetease constantemente con ella y luego haga lo mismo con la primera que pase.

No le había costado mucho deducir lo que había pasado. Y más si sabes _leer_ las emociones de los demás. Era en esos momentos y solo en esos momentos, cuando April lograba comprender solo un poco lo que Splinter quería decir con lo del don de la empatía.

Cómo Casey la había mirado en el dojo, nada más haberse despertado. Los ojos que irradiaban la vergüenza y la culpa, como si al verla hubiese recordado algo. April no lo había comprendido al principio, pero luego vio como Raph lo miraba con odio, como si supiese que había hecho algo que no estaba bien. Raph habló con Donnie, y entonces él también lo miró así. Incluso April pudo ver un poco de enfado. La chica también se preguntó por qué Raphael no compartía esa información con Leo.

Leonardo y ella se quedaron en ascuas preguntándose que había hecho Casey para recibir toda esa culpa. Bastó una mirada de Donnie hacía ella para que todas las piezas le encajaran en la cabeza.

Una rápida mirada hacía Casey, recibiendo la suya abatida y se marchó. Después su padre y Casey salieron de la guarida.

April suspiró y miró a la habitación. La verdad es que era preciosa, los chicos se habían esmerado mucho en decorarla. Habían utilizado una de sus colchas, era rosa, con cuadrados, llena de flores, con grandes cojines que muy a menudo las tortugas cogían. Una cómoda con espejo de color beige que ella había llenado de bártulos. Y un escritorio de color blanco. Incluso había una pequeña alfombra a un lado de la cama. A April todo el conjunto le parecía muy femenino y le encantaba.

Sonrió, no creía que ese fuera el estilo de Karai, para nada. Sin duda esta habitación sería para ella si llegaba a vivir en la guarida, no había ninguna más desocupada. April ya se imaginaba la situación, todos en la guarida intentado encontrarle una habitación, todos pensando en lo mismo: Que April tendía que cederle la suya.

Pero claro, ninguno lo diría, y sería ella la que dijera, toda solidaria, que le daba la suya.

Se llevo las manos detrás de la cabeza y April se volvió a reír tumbada en su cama, la cual sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo para que pusiera seguir llamándola suya. Pero eso no le importaba, no le gustaba, pero lo entendía.

Sabía muy bien que solo había dos cosas que pudieran pasar. La primera, que Karai y ella se hicieran muy amigas, se irían de compras juntas y todas esas cosas. La segunda, y la que April temía como la más probable: que la guarida no fuera lo suficientemente grande para las dos.

Unos golpecitos tocaron a la puerta y la devolvieron a la realidad. Mikey asomó la cabeza y dijo:

-April vamos, que empieza _la bella y la bestia_ , vamos, vamos, vamos.

Y sin mediar más palabra desapareció. April sonrió y se levantó, si algo le encantaba era ver películas con Mikey, con Raph veía las de terror y Leo solía explicarle el anime.

Al llegar hasta los sofás April vio a Raph en un puf con una revista, todos sabían que solo era para disimular y que en realidad lo que quería era ver la película.

Mikey daba palmaditas con entusiasmo al sitio de su lado, indicándole que se sentara. Ella lo hizo, y se olvidó de todo, se olvido de Karai, se olvidó del futuro y de lo que pudiera pasar. Aún así, April tenía que hacer algo que atenuase su angustia ante ese tema, que era casi tabú en la guarida. Todos sabían que estaba ahí, pero nadie hablaba de ello.

Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Mikey y el agachó la suya y la puso con la de ella, sonriendo. La película empezaba y April le preguntó en voz baja, de modo que solo él pudiera oírla:

-Mikey, prométeme una cosa.

-Lo que quieras.

-Prométeme que, venga quien venga, yo siempre voy a ser la primera.

Mikey se río y la abrazó con un brazo.

-¡Pues claro!

-Prométemelo con los dedos.

Mikey puso su tercer dedo en el aire y April juntó su índice y corazón. Abrazaron los dedos y se volvieron a acurrucar.

La película empezaba.


	15. Reencuentros

_Este es uno de los momentos que tanto he echado de menos en la serie, tenía pensado escribir algo con ambiente Apritello, pero no puedo evitarlo. En la serie vemos a April estar constantemente con Donnie, dejándonos a los espectadores como cinco minutos durante dos capitulos por temporada para dejarnos ver un poco de interacción con el resto de la familia. Así que ya que en la serie no hay...aqui esta la mía._

 _El capítulo toma lugar poco después de "Battle for New York" una vez que se han vuelto a acostumbrar a su antigua rutina._

* * *

-¡Noooo!

Mikey, Leo y April miraron con enfado y desconcierto a Raphael que, en pie, acababa de cambiar de canal.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Estás loco?

-Paso de ver más pasteladas románticas.

Raph se sentó en el sofá, cruzó las piernas y en seguida empezaron a verse dos hombres enormes en la tele, a punto de darse una paliza.

-¡Nos vamos a perder el beso!

Mikey se levantó del suelo y fue hacía su hermano con intención de recuperar el mando, recibiendo a cambio un rápido manotazo que lo derribó.

-Raph, o lo pones ahora mismo o…

-¿O qué? ¿Se lo dices al sensei?

Leo se puso en pie e hizo una mueca con el gesto, algún día se le acabaría la paciencia con él.

-Raph venga, que le queda lo mejor…

April y Mikey le hicieron una mueca conjunta que hizo que Raphael rodara los ojos y acaba dándoles el mando.

En la televisión volvió a aparecer la pareja asiática que estaba a punto de besarse, después de seis largos capítulos de espera. De fondo sonaba la música en aquel idioma que a April le fascinaba y del que no pillaba una palabra, con aquella voz preciosa que hacía que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

Cuanto más se acercaban los labios de los protagonistas, más se acercaban Mikey y April, los cuales se cogían de los brazos y se zarandeaban muy fuerte emitiendo ruiditos expectantes mientras que no apartaban los ojos de la pantalla.

Cuando finalmente el beso ocurrió, April subió al sofá dónde estaba Raphael y le abrazó fuerte, intentando hacerle rabiar, no perdiendo este su figura seria y de aburrimiento.

-¿Por qué te emocionas tanto?, no sabes lo que dicen.

April se apartó de él.

-Perdona, pero hay subtítulos y…-Ella lo miró con suficiencia, poniendo los brazos en jarras- tú tampoco, este drama es coreano, no japonés.

Raphael la miró sorprendido y vio por detrás la cara de su hermano, el cual lo miraba satisfecho y burlón, sin duda pensaba que su aprendiz había aprendido mucho con él de la cultura asiática.

Cuando finalmente el capítulo terminó, Raphael pudo cambiar de canal. April y Leo se recostaron en el sofá, mientras que Mikey siguió en el suelo, sin prestarle atención a la tele.

April sacó sus auriculares y los conectó al T-Phone, recibiendo una rápida ojeada de Leo.

-¿Por qué te pones los cascos? ¿Qué vas a ver?

-Porno.

April dijo esto con tono vacilón, pero al ver el rostro extraño que Leonardo ponía, se quitó los auriculares inmediatamente para escuchar la inesperada voz de Splinter.

-Vaya vaya, no esperaba eso de usted, señorita.

Leo y Raph se tapaban la boca, con vanos intentos de contener la risa histérica. April sentía como le ardían las mejillas mientras que miraba hacia arriba a la imponente figura de Splinter tras de ella, y balbuceaba.

-Era…era broma.

Splinter acercó su rostro al de ella.

-Eso espero. Te quiero en el dojo en diez minutos.

-Hai sensei.

Splinter se fue y April se dio la vuelta, mientras que Raph y Leo se zarandeaban entre sí, ahogándose con la risa. April frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, ¿ya vale no? No es mi culpa si aparece de la nada y sin hacer ningún ruido...- ella se cruzó de brazos y miró al suelo avergonzada.

-No, si a ti lo mismo te da que lo tengas detrás que delante.

Ambos hermano volvieron a reírse a carcajadas mientras que April se enojaba aún más, sabía perfectamente a lo que Raphael se estaba refiriendo, esa era una de las anécdotas que no podía olvidar, sobre todo porque se la recordaban cada cinco minutos.

Ocurrió mientras que ella vivía en la guarida, era lunes por la mañana y April aún llevaba el pijama cuando se acababa de despertar y fue a la cocina. Todos los hermanos y Splinter estaban ya allí desayunando, con su habitual energía, cuando ella apareció y fue a coger un bollo.

-¿No tienes nada que decirme, señorita?

April se quedó con el bollo a mitad de camino hacia la boca, mirando al rostro de Splinter para después sin moverse dirigir la mirada hacía las tortugas, las cuales la miraban expectantes.

Algo se encendió en su mente y sin pensarlo, y aún adormilada, levantó los brazos lo más que pudo y con el mayor entusiasmo dijo:

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Todo se quedó en silencio unas milésimas de segundo antes de que una bomba de risas explotara en medio del silencio. Las tortugas se doblaban a carcajadas mientras que Splinter se llevaba una mano a la cara, moviéndola esta de un lado para el otro.

April miraba la escena extrañada cuando Splinter dijo:

-Buenos días, April, se dice buenos días.

-Ah.

Splinter enseguida le sonrió, aguantándose la risa como pudo, mientras que April enrojecía hasta el extremo y le sonreía de vuelta.

A partir de ese momento siempre decía "Buenos días" recibiendo a veces un "Felicidades" que siempre les generaba alguna risa.

April se levantó airosa del sofá y se dirigió al dojo con la cabeza muy alta, dejando atrás de los dos hermanos recuperándose lentamente.

Una vez dentro, Donnie la interceptó.

-¡Hey April! Jaja, ehh, verás, si quieres podemos entrenar juntos, yo te podría enseñar un par de cosas que…

Donnie no pudo terminar la frase, la puerta corredera se cerró a toda velocidad, dejándolo fuera.

-Para eso ya estoy yo.

Splinter se alejó de la puerta y se puso justo en frente de ella, mientras que los dos se hacían una reverencia.

Esta era la primera clase que hacían desde que volvieron de la granja y retomaron la ciudad de Nueva York. April se había estado conteniendo mucho para no correr a sus brazos y encerrarse en ellos, aún no podía creerse que su sensei estuviese vivo, y con ella, y haciendo lo que creía que nunca podría volver a hacer, dar clases con él.

Le temblaba todo el cuerpo, lo tenía delante, era real. Podía volver a oler su olor, poder ver sus ojos marrones inspeccionándola de arriba abajo, sabiendo siempre cuando algo iba bien y cuando no. Pero no, tenía que contener las formas, por lo general siempre solía estar de broma y correr y saltar…pero en el dojo no, con Splinter no, a él le tenía demasiado respeto y también a lo que le enseñaba.

-Enséñame lo que has aprendido.

April se quedó mirándolo sorprendida, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-Pues, bueno yo…

-No- la cortó- he dicho que me lo enseñes, sé muy bien que has hecho grandes progresos durante mi ausencia.

April miró hacía un lado y maldijo para sí a Leonardo, probablemente el causante de haberle contado a Splinter hasta el último detalle.

Fue a lanzar un movimiento antes de que Splinter se le adelantara y le quedara poco tiempo para reaccionar, dando April un gran salto hacia atrás.

Splinter se lanzó sobre ella, y April sacó el tessen en milésimas de segundo, protegiéndose con él del bastón de su sensei.

April no tenía ni un cuarto de fuerza que Splinter tenía, pero aún así se defendió bastante bien mientras que se deslizaba hacía abajo, pasando bajo él, desconcertándolo. Quedándose los dos de pie uno enfrente del otro.

Ella recordó lo que Splinter le había dicho, y la verdad es que estaba bastante orgullosa de un movimiento que había aprendido por su cuenta, practicándolo con Raph en el bosque.

Puso una pierna hacía atrás y empezó a correr hacía él. Cogía carrerilla y Splinter la esperaba con los brazos en posición, esperándolo. Entonces fue cuando April hizo lo inesperado. Lanzó todo su tronco hacía abajo rapidísimo, poniendo los brazos rectos en el suelo y levantando una sola pierna hacía atrás a toda velocidad. El resultado esperado de esto era que su talón diera con la cabeza del oponente, pero Splinter cogió su pierna y lanzó a April a una calculada distancia, dejándola tirada en el suelo.

Ella lo miró desafiante y volvió a arremeter contra él, usando brazos y piernas, con Splinter limitándose a esquivarlos todos.

Había algo raro en el ambiente y April lo notaba, al igual que sabía que Splinter también lo notaba. La alegría se respiraba y la sensación de alivio, al estar los dos allí, después de haberlo creído todo perdido. Finalmente April paró, jadeante Y Splinter la miró impasible.

Ella se acercó a él y lo miró a los ojos, mientras que empezaba a notar un nudo en la garganta, y le faltaba el aire. Bajo la vista y se puso en posición, mirando hacía el suelo.

Fue entonces cuando sintió los brazos de Splinter rodeándola, ella lo miró a la cara, pensando que tendría que defenderse, pero al ver que se la llevaba hacía el pecho se dio cuenta de que era un abrazo. April se encontró llorando, escondiendo la cara en el pecho de su sensei, mientras que él la sostenía y abrazaba con fuerza, mientras los dos sentían que el miedo que habían tenido se iba disipando. Ninguno decía nada, el abrazo era suficiente.


	16. Oculto en la mirada

_Hola a todos! Este es mi primer capitulo Apritello, y la verdad, creo que no se me da muy bien, pero juzgar vosotros mismos (será que no estoy muy acostumbrada a escribir romance) Me encanta escribir a April siendo un poco más malévola y ponerla en el corazón de la familia.  
_

 _El capítulo se desarrolla tiempo después de "Vengeance is mine"_

* * *

Esa era una tarde tranquila. April había bajado a la guarida como cualquier otra tarde, pero ese día llevaba un fin especial. Donnie por fin había encontrado un retro-mutágeno con el que su padre volvió a la normalidad. Con su sangre, su propia sangre kraang, algo que aún no acababa de asimilar bien, por lo que no solía darle vueltas.

Tenía a su padre en casa y se encontraba feliz, pero aún hacía falta mucho más retro-mutágeno. La siguiente persona de la lista era Karai, y, a decir verdad, si por ella hubiera sido, no le haría mucha gracia que fuera su propia sangre la que la curara, sin embargo, la sola idea de ver feliz a Splinter con su hija hacía que April sacrificara sus intereses propios.

Caminaba alegre por los solitarios túneles de las alcantarillas, con esa libertad que tienes al saber que nadie puede verte o escucharte. Iba tarareando la canción más alegre y divertida que había escuchado últimamente, incluso a veces hacía pasos de baile e iba saltando y alargando los brazos o levantaba la voz para que el eco la acompañara.

Una vez que se hubo acercado suficiente a la guarida, recompuso su tono serio, respetando el ambiente triste que tras la mutación de Karai había presidido.

Sin embargo, una vez entró se quedó bastante sorprendida: todo estaba normal. Leo y Raph estaban en los sofás golpeando con esmero los botones del mando de la consola, lanzándose bromas entre sí y apenas percatándose de su presencia.

April cruzó la sala por detrás de ellos.

-Buenas tardes ¿eh?

-Hombre, la desaparecida.

Ella hizo caso omiso, se quitó la chaqueta y el bolso y se dirigió a él laboratorio.

-Nada, como si le hablas a una pared- y dicho esto, Leo continuó con su lucha por la victoria.

April pensó que eran unos exagerados, solo habían pasado dos días desde la última vez que los vio, y es que no le gustaba dejar a su padre solo, ni un solo segundo. Lo había echado muchísimo de menos y ambos se necesitaban el uno al otro en estos momentos.

-April.

April se giró ante la voz de Mikey que se asomaba por la puerta de su habitación al pasillo.

-Te tengo que enseñar algo.

Ella le sonrió con ternura.

-Ahora no puedo Mikey, en cuanto acabe con Donnie vengo.

Él farfulló algo antes de volver a meterse en su habitación y April sonrió, siguiendo con su camino.

Al llegar al laboratorio vio a Donnie mirando algo por el microscopio y April se encontró sonriendo antes de darse cuenta, carraspear y entrar.

-¡April!

La voz alegre de Donnie inundó la habitación, y ella no pudo más que devolverle la sonrisa sincera.

-Hola Donnie.

-¡Qué bien que hayas venido! Mira, mira esto.- él la cogió del brazo mientras que la guiaba hasta el microscopio.

April miró hacía su cara expectante antes de mirar por el cristal. Vio una masa de color rosa rojizo y un montón de células alteradas, ella dedujo que estaban afectadas por el mutágeno.

-Son células mutantes, y ahora le aplico el retro-mutágeno y…

April no apartó la vista de la imagen ampliada mientras Donnie le añadía el componente, vio fascinada como las células iban cobrando poco a poco un aspecto normal.

-Vaya…- susurró.

Donatello se quedó mirando el perfil de April mientras que esta observaba el proceso de regeneración.

Le fascinaba cada rasgo de ella, cada peca, cada mechón…a sus ojos era perfecta. _"Vaya…"_ pensó él. Hoy estaba especialmente guapa, su piel había cogido color y sus ojos brillaban más, Donnie pensó que se la veía realmente feliz… y eso le hacía feliz a él.

April apartó los ojos del microscopio y los dirigió a él, mirando sorprendida como tenía la mirada puesta en ella mientras sonreía plácidamente. Levantó las cejas un poco y lo miró más fijamente, sacándolo de su ensoñación.

-Ehh…- Donnie se levantó de un saltó y se dirigió rápidamente hacía un armario del que cogió una caja metálica.

-Voy a sacarte un poco de sangre para el próximo- dijo sin volverse a mirarla todavía.

April dudó antes de preguntar.

-… ¿Para Karai?

Donnie se giró, dejó la caja sobre la mesa y asintió.

-Donnie, sé que quieres ayudar, pero sabes que no es lo mismo, su mutación está alterada.

-Hay que intentarlo- después la miró.

April le sostuvo la mirada en silencio antes de bajarla y asentir lentamente, remangándose la manga. Donnie sacó una jeringuilla esterilizada y un algodón, después rodeó con una goma el brazo de April.

-¿Preparada?

-Confío en ti- dijo mientras que levantaba la mirada hacía él.

Donnie sintió como sus mejillas le ardían mientras que la miraba a los ojos, ella le sostenía la mirada y le sonreía despreocupada. Él se obligó a bajar la mirada y prestar atención a la aguja que estaba a punto de clavar en April, odiaba hacerle cualquier tipo de daño, pero era necesario. Procuró hacerlo lo más rápido e indoloro posible, encontrando la vena a la primera.

April no quería mirar a su brazo, así que miraba a la cara de Donnie. La verdad es que siempre le había parecido guapísimo, a pesar de su condición de mutante, aunque puede que fuera eso lo que le hacía aún más atractivo. Todo en él le parecía bonito, la separación de sus dientes, su cuerpo…Le encantaban sobre todo sus ojos marrones, cuando la miraba, creía que se desnudaba completamente ante él, que no podía ocultarle nada.

Su rostro estaba muy cerca del suyo y April podía ver su cara de concentración, sacando la lengua como siempre. April lo miró fijamente y notó como el corazón le iba más rápido, algo en su interior le empujaba hacía delante, algo que había sentido muchas veces antes. Cuándo lo hacía pensaba que solo era un reflejo tonto, algo que todos los humanos sentían cuando tenían a alguien tan cerca, pero no, algo dentro de ella casi la obligaba, y es que lo quería tanto. Desde el primer día se preguntaba que habría hecho ella para merecer tal ángel de la guarda, Donnie siempre había estado ahí para ella, preocupándose, salvándola, haciéndola sentir segura. April sentía que no lo merecía, en realidad no creía que hubiese ninguna chica en el mundo que de verdad mereciese a Donnie. Eso era algo que la echaba para atrás, pero al verlo ahí, tan cerca de ella, sintiendo como se había convertido en algo fundamental en su vida…

-Ya está.

-¿Eh?- April se echó para atrás, sobresaltada.

-He terminado, mantente esto.

Donnie se levantó y April apretó el algodoncillo contra su brazo, avergonzada. Él metió la sangre en un tubo de ensayo y la metió en una especie de refrigerador, después se volvió a ella.

Se quedaron mirándose y al final fue April quien, tras dudar, preguntó:

-Eh…Donnie.

Él se apoyó en la mesa, al lado de la silla de ella.

-Dime.

-Cuando…o sea si…si consigues devolver a Karai a su estado original… ¿Qué pasará?

Donnie se quedó mirándola, un poco sorprendido, después se sentó en la silla de enfrente. Ambos se sentían en confianza.

-Quiero decir que, ¿ella vivirá aquí?

Donnie suspiró y desvió la vista hacía el suelo, para April fue obvio que era un tema que se le había pasado por la cabeza y, como era de esperar, no sabía muy bien que pensar.

-Supongo, ella es la hija de Splinter y…- se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía y la volvía a mirar- tampoco es que ella tenga más opción, o que yo tenga más voz en este asunto.

April asintió con la cabeza, Donnie tenía razón, siempre la tenía.

Se quedó pensativa mirando al suelo y él le cogió una mano entre las suyas, quedando totalmente enterrada.

-Quiero que sepas que, pase lo que pase…- Donnie la miró a la cara y después bajo la vista para añadir- todo va a salir bien.

April sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa, ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose…hasta que unos carraspeos vinieron de la puerta.

-Vaya, siento interrumpir ¿eh?

April y Donnie se separaron rápidamente, viendo a Mikey de brazos cruzados en la puerta. Pronto este sonrió y fue corriendo hasta April.

-¡Mira April! ¿A que es bonito?

Mikey le tendió una figura de acción de uno sus personajes favoritos, mientras que April la cogía y la examinaba.

-¡Para esto nos has…! ¿¡Para esto vienes!? ¡¿Para un maldito juguete?!- Donnie se levantó de un salto dando gritos y levantando un puño hacía Mikey, quien gritó y se escondió detrás de April.

-Déjalo, a mi me gusta.

Donnie frunció el ceño y se dejó caer en la silla con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Te gusta de verdad?

April desvió la vista hacía Donnie quien seguía de morros mirando hacía un lado.

-Es lo mejor del mundo.


	17. Desaparecidos -parte 1

_Otra nueva historia! Espero que esta sea un poco más oscura que las anteriores, y también más larga, porque voy a cambiar el funcionamiento del fic._

 _A partir de ahora, no seguiré la historia seguida, sino que se verá interumpida por "capitulos normales", creo que si es seguida se nos hace un poco pesado, sobre todo a mí. Así que la segunda parte ya vendrá, mientras que el próximo capítulo será corto e individual, como los otros._

 _Esta historia_ _va tener momentos Apritello, como el que viene, será que le he cogido el gustillo._

 _La historia se situa en algún punto después de volver de la granja, pero antes de que Shredder capture a Karai._

* * *

\- Venga, ¿Cómo sabes que no te gusta si no lo has probado?

Mikey miraba con ojos grandes y felices a la cara de April, mientras que acercaba un gran puré de algas a su cara y ella se echaba hacía atrás.

-Bueno es que…- El olor de aquella masa verde y marrón llegó hasta la nariz de April, la cual se esforzaba por esbozar una sonrisa mientras que pensaba a toda velocidad como librarse de probar aquella cosa.- Es que…no tengo hambre.

-¿Ni una cucharadita?  
April continuó sonriendo torpemente mientras que negaba con la cabeza. Al final Mikey suspiró y dejó el bol sobre la mesa.

-¿Dónde está el libro de cocina que te di?

Mikey abrió un armario y sacó el libro de cocina que April tenía y el cual nunca había utilizado.

-Es que parece tan difícil…

April miró a la cara triste de Mikey y le cogió el libro de entre las manos.

-Tiene que haber uno más fácil y más- desvió la mirada hacía el puré- …apetecible.

Los ojos de Mikey se iluminaron y muy entusiasmado preguntó:

-¿Hay alguna receta japonesa?

April seguía pasando las hojas del libro a toda velocidad, sin mirarle.

-Mmmm no creo, este libro es de cocina europea.

-¡De ahí vienes tú!

April miró a Mikey con ojos tiernos, era cierto que su abuelo paterno era de Irlanda, pero no consideraba ese país como parte de ella.

\- ¿Tenemos…cerdo?

-Buaj, no, no comemos carne.

-Hay si, siempre se me olvida. Bien pues, a ver… ¿patatas?

-Sí.

-¿Huevos?

-¡Sí!

-¿Cebolla?

-Re-que-te sí.

-¡Perfecto por que vamos a hacer una tortilla!

-¡Sí una tortilla!

-Vale, primero hay que batir los huevos…

April se puso un delantal y Mikey hizo lo mismo, después él se puso a pelar patatas mientras que ella los batía.

-¡Hay no!- April paró de golpe.

-¿Qué qué?

-Necesitamos pan.

-¡Y mayonesa!

-¡Sí!

-¡Y vino!

-Tampoco te pases- dijo ella mientras se reía- Tengo de todo eso en mi casa.

April alzó la vista por encima de la encimera de la cocina y vio a Raphael tumbado en un puf mientras que leía una revista.

-¡Raph!- April lo llamó.

Él hizo un ruidito en respuesta, sin girarse ni prestarle ninguna atención.

-¿Puedes ir a mi casa y traer pan, mayonesa y todo lo que encuentres?

-¿En serio? ¿Ahora?

-Vamos, por favor, ya verás como vale la pena a la hora de comer.

Él se quedó un segundo mirándola e, incapaz de decirles que no, soltó un bufido mientras que se levantaba.

-¡Gracias!- gritaron Mikey y April al unísono.

Siguieron cocinando y luchando juguetonamente entre sí, sobre todo cuando a Mikey se le veía a la cabeza manchar a April con harina o lo primero que encontrara.

Cuando ya casi era la hora de comer, Donnie, Mikey y Leo se pusieron a poner la mesa, mientras que April avisaba a Splinter.

-Sensei.

April se asomó al dojo, viéndolo a espaldas a ella, en su posición habitual.

-Mmm- Splinter levantó una ceja y miró hacía ella.

-Vamos a comer.

Splinter se levantó y la siguió hasta la cocina.

Todos iban a sentarse en sus sitios antes de que Splinter notara la falta de uno de sus hijos.

-¿Dónde está Raphael?- Splinter miro en todas direcciones y los demás hicieron lo propio.

-Debería de haber llegado, hace mucho que se fue.

-Será mejor que lo llame.

Leonardo sacó su T-phone y se lo puso contra la oreja, todos se quedaron en silencio, esperando a qué él hablara, a que les dijera que ya iba y que estaba bien.

-No contesta.

-Vuelve a llamar.

-Salta el buzón.

-Que raro…- Donnie se acarició la barbilla, y se quedó pensativo.

-Pero, es imposible, solo tenía que ir hasta mi casa…son diez minutos- April se pasó una mano por el pelo, mirando a todos y a toda direcciones, hasta que se dejó caer en la silla.

-Tenéis que ir a buscarlo-Splinter se irguió y miró a sus hijos.

\- Hai sensei.

-Tranquila April- Donnie se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en la espalda- seguro que no es nada, se habrá quedado sin batería- April levantó la cabeza y le sonrío.

-Sí…pero yo también quiero ir.

April se había unido mucho a Raphael en la estancia en la granja, había descubierto que, de todas las tortugas, era con la que más cosas tenía en común. Nunca se le olvidaría lo que hizo por ella cuando el tornado se los llevó por delante. Ni todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos cuando Leo estaba dormido.

-Esta bien- Leo los miró a todos- Mikey y yo buscaremos alrededor de las alcantarillas, April, ve con Donnie a tu casa, y al menos, buscad cualquier rastro de que llegara.

Todos se despidieron de Splinter con un movimiento de cabeza y salieron de la guarida.

* * *

-Seguro que mientras vamos él llega.

Donnie y April caminaban por el túnel de la alcantarilla que tan bien conocían, lo habían recorrido millones de veces. Sobre todo cuando ella aún no tenía habitación en la guarida y se quedaba hasta tarde.

April seguía con la mirada fija en el suelo y Donnie intentaba animarla por todos lo medios.

-Donnie, hace más de hora y media que se fue.

-Bueno, puede que…- Él levantó un brazo y se frotó la nuca- se haya encontrado con Casey y ya sabes, esos dos juntos…

-No es tan irresponsable y además, Casey está castigado.

-¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?

-¿¡Eso importa!?

April se giró enfrente de Donnie, cortándole el paso, su grito retumbaba por toda la alcantarilla. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose a la cara, April enseguida bajó la mirada, respirando ruidosamente, no debía de haber reaccionado así.

Donnie también bajo la mirada, hasta que ella le levantó la cabeza, sujetándole por la barbilla y le obligó a mirarla a la cara otra vez.

-Lo siento –susurró- Es que… yo no… - A April se le apagó la voz y ladeó la cabeza.

-Tranquila- Donnie le sonrió y le cogió la mejilla con su mano.- Yo también estoy preocupado por él.

April devolvió la sonrisa a Donnie con ojos tristes antes de proseguir la marcha. Siguieron caminando en silencio, solo en compañía del otro, mientras que ambos deseaban en silencio que su hermano estuviera bien.


	18. Northampton

_Este es un pequeño fragmento que quería hacer, es de cuando llegan a Northampton por primera vez y April trata de asimilar todo lo ocurrido en "The invasion". Creo que contiene un pequeño momento bastante oscuro, pero he intentado hacerlo lo mas sutil posible, prometido._

* * *

April dejó a los chicos instalándose y salió de la casa. Se sentía completamente perdida, y aún no había asimilado bien nada de lo que acababa de pasar.

Se quedó de pie, mirando a la fachada, y un montón de recuerdos se apelotonaron en su mente. Un chirrido llamó su atención y se giró para descubrir su viejo columpio de madera.

Se acercó lentamente, como temiendo que fuera a desaparecer y dudando, tocó uno de los postes.

Las imágenes de ella con sus padres, felices, llegaron a su cabeza instantáneamente, tan de golpe que tuvo que soltarlo. Tras observarlo detenidamente otra vez, intento sentarse, con cuidado, temiendo que se callera. Desde allí la vista de la casa era más global, desde allí podía aclarar su cabeza.

Todo había pasado tan rápido…aún esperaba poder despertarse. Se sentía tan tonta, todo esto había sido culpa suya, aunque jamás hubiera pensado que Irma fuera un kraang... un kraang ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? La amiga más cercana que tenía…la única en la cual confiaba tanto como para enseñarle su secreto, y resultaba que todo era mentira. Ahora estaba, oficialmente, casi sin amigas.

April miró al suelo y suspiró. ¿Acaso le hacían falta? Para nada, tenía a las tortugas, tenía a su… April abrió mucho los ojos y sintió como se le encogía el corazón, tanto que casi le dolía. Su padre. A veces April creía que había una fuerza en el mundo, un destino que les impedía estar juntos. Lo peor había sido cuando no la reconoció e intentó atacarla, esa era una imagen que permanecería cerca de ella mucho tiempo…

Empezó a balancearse, despacio. Levantó la barbilla hacía el cielo y respiró profundamente, todo era demasiado. Todo de golpe, demasiado deprisa. El viento soplaba y no se oía nada, solo las hojas de los árboles, era un ambiente tranquilo, solitario.

Empezó a pensar en Leo y un nudo se le formó en la garganta, tan grande que tuvo que contraer mucho la cara para controlarlo, para al final dejarlo salir en un sollozo. Empezó a notar los ojos húmedos y ladeó la cara hacía su hombro, encerrándose en sí misma.

Sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer, su padre era psicólogo y se lo había dicho muchas veces, hay que exteriorizarlo, hay que llorar.

Comprobó que no había nadie y se encerró la cara en las manos, después se desahogó.

Le costaba respirar, y llegó a un punto en el que incluso se mareó, no distinguiendo bien donde estaba. Intentó tranquilizarse y se pasó las palmas de las manos por las mejillas, secándose las lágrimas. Se puso a alerta cuando oyó la voz de Casey. Estaba con Mikey y los vió a lo lejos, iban hacía la furgoneta.

April se levantó sin hacer ruido y echó a correr hacía el bosque. No lo conocía, había crecido muchísimo, pero le daba igual, de hecho, lo que mejor le podría pasar ahora mismo era perderse.

Corría mientras veía de reojo a los animales mirándola, con las lágrimas aún resbalándosele por las mejillas, pisando troncos, ramas y hojas secas a toda velocidad. De repente, su pie se quedó encajado en la raíz de un árbol y se dio de bruces contra el suelo. Eso no hizo más que incrementar su llanto, se quedó tendida en el suelo, agarrando fuerte las hojas secas. Hasta que vió algo brillando delante de ella. Alargó el brazo hacia delante y cogió su tessen.

Se quedó observándolo unos segundos, y después apoyo su espalda contra el tronco del árbol. Lo abrió y vió su reflejo. Dios, nunca se había visto tan demacrada…apartó su vista y después se obligó a mirar otra vez. Pero ya no veía su propio rostro, veía el de Splinter.

-Lo siento…-susurró.

El viento llamó su atención y se levantó. Su pelo comenzó a agitarse más y más a medida que se acercaba al gran precipicio que se abría a pocos metros ante ella. Siguió caminando, se acercó lo más que pudo y se agarró a un pequeño árbol del borde. El viento la empujaba hacía todos lados, pero solo su pelo se movía.

Miró hacía el cielo y le pareció verlo a él, después vió el río pasando a lo lejos. _"Eres como el río_ " recordó _"Eres como el río, pareces inocente y calmada, pero llevas piedras en tu interior y puedes arrastrar cualquier cosa con la fuerza de la corriente"_ La voz de Splinter en su mente la inundó. Nunca había entendido muy bien aquellas palabras, pero ahora sí.

" _No puedo fallarles así"_ pensó, se alejó del borde y miró hacía atrás antes de volver a abrir su tessen, seguía sin ver su reflejo, sin embargo el de Splinter sí.

Se lo llevó al corazón y emprendió el viaje de vuelta, caminando despacio, relajándose.

Cuando salió de entre los árboles vió a Donnie y Mikey con unos troncos enormes, casi no podían con ellos. April se arregló el pelo y se secó cualquier rastro de lágrimas, suspiró hondo y caminó hacía ellos.

Ambos estaban encarándose el uno con el otro, con dificultades para transportarlo, April cogió el tronco por el medio y lo levantó lo más que pudo.

-¿Para donde?

-El granero.

Los tres lo llevaron sin dificultad, y tuvieron que ponerlo en el techo, sujetando dos vigas.

-¿Cuánto hay que hacer en la casa, Donnie?

-No mucho, instalaré corriente eléctrica y agua.

-¡E internet!

Donnie miró con recriminación a su hermano.

-Mikey, te recuerdo que no estamos aquí de vacaciones.

-No pasa nada- April se puso entre ellos- lo intentaremos poner Mikey… ¿sabes ya cual va a ser tu habitación?

Mikey negó con la cabeza y April lo rodeó con el brazo.

-Pues vamos ya, no querrás que Raph se quede con la mejor.

Mikey sonrió y volvió a negar con la cabeza. Después ella miró el lugar y se giró hacía Donnie.

\- ¿No crees que este sería un buen laboratorio…improvisado?

-Umm… sí, este podría ser mi laboratorio- volvió a mirar alrededor- Sí, definitivamente tengo que traer mis cosas aquí.

Mikey y April salieron del granero y Donnie se quedó, colocando mentalmente sus cosas.

* * *

-¿Has visto ya la casa?

-No, solo el baño…

Mikey se entristeció al recordar a su hermano y April abrió la puerta principal.

-Pues te va a encantar, ya lo verás, hay dos pisos, y un sótano, y un desván…

-¿Y tele?

-¡Claro! Mírala ahí.

Mikey volvió a sonreír y contagió a April, la cual comenzó a saber cual iba a ser su cometido durante su estancia en

Northampton.

Tenía que ser fuerte, como el río.


	19. Desaparecidos -parte 2

_Hola! Siento no haber subido nada en un tiempo, pero es que lo que tenía en mente era subir un capítulo relativo a "Turtles in time" (Aunque eso era antes de enterarme de que era un episodio de dos partes_ _¬¬ así que vendrá luego) Por lo que tuve que ponerme con la parte dos de desaparecidos, ¡y aqui esta!._

* * *

April y Donnie entraron por la ventana al piso, la entrada y salida habitual de ambos, uno para no ser visto por los vecinos y otro para no ser vista por su padre.

Cuando entraron en la habitación de April todo estaba perfectamente normal (el caos normal) April tuvo que utilizar todos sus conocimientos ninjas para ocultar a Donnie una prenda interior que estaba fuera de su sitio.

-Eh…vamos a la cocina- dijo ella aún un poco azorada.

Se dirigieron a las escaleras que llegaban hasta el segundo piso.

-¿Y el Sr. O'Neil?

-¿A esta hora? Trabajando.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina todo estaba recogido, al igual que el resto de la casa, sin ningún rastro de peleas o de visitas.

-El pan sigue aquí- dijo April sacándolo de la bolsa.

Donnie se cogió de la barbilla y miró alrededor.

-Eso quiere decir que no llegó a venir.

-¡Dios! ¡Te prometo que como esto sea una broma de las suyas lo va a pagar!

-¿Y si ya ha llegado?

-Nos hubieran llamado.

En esos momentos el teléfono de Donnie empezó a sonar, ambos se quedaron sorprendidos y en completo silencio mientras que contestaba.

-… ¿Sí? Hola Leo.

April miraba esperanzada el semblante de Donnie, antes de que este suspirara y se dejara caer un poco.

-…Nada por aquí tampoco.

April se apoyó en el fregadero y se pasó la mano por la frente ¿Dónde estaría?

-Está bien. Adiós.

-¿Y bien?

-Búsqueda exhaustiva, a partir de ya.

April y Donnie se pasaron las primeras horas de la tarde buscando de tejado en tejado, buscando cualquier rastro del clan del pie o incluso del kraang. Casey también fue avisado, pero se unió a leo y Mikey.

Pasadas unas horas April se vio tan exhausta que tuvo que detenerse.

-…No puedo…más. Lo siento.

Donnie se acercó a ella, con el aspecto de haberse levantado de una siesta.

-Tranquila, hemos quedado justo en el callejón de abajo. Deja que te lleve.

-No, eso puedo hacerlo.

Una vez abajo no pasaron más de cinco minutos antes de que los otros llegaran.

-Increíble, absolutamente increíble- decía Leo una y otra vez- Si fuera un secuestro ya sabríamos algo, hubieran contactado con nosotros.

-A lo mejor se ha caído y se ha quedado inconsciente.

-Lo hubiéramos visto.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- dijo Casey tras su máscara.

Leo se quedó callado y con voz impotente dijo.

-Seguir buscando. Ya habrá noticias.

Al cabo de un rato se habían vuelto a separar y siguieron buscando aún cuando todavía no había empezado a anochecer.

Fue entonces cuando el teléfono de Donnie sonó.

-¿Sí?-April miraba con atención. -¿Qué?... ¡Imposible!

April se había acercado a él y le tiraba del brazo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Pero Donnie continuaba al teléfono absorto.

-No, no la perderé de vista. Tener cuidado.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Donnie se giró a April con ojos tristes, sin saber muy bien como decírselo.

-Casey ha desaparecido- soltó al fin.

April se quedó mirándolo un momento, sin asimilarlo bien.

-¿Qué?

-Estaba con ellos…y de repente no estaba- dijo elevando los brazos.

-¿Qué está pasando Donnie?

-No lo sé.

Se sentaron abatidos en la repisa de una azotea, el sol había empezado a ponerse.

-Deberíamos de estar todos juntos ahora.

-Deberíamos de ir a la guarida- dijo Donnie- desde allí podría rastrear los T-phones.

Ella asintió y se levantaron. El móvil de April empezó a vibrar. Dejó que Donnie le sacara unos pasos antes de ver el mensaje.

Lo que vio la dejo helada, no se lo esperaba para nada. Venía de un número privado y tubo que leerlo varías veces para entenderlo. El mensaje era escueto, pero muy claro, decía:

 _"Ven esta noche a las 00:00 al taller abandonado en el puerto_

 _si quieres recuperar a tus amigos. Díselo a alguien y los mato._

 _Te vigilo siempre."_

April se quedó muda y parada en el suelo. Y debía de estar tan blanca que hasta Donnie lo notó.

-Tranquila.- Dijo pasándole un brazo tímidamente por los hombros- Los encontraremos ya verás. Y no voy a dejar que nadie te coja, vamos a la guarida.

April asintió instintivamente, mientras que su mente pasó del blanco absoluto a estar repleta de pensamientos, ideas y planes que pasaban a toda prisa.

¿Le habrían mandado notas similares a los otros y de esa manera habían desaparecido? ¿Habían sido anzuelos para llegar hasta ella o simplemente iban de uno en uno hasta acabar con todos? ¿Quién estaba detrás de todo esto?

Oía como Donnie le hablaba pero sin embargo era como si el significado de las palabras no consiguiera entrar en su cabeza. Solo salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio sorprendida que ya habían llegado a la guarida y que la voz de Leo retumbaba por los túneles.

-Probemos suerte con tus cacharros Donnie, esta noche saldremos de nuevo.

-¿Esta noche?- dijo April casi gritando de repente.

-Sí, somos ninjas, la noche es nuestra, nos será mucho más fácil y ampliaremos la zona.

April se sintió estúpida, pero sin embargo no sabía muy bien qué hacer, esta noche tenía que desaparecer sin que la vieran.

-Iré con vosotros.

-No- dijo Leo casi inmediatamente- Tú te quedarás aquí con Splinter hasta que todo este zanjado. No queremos que desaparezcas tú también. No te pondría en peligro ni un solo segundo.

Ante semejantes palabras April miró al suelo, sin argumentos, había supuesto que desaparecer con las tortugas hubiera sido mil veces más fácil que desaparecer con Splinter. Y efectivamente así era.

Las horas pasaban increíblemente rápidas, y a cada minuto que pasaba April se ponía más nerviosa.

-Ten- Splinter y ella estaban solos después de que las tortugas partieran, él le sostenía una taza de té delante de ella- Esto te tranquilizará, ya lo verás.

April le dio las gracias y bebió, pensó que era preferible que pensara que estaba nerviosa por Casey Raph, antes de que porque posiblemente se acercase a su muerte.

Splinter paseaba por la sala con su habitual calma _"¿Cómo lo hace?"_ pensaba April. También intentó recordar a qué hora se iba Splinter a la cama, aunque era algo en lo que nunca se había fijado y no tenía ni idea.

-Ahora a la cama- dijo quitándole la taza- Mañana será otro día. Descansa.

Se dieron las buenas noches y April se encaminó a su habitación, intranquila. _"Las 11:30"_ pensó _"Aún hay tiempo"._

Se metió en las sábanas sin desprenderse de la ropa, y esperó a no oír nada.

Todo estaba tranquilo. Eran ya las 11:45 y tendría que salir ahora si quería llegar a tiempo, por suerte, sabía llegar a casi todas partes por medio de los túneles de las alcantarillas, aunque esa noche preferiría que le diera el aire.

Portando con las botas en la mano salió de su habitación tras comprobar que el pasillo estuviese despejado.

Pasó a través de la guarida con todo en calma, ya lo había hecho otras veces, cuando sus pesadillas no la dejaban dormir y se pasaba las horas de la madrugada viendo la tele.

Saltó la entrada giratoria metálica y, sintiéndolo con todo su corazón por lo que se encontrarían las tortugas y Splinter por la mañana, se encaminó hacia la noche.


	20. Yokai

_Aquí está el pequeño capítulo que se desarrolla inmediatamente después de "Tale of the Yokay" y "Turtles in time" (¡Así que si no los habeis visto aún saber que este cap esta lleno de Spoilers!) Solo quería a una tortuga para explicarle a April lo sucedido, y tenía que ser Mikey para explicar su flechazo._ _(Además me encantan estos dos juntos) ¡Espero que os guste!. En seguida la parte tres de "desaparecidos"_

* * *

April miraba su reflejo en el pequeño espejo de su cómoda. Era de noche y había subido a su habitación una vez que decidió que ya no soportaba más el programa de ciencia que su padre estaba viendo.

Tenía puesto el pijama de verano y no quedaba ni una gota de maquillaje en su rostro, aunque tampoco es que se notase mucho la diferencia. Observo su cara detenidamente, cada imperfección, cada peca, y la giraba a un lado y a otro. Levantó la vista del espejo circular pequeño y se comenzó a mirar en el espejo grande, se soltó el pelo y echó la cabeza hacía atrás, agitándola. Cogió su cepillo y empezó a cepillarse el pelo, suavemente. Una vez que hubo terminado se quedó quieta, mirándose a sí misma. _"No sé para que me molesto"_ pensó _"No hay nada que hacer"_ Con una mueca de resignación se levantó de la silla y se tumbó en la cama, aún hecha. La ventana que daba a la salida de incendios estaba abierta y April notaba el aire de la noche de verano en sus piernas.

Cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y se quedó escuchando el silencio, tal y como Splinter le había enseñado. _"Cerrar los ojos, abrir los oídos…"_ Empezó a oír el ruido de la calle y a sus vecinos de la habitación de al lado, uno hablaba acerca de lo mal que le había ido a su equipo de futbol mientras la mujer se esforzaba en hacerse escuchar.

Una sonrisa surcó el rostro de April, si ella podía oír a los vecinos con aquella claridad, aún cuando no hablaban alto, no podía ni imaginarse su concierto cuando cantaba alzando mucho la voz para molestar a su padre.

 _"_ _Eso explica muchas cosas…"_ pensó, mientras que recordaba la manera extraña en que la miraban al encontrársela en el portal.

Al menos había podido disfrutar de un mes de paz. Nada de Karai, nada de Shredder y, por supuesto, nada de Kraang…solo un mes de verano como cualquier otro. No es que hubiese hecho mucha vida social, pero le había dado tiempo de devorar una trilogía entera y de visitar a las tortugas y Splinter casi a diario. La verdad es que se echaban bastante de menos desde que ya no vivían juntos, como en Northampton.

Unos ruidos la sacaron de su pensamiento y April se incorporó en la cama, estando alerta. Miró hacía la ventana y, sin apartar la vista de ella, sacó su tessen de la mesita. Se deslizó hasta el suelo y. lista para atacar, se asomó…

El brazo de April se quedó congelado en el aire mientras que una cara muy familiar le sonreía y le decía hola con la mano.

-¡Mikey! ¿Sabes el susto que…Sabes el susto que me _dais_ cada vez que hacéis eso?

-Lo siento.- Dijo mirándola avergonzado-¡pero es que tengo que contarte algo superfuerte!

April apoyó su mano en su mejilla y espero a que Mikey le dijera que, probablemente, habían quitado su serie de televisión favorita o algo así. Sin embargo algo raro había en la expresión de Mikey que despertó la curiosidad en ella.

-Es que…bueno, veras…yo…a mí...- Mikey se ponía rojísimo mientras que miraba al suelo y jugueteaba con las manos.

-Vamos, dilo ya.

-A mi…- Mikey quitó las manos del suelo y la miró a la cara-…me gusta una chica.

April sintió como la sangre dejaba de fluir por su cuerpo, sin embargo, el corazón empezó a irle más rápido. Eso era lo último que esperaría oír de Mikey, tan lo último que ni siquiera nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza. Sus palabras la golpearon al igual que si chocara contra un muro.

Apartó la mirada de Mikey y se quedó pensativa. Menudo deja vu…habían pasado muchos meses desde la última vez que una tortuga había pronunciado esas mismas palabras, en esa misma ventana, en una noche como aquella…sin embargo ya no estaba emocionada, al igual que entonces.

Simultáneas imágenes de Karai pasaron por su cabeza, al igual que trozos de una película. Ella destrozando a las tortugas, haciendo daño a Splinter y, lo que a April le daba más rabia de todo, jugando con los sentimientos de Leo. Cuantas veces lo había visto sufrir por culpa de aquella chica, aquella chica que al principio no lo escuchaba y a la que luego no podría encontrar.

April no soportaba aquello, no lo soportaba entonces y no lo soportaba ahora, y Dios sabe que había echo lo posible para alejar de Leo de aquellos pensamientos, disuadiéndolo, intentando sacársela de la cabeza. Lo consiguió durante su estancia en la granja, pero una vez regresaron, la pesadilla volvió a comenzar.

Desde entonces April se había vuelto muy protectora con ellos, sobre todo de las mujeres como aquella, y ahora la chica se encontraba de nuevo con la misma historia.

Mikey ya había entrado en el cuarto y se había tumbado en la cama, mientras que April seguía en la ventana, absorta del mundo real y consumida por una mala sensación.

-Tendrías que haberla visto, era impresionante.- April giró la cara lentamente hacía él y lo escuchó- Es la chica más guapa que he visto en mi vida…después de ti, claro- dijo Mikey levantando la cabeza.

April hizo una mueca irónica y se sentó en el borde, después sonrió _"Mikey me conoce demasiado bien"_ pensó.

\- Y también sabía pelear y…me besó.

-¿Qué te beso?- dijo April elevando la voz sorprendida.

-Sí, dos veces- prosiguió Mikey con una sonrisa y la mirada perdida- Aquí- y se señaló el moflete.

-Ahh- dijo April un poco más aliviada, sonriéndole. -¿Y qué pasó después con ella?

-Se fué…- dijo él con tono aflijido- Fue increible April, vivimos muchas cosas en el pasado. ¡Pudimos ver a Splinter! Y...- le cambió el semblante- todo lo que pasó.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Y eso cuando a sido?- dijo April atropelladamente, tenía tantas preguntas que se le apelotonaban en la boca.

-Pues...-Mikey miró el reloj de la mesita- …hace cómo unos veinte minutos.

Increible, April no se lo podía creer. Quería saberlo todo, absolutamente todo. Y Mikey se lo contó. Le contó como apareció aquella extraña chica en el aire, como tuvieron que enfrentarse a aquel mutante del futuro y, finalmente, cómo conocieron a Tang Shen y cómo presenciaron su muerte.

Para cuando hubo terminado, eran las tantas de la madrugada y April, saliendo de su shock, pudo adivinar que había pequeños detalles que Mikey no le había contado a propósito. Ella lo miró elevando una ceja, sin duda la conocía _demasiado_ bien, pensó April.

También pudo observar cómo había afectado la muerte de Shen a Mikey, el cual pudo ver su cuerpo sin vida, y, a pesar de no estar allí, April se contagió de aquel sentimiento, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Mikey.

-Tranquilo- dijo pasándole la mano por la cabeza- ya ha pasado todo, el pasado ya pasó y el presente está intacto.

-Sí- le dijo Mikey sonriendo- Me alegro mucho de que no te pasara nada y no desaparecieras, April.

Ella se quedó mirándolo sorprendida y después sonrió, sí, sin duda aquel era uno de los detalles que no había mencionado antes.

Cuando bajó a la cocina y volvió con algo de beber, se encontró con Mikey dormido en su cama. Ella lo miró con ternura y lo tapó con las sábanas. Escribió un mensage a los demás con el T-Phone de él y se tumbó a su lado. La verdad es que estaba muy cansada, y el pobre Mikey devía de estarlo muchísimo más.

April le dio un beso de buenas noches y se acurrucó a su lado, sin duda alguien como Mikey no merecía pasar por todo aquello. Y, casí al instante, acompañó a Mikey en el mundo de los sueños.


	21. Desaparecidos -parte 3

_Ya esta aquí la tercera parte. No quería subirla tan pronto, pero la tenía completa desde hace días y no he podido esperar más!_

* * *

Era una noche de invierno realmente agradable, y April hubiera disfrutado enormemente de ella si no fuera por la maraña de nervios en su estómago que casi la hacía vomitar.

Era día de diario y la ciudad estaba desierta, completamente. Apenas si casi se veían luces encendidas por las ventanas. _"Genial, ahora si muero, no habrá testigos que puedan decir a donde me dirigía. Jamás encontraran mi cuerpo"_ April movió la cabeza de un lado para otro y siguió con paso firme, no, no debía pensar en esas cosas.

El gran puerto de abrió paso ante ella, y la chica agarró con fuerza el tessen que portaba a su espalda, asegurándose de que estaba allí.

 _"Vamos pelirroja"_ se dijo " _Has salido de peores que esta"_ Con paso firme y respirando el aire hasta que inflara por completo los pulmones, se adentró al inmenso taller abandonado. Aún faltaba un minuto para las 12 en punto.

Al llegar hasta la puerta, April se encontró con que estaba tapiada con tablas de madera. Arrancó las tres últimas y pasó a gatas por el estrecho hueco, sintiéndose más estúpida a cada paso que daba.

Una vez dentro la oscuridad absoluta la abordo, no consiguiendo oír nada. Dio unos tímidos pasos hacia el interior, sin atreverse a hablar, oyendo el eco del ruido de sus botas.

- _Vaya, que puntual, fantástico._

April se sobresaltó y sacó su tessen, dando vueltas sobre sí, preparándose para lo que podría venir. Aunque, si tenía que ser sincera, no creía que hubiera llegado hasta ese nivel con Splinter.

-¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Vamos sal! ¡Muéstrate!

La chica intentó que su voz sonara fuerte y desafiante, sin embargo, no creía que hubiera podido ocultar su miedo.

 _-¡No temas jovencita! No debes tener miedo, al menos por ahora. ¡Antes nos divertiremos un poco!-_ La voz era la de un hombre joven y con tono jovial, y a April no podría darle más escalofríos, sin embargo, dejó que continuara. - _Me encantan los humanos, son mi debilidad, he de admitirlo. No están dotados de ningún poder mágico, y sin embargo, están llenos de pensamientos, emociones, sueños…ahhh ¿encantador verdad?_

April seguía sin entender nada, y no se atrevía a andar en aquella oscuridad.

- _Primero cogí a aquel mutante grandote, y la verdad es que fue bastante interesante, pero por desgracia, no parecía dispuesto a seguir mis reglas… ¡así que ahora se encuentra un poco indispuesto!_

-¿Qué has hecho con él?- chilló April a la oscuridad, todo su miedo se había desvanecido y ahora solo podía sentir ira en cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

- _Todo a su tiempo querida…El caso es que luego me decanté por el humano sí, pero…bueno, aunque lleno de matices, no resultó ser la joya más brillante de la corona._

-¿¡Qué quieres de mí!?

- _Comprobar si tú eres aquel a quien mi amo está buscando. No he tenido suerte hasta ahora, la verdad. Deberás de tener todas las aptitudes…o bueno, las más importantes, ya sabes, inteligencia, valor, bondad, astucia... ¡No me falles, he puesto mis apuestas en ti!_

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué?- April no entendía nada y no tenía ni idea de lo que esa cosa podría querer de ella, todo lo que le había dicho daba vueltas dentro de su cabeza.

- _Te conozco, April O´Neil, te conozco a la perfección. Sé cuáles son tus esperanzas, tus sueños, tus miedos, tus pensamientos…lo sé todo_.

April se preguntaba cómo podría ser eso posible, había cosas que ni siquiera les había contado a las tortugas.

- _En todas esas cosas se basaran tus pruebas, por supuesto, ¿No es emocionante?_

\- ¿Mis pruebas?- repitió a media voz.

- _Será mejor que empecemos ya, si tú no eres la elegida, me quedará mucho trabajo. ¡Suerte querida!_

-¡Espera! ¿La elegida para qué?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, todo se quedó en silencio y April se quedó expectante, completamente desconcertada. De repente, se hizo la luz, y April tuvo que taparse los ojos con el brazo ante la inmensidad del lugar, el cual resulto mucho más grande de lo que se veía desde afuera.

Ante ella se abría un suelo de mármol y por la ventana que había enfrente de ella la puesta de sol, inundando la enorme habitación con sus rayos naranjas. April se quedó quieta, contemplándola, completamente aturdida. Después vio como una pequeña grieta se abría en la ventana y se expandía hacía abajo.

La grieta se abría paso por todo el suelo y April no podía parar de mirarla, embelesada.

Un movimiento llamó su atención y miró hacia su izquierda, a varios metros en la habitación se encontraba Karai _…" ¡Karai!"_ pensó April, ¿Qué haría allí? ¡Y en su forma humana! La mente de April trabajaba a toda prisa mientras que la grieta del suelo se hacía cada vez más y más grande.

¡Por eso no la habían encontrado! ¡Ese hombre la había retenido allí todo el tiempo! Tenía que ayudarla a salir, tenía que llevarla con Splinter.

Cuando dio un paso hacía ella el suelo empezó a temblar. Ambas se tambalearon, el suelo se movía y se movía al igual que si estuvieran en el centro de un terremoto.

-¡April! ¡Karai! ¡No os mováis! ¡Si lo hacéis será peor!

April miró hacia atrás y le dio un vuelco el corazón. Leo acababa de derivar la puerta de entrada y se encaminaba hacia ellas.

-¡Leo!- gritó April ilusionada- ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

-No hay tiempo para eso- dijo mientras que cogía dos largas tablas de madera y las ponía delante de ellas- Vale, ahora, con cuidado cruzad.

Pero era demasiado tarde, todo el suelo que había desde la ventana hacía ellas se desprendió rápidamente y April se encontró volando en el aire, a muchos pisos de altitud… Todo pasó a cámara lenta, alargó el brazo y dio una fuerte sacudida cuando logró sujetarse a una tubería que colgaba del suelo, que ya estaba firme.

April daba patadas en el aire y rezaba todo lo que sabía para no caer. Miró hacía su izquierda y, a varios metros, Karai había sufrido la misma suerte que ella. También se balanceaba en el aire agarrada a una cañería, haciendo vanos intentos por intentar subir, forcejeando y maldiciendo. Ninguna aguantaría mucho más.

April vio a Leonardo, en el medio de las dos, en el suelo firme. Lanzó una rápida mirada a ambas, sospesándolas y luego fue muy veloz hacía su izquierda. Cogió a Karai del brazo y la subió casi sin esfuerzo, dejándola en el suelo.

April se sorprendió a sí misma, pues no sentía enfado, ni ira, solo desesperación por intentar subir. Casi al momento sintió unas manos enormes que la cogían muy fuerte y que la elevaban como si fuera una pluma.

Una vez arriba Leo la examinó y le dio un abrazo que ella no correspondió.

-¡Menos mal que estáis bien!

Pero April se sentía extraña ¿Por qué no estaba enfadada? ¿Por qué fallaba algo?

Entonces algo hizo click en la cabeza, algo que la hizo sonreír, aliviada. Cogió a Leo por los hombros.

-Tú no eres Leo- dijo cogiéndole de la mejilla y sonriendo.

-¿Qué?- dijo él, sin comprender.

-Y ella no es Karai.

Ambos dirigieron la vista hacía ella, la cual seguía tirada en el suelo, desvaneciéndose. Cuando April volvió a mirar a Leo, el también se desvanecía lentamente.

-Leo no me pondría en peligro ni un solo segundo.

Y ante la mención de las palabras que el verdadero le había dicho no mucho antes, este desapareció por completo.

April se quedó mirando el hueco que antes había sido ocupado por Leonardo, comprendiendo cosas como el porqué de repente estaba a muchos metros de altura, sin embargo había sido como un sueño, en el que pasan cosas completamente inverosímiles y no eres capaz de saber que nada es verdad.

Al instante oyó una especie de aplauso en la lejanía.

- _Inteligencia, superada. Aunque claro, no esperaba otra cosa._

El individuo que la tenía retenida allí seguía sin mostrarse, su voz simplemente parecía estar en todas partes. Sin que April apenas se diera cuanta, la habitación ahora era de un blanco pulcro. Ya no había rastro del suelo roto ni de ninguna ventana. Ella se quedó inmóvil, esperando lo que pudiera venir ahora.

April ahora tenía algo muy claro después de la primera prueba, y era que, en efecto, aquel individuo conocía muy bien cada rincón de su mente.


	22. Mamá

_¡Hola! Hoy vengo con un capítulo que se le podría llamar...de protesta jajaa. Desde "Buried secrets" no hemos vuelto a saber nada de la Sra. O´Neil! Por dios que ha pasado con esa mujer?! ¿Soy yo la única en este fandom que se pregunta eso? El caso es que si yo estuviera en la piel de April no pararía de preguntarme donde diantres esta mi madre...así que he hecho un capítulo acerca de ello. Vale que necesitemos encontrar a Karai, vale que necesitemos derrotar a Shredder...pero hay otras tramas en el aire...y necesito esta! Pobre Sra O´Neil que puede estar encerrada en un zulo olvidada y pobres Kirby y April...lo que la echaran de menos en silencio._

 _El capítulo se desarrolla en algún momento después de derrotar al fraang._

 _Por favor, dejar review y propuestas!_

* * *

Kirby se pasó la mano por su frente dolorida. En la oscuridad de su despacho, los rayos del ordenador le daban directamente en los ojos extendiendo el dolor por el resto de su cabeza.

Lanzó un bostezo y miró la hora. Era bastante tarde en la madrugada. Apagó el ordenador y se dirigió a su habitación, andando despacio, como un fantasma por el pasillo.

Se asomó al cuarto de April y vió su silueta bajo las sábanas, esbozó una sonrisa. En otra época le hubiera cerrado la puerta, pero ahora no lo haría por nada del mundo. Tenía que estar constantemente alerta.

A llegar a su grande y solitario dormitorio, se dejó caer sobre su lado de la cama. Como psícologo, él sabía perfectamente que guardar un lado a una persona que ya no estaba no era lo mejor, sin embargo, no podía evitarlo.

Habían pasado diez años desde la última vez que vió a su mujer. Diez larguísimos años que se le habrían echo insostenibles sino fuera por su hija. Ella era lo único que lo hacía seguir en pie.

Y sin embargo había estado a punto de perderla demasiadas veces, si por él fuera, ahora mismo estarían muy lejos de allí. En otro país. Pero sabía que alejar a April de sus amigos, probablemente los únicos verdaderos que había tenido en toda su vida, la destrozaría.

Bajó la vista hacía la foto de la mesita. En ella se veía a un Kirby jóven, con el pelo rizado, sonriendo ampliamente a la cámara. Le pasaba un brazo por encima a una mujer alta, rubía y muy hermosa, que se apoyaba en él. También ella sonreía y en sus brazos se podía ver a un bebé de pocos meses, que asomaba su cabecita por entre los brazos. Tenía el pelo rojo, como su padre, la belleza de su madre y parecía que incluso ella sonreía a aquel extraño objeto que tenía delante.

Una sonrisa triste asomó en el rostro de Kirby, y se levantó, tras pasar cinco minutos observando cada detalle de la fotografía, como de costumbre.

Necesitaba hacer lo que iba a hacer. Se lo tenía prohibido a sí mismo, sabía que aquel no era el camino para superar su pérdida, sabía que así solo se haría daño.

Abrió las puertas del armario y cogió algo que estaba apartado del resto. Lo sacó y lo comtempló delante de él. Era una chaqueta, una chaqueta larga y fina de mujer, de color beige.

Se sentó en el borde la cama (en el lado que no era el suyo) y pasó la mano por las mangas, despacio, acariciándolas. Después se llevó la tela a la nariz y la olió profundamente.

A pesar de los años, la prenda aún contenía su olor, dulce y femenino. Kirby tuvo que apretarse la chaqueta contra los labios, ahogando un sollozó.

Se obligó a dejarla en su sitio, y después a meterse en la cama, pero, de costumbre, por muy cansado que estuviera, no podía dormir.

* * *

La mañana se le hizo eterna a April. Septiembre empezaba y con ello las clases, las eternas clases. Aunque no es que las lecciones fueran lo peor para April, lo peor siempre serían los compañeros. Aquellas extrañas criaturas que, a pesar de tener su misma edad, a April le parecían como de otro planeta. No la entendían en nada, no tenían los mismos gustos. La verdad es que se sentía completamente fuera de lugar y solo lograba tener un poco de alivio cuando Casey se encontraba con ella o cuando compartían clase.

Entró en el recibidor de su casa con paso cansado. Le esperaba otro largo año y, si todo iba bien, esperaba que fuera muy distinto al anterior.

-Hola cariño, ¿Qué tal el primer día?

Su padre se encontraba en la cocina haciendo la comida, algo que rara vez su apretada agenda le permitía.

-Bien.- Se limitó ella a contestar. ¿Cómo le decía a su padre el psicólogo que se encontraba más agusto con mutantes que con personas de su misma especie?

-Me alegro. Estoy haciendo tu plato favorito, hace mucho que no te cocino.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. April entró en su habitación y tiró la mochila hacía un rincón, como si se liberara de las cadenas que la oprimían.

Se sentó delante de su cómoda y se observó. Parecía que venía de la guerra en vez del instituto. No tenía más remedio, aunque tenía muy claro que, a pesar de su buena mano en la ciencia, los números no serían su camino a seguir.

A sus noches en vela se le habían sumado otra preocupación, cómo si no tuviera ya bastantes desde aquel día.

Lo había mantenido en silencio desde entonces y no había tenido valor para contarselo a su padre. Desde el día en que creyó tener a su madre de vuelta, en su cabeza no ha habido casi otro pensamiento.

Había vuelto a sentir la felicidad, había vuelto a tener la esperanza de que estarían todos juntos, después de haberla perdido.

Reencontrarse con su madre había sido como un suelo, un sueño del que despertó demasiado pronto. _"Nunca pierdas la esperanza"_ las palabras de Leo resonaban en su cabeza, intentando seguirlas…sin embargo, todo apuntaba a que no tendría a su madre en mucho tiempo. Las tortugas no estaban para eso ahora. April no las culpaba, para nada, sabía muy bien la necesidad que había por encontrar a Karai ante todo…sin embargo no podía evitar ser un poco egoísta y pensar en su madre. Después de todo, las tortugas le dijeron que intentarían encontrarla.

La incertidumbre de no saber donde estaba era mucho peor que la de tener la certeza de que estaba muerta. Aquel dia April revivió pensamientos que había intentado olvidar… ¿Y si su madre estaba viva? ¿Y si había estado encerrada en algún sitio durante diez años? ¿La seguiría queriendo si eso fuera así?

Una cosa era segura, y es que se sentía incompleta, le faltaba algo. La echaba muchísimo de menos, más de lo que ella misma reconocía.

Guardaba en su memoria unos pocos recuerdos, muy cortos. Y no era capaz de decir cual era real y cual no. Recordaba a una mujer altísima que se elevaba ante ella, y que lavaba los platos mientras que April le tiraba del vestido. Recordaba verla jugar con su padre, diciendose cosas y después verlos abrazados, riéndose. Recordaba ver su cara sonriéndole mientras que estaba sentada en la cama, diciéndole que todo iba a salir bien y que no había nada en el armario…

April no podía ver la hora de volver a tener a su madre con ella. Nunca le había dicho nada de esto a las tortugas, sería una indirecta muy directa. Sería como decirles "Dejar de buscar a Karai y buscar a mi madre" No, no podía hacer eso, Splinter merecía tener a su hija con él. Sin embargo, April había pensado muy seriamente en investigar por su cuenta, y también se había planteado contarle sus planes a Casey. Él no estaba ligado a Splinter y Karai como lo estaban las tortugas, y podría comprenderla.

Pero pasaban los días y no hacía nada, pasaban los días y April se imaginaba cada vez con más claridad a su madre encerrada, volviendose loca, con la única compañía de unos kraangs. En esos momentos se le revolvía el estómago y solo quería abrazarla, y decirle que ya había pasado todo, que ya estaban juntas otra vez.

-¿April?

Unos golpecillos provenian de la puerta y April se gró para ver a su padre apoyado en ella.

-¿Mm?

-¿Piensas que comamos hoy o qué? – le dijo sonriéndole.

-Sí- April se la devolvió, por lo menos tenía a su padre para ella. Siempre lo había estado, y aunque no tuviera a una madre que le supiera hacer bien las coletas su padre siempre lo intentó.

Se levantó de la silla y caminó hacía él, envolviéndolo por la cintura.

Kirby se quedó confundido, hasta que le devolvió el abrazo y se inclinó hacía ella. Después de unos sengundos se arrodilló ante su hija y como si le hablase a un niño de seis años le dijo:

-¿Estas segura de que ha ido todo bien en el instituto?

April se quedó mirándolo a la cara, después sonrió.

-Absolutamente.


	23. dakishimeru

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Hoy traigo una historia con mi tortuga favorita, Raphael, porque en mi mente (por desgracia, por que en la serie se empeñan en hacernos creer que April solo se sabe el nombre de Donnie) (no, nunca me cansaré de quejarme de la serie) él y April tienen mi relación favorita de hermanos (sin contar la que tiene con Leo que también me encanta)_

 _Otra vez os pido que intenteís ver lo que vais a leer como una completa relación de hermano- hermana (Raphril me gusta, pero en el universo 2014 (Megan 3) aunque tengo que reconocer que ... **spoiler in comming** odio con toda mi alma la llegada de mona lisa a la serie, en serio...uff no puedo ni pensar en ello, para mi ella no existirá D:)_

 _También espero que tengamos a algun capril entre nosotros por que he puesto un pequeño fragmento de esos dos al principio (no me mateis) y una última cosa es aclarar que el título significa (creo) abrazo, en japonés, un poco rebuscado lo sé, pero es lo que hay._

 _y ya me callo! el capítulo se desarrolla al mes de llegar a Northampton, disfrutar!  
_

* * *

-¡Ya estamos aquí!

El grito de Casey inundó la casa, mientras él y April entraban cargados de bolsas.

-¡No nos ayudeis! ¡No es necesario!

April se rió y las puso todas sobre la mesa de la cocina, llevándose las manos a la espalda.

-De verdad que creo que la mitad de esa comida esta caducada.

-Seguro que ese tio raro les va cambiando la fecha a cada semana.

-¿Habéis traido mis gusanos?

La voz alegre de Mikey entró como una exhalación, buscando entre todas las bosas haber si encontraba sus golosinas.

-No son de las que te gustan exáctamente- dijo April dándole unas gominolas de marca blanca- pero era lo único que había.

Mikey examinó la bolsa y después la abrió, llevandose un puñado a la boca. April vió divertida su expresión y como le costaba masticar aquella masa. Sin embargo, Mikey parecía satisfecho, cogió el resto de la bolsa he hizo ademán de irse.

-¡Espera!, llevale esto a Donnie – le dijo April tendiéndole una pequeñísima caja de herramientas- lleva pidiéndo que le traigamos herramientas semanas y por fín las han traido.

Mikey aún sin poder despegar la boca sonrió, levanto el dedo pulgar en señal de aprovación y desapareció con la caja y las gominolas.

Casey y April se quedaron en la cocina colocando la comida. No es que a Casey le entusiasmara pero por lo menos tenía un rato para estar a solas con April. Las excursiones a la tienda se habían convertido en su cosa favorita en la granja. El único momento de la semana en la que la podía tener solo para él.

-Toma Casey.

April le tendía un pequeño bidón de lo que él supuso era gasolina ¿Cuándo demonios la había cogido?

-No es mucho, pero te valdrá para las prácticas de tu coche ¿verdad?

Casey miró el bidón sorprendido y luego a ella. Tenía la cara sudorosa y muchos mechones despeinados fuera de su sitio. Sin embargo, nunca la había visto tan guapa. Seguro que aquellos pocos litros de gasolina valían más que el resto de las cosas juntas.

-Gracias…-él lo cogió dubitativo y sin saber muy bien que decir, no se lo había esperado. Ella se arregló la coleta y volvió a colocar cosas mientras Casey veía divertido como hablaba para ella misma.

-Veamos…sí, lo de Mikey… la caja de Donnie…estó le gusta a Casey…uh sí…no, no me he dejado nada… ¡o no!- Casey se sobresaltó- A no no no, estan aquí.

Casey se llevó una mano al pecho y miró inquisitivo a lo que April observaba con casi adoración.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó.

-¿Eh...? ¡Ah! Mira- ella se giró y le mostro un pack de seis latas altas de marca, de bebidas energéticas- Son las que le gustan a Raph, bueno y a mi también…pero son para él.- Ella las cogió y las metió en el frigorífico- ¿Sabes? Es el único que nunca me pide nada, por más que le pregunto. Y no me gusta ¿Sabes? Se pasa el día metido en el baño, al lado de Leo…eso no puede ser bueno ¿verdad? Casi tengo que obligarle a que baje a comer y prometerle que no le quitaré la vista a Leo de encima… o algunas veces hasta le subo un sandwich para asegurarme de que no se muere de hambre ¿Tienes idea de la de veces que me lo he encontrado durmiendo apoyado en la bañera? Es adorable sí, pero triste también y bueno, bueno yo…todo el mundo tiene algo menos él, y eso no es justo…y cómo sé que esto es lo único que le podría gusta de allí pues…se las he traído.

April dejó su discurso y se giró para mirar a Casey, el cual la miraba sin parpadear y April supuso que se había perdido a la segunda palabra.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se dio la vuelta para continuar.

-Es muy noble por tu parte.

-¿Qué?- April lo miró, sorprendida.

-Lo que haces por él, por todos nosotros. Ni siquiera veo que hayas cogido algo para tí.

April lo miró sorprendida, no se esperaba eso. Si que la había estado escuchando…tendría que aprender a no infravalorar a Casey.

Ella se sonrojó y, mirando para otro lado, se colocó el pelo detrás de la oreja mientras balbuceaba una respuesta.

-Bueno, yo es que…es que no necesito nada realmente.

Casey se hacercó a ella sonriendo, mientras ella se iba poniendo más roja que su pelo. Casey puso una mano en su hombro y fue a hablar cuando…

-¿Qué haceis?

Mikey el ninja volvió a aparecer asomado por la ventana. April y Casey se sobresalaron y dieron un salto hacía atrás que casi los dejó a un metro de distancia.

-¿Es eso gasolina Casey? ¿Voy a poder montar en tu coche?- dijo mientras lo miraba esperanzado.

-Pues claro que sí Mikey, serás el primero.

-¡Toma! ¡Sí! Pues vamos ya ¡Ya, ya, ya, ya!

Casey miró a April y le sonrió mientras que encongía los hombros a modo de disculpa. Ella hizo lo mismo y Casey se fue.

April los observó por la ventana y acabó de colocar la última caja de leche, sosteniéndola en sus manos.

Levantó la vista y miró arriba de la escalera, justo el sitio en el que Leo reposaba.

Se mordió el labio, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Raph allí? ¿Toda la noche? ¿Desde que se despertó? Sin pensarselo dos veces, cogió una lata del frigo y subió la escalera, lista para las palabras de siempre: _"Estoy bien, de verdad, déjame solo"_

Delante de la puerta, April cogió aire y procedió a empujarla. Allí estaba, en el pequeño taburete, Raphael, siempre al lado de su hermano inconsciente.

Ella tocó timidamente a la puerta con los nudillos.

-¿Raph?

Él lanzó un ruidito como contestación, sin girarse.

April le hizo caso omiso y se acercó lentamente hasta él, con la lata tras de sí.

-Acabamos de volver.- April alcanzó a ver el rostro inerte y desnudo de Leo, con su cuerpo medio flotando en la bañera. El ver a su tortuga _ichiban_ así siempre le revolvía el estómago y la hacía querer correr lejos de allí.

Raph no contestó y April no se arrodilló a su lado, como de costumbre. Esa vez no.

-Escucha, te he traido…

-Un mes.- dijo Raph, cortándola.

April se quedó callada y sin comprenderlo. La voz de Raphael había sonado completamente fría, muy distinta a la suya. Era como si estubiera a punto de llorar.

-¿Qué?

-Ya casí lleva un mes…así.

April se quedó callada, no se le había ocurrido contar los días que llevaban en Northampton. Pero tenía la impresión de que llevaban allí una eternidad, y que su vida en la ciudad era cosa de otro mundo. Pero una cosa si sabía: que no tenía ni idea de que contestar.

-April.

-¿Sí?

-¿Crees que se despertará?- Las palabras de Raph habían salido como si llevaran siglos queriendo hacerlo. Él había intentado que sonaran firmes, desafiantes, como siempre. Pero no lo había conseguido. Seguía sin levantar la vista.

Raphael había dejado sin palabras a April, otra vez. Día tras día le había estado diciendo a Mikey que su hermano pronto se pondría bien, que solo necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse. Que todo volvería a ser como antes y pronto volverían a casa…sin creerse ni una palabra de lo que ella misma decía. Más que nada en el mundo, quería a su tortuga de azul de vuelta.

Por primera vez en un mes, April diría la verdad.

-No lo sé, Raph.- El nudo de la garganta de April se había desatado con una expiración que casí la estaba ahogando y una lágrima silenciosa caía por su mejilla.

De repente, y cuando se la estaba secando, dos gigantescos y fuertes brazos la envolvieron por completo. No se lo esperaba para nada, April miró sorprendida como Raphael pegaba la cabeza justo debajo de su pecho y sollozaba. La apretaba con mucha fuerza, pero a la vez con cuidado, y April fue capaz de reaccionar segundos después cuando dejó caer sus brazos, envolviendo la cabeza de él y dejando caer la lata al suelo con un gran estruendo.

Raph permaneció allí, aferrado a ella y llorando lo que probablemente había estado conteniendo durante un mes entero. Después April, sin separarse un centimetro de él, se dejo caer hacía abajo, sentándose en una de sus rodillas y apoyando la cabeza de Raphael en su cuello.

April no le decía nada, solo ejercía de pañuelo de lágrimas, sabiendo lo bueno que sería para él desahogarse. Una vez que sintió todo su pecho empapado con los silenciosos sollozos de Raph, ella se separó para contemplarlo. Él también se alejó de ella y se quedó con la vista pegada al suelo, April sabía que Raph ahora estaría terriblemente avergonzado.

Se sentó a su lado en el suelo y le ofreció la lata. Él la cogió en silencio y April juraría que se bebió la mitad de un solo trago. Raphael se levantó y se quitó el taburete de debajo, para poder sentarse a la altura de ella, en el suelo.

Le dio un golpecito en el hombro y, aún sin mirarla, le ofreció la lata medio vacía. April sonrió, la cogió y le pego un trago, divertida por la vergüenza de Raph, algo insólito en él.

-No te preocupes, tipo duro- dijo sonriéndole y chocándole con el hombro, teniendo él aún la vista fija el suelo- no se lo pienso contar a nadie. De hecho, ya empezaba a pensar que eras una roca sin sentimientos.

Él sonrió y, por primera vez la miró. A ella le pareció volver a ver la sonrisa socarrona que casi siempre surcaba su rostro.

-No te confundas, yo no tengo de eso.

-Ah, no, no, claro que no.

-Lo de antes…eh bueno, ha sido un…

-¿Arrebato de pasión?

-¡Exacto!- después lo penso mejor- ¿Eh? No, no, ¡Nada de eso!

Ella se rió y después apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él, disfrutando del pleno silencio y la calma, antes de que Raph la rompiera.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué has dicho?- April nunca le había oído a la tortuga de rojo agradecer nada a nadie.

-Que…bueno eso, que gracias, por todo…

Ella lo miró y sonrió, y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de una de sus tortugas predilectas mientras él continuaba bebiendo.

Después de un buen rato, April se levantó.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya antes de que Mikey nos encuentre aquí tirados.

-Yo me preocuparía más por Casey o Donnie.

Raphael miró con malicia a April, quien sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

Ella sin envargo, pronto dejó de sonreir siguiéndole la broma, al ver que Raphael volvía a colocar el taburete debajo de él.

-Oye, hace un buen día fuera, y no te veo entrenar muy a menudo.

-Todos los días a la madrugada salgo a correr, vuelvo antes de que os desperteis.

Ante esta contestación April se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos y sin saber como seguir hablando. Sin duda tendría que tirar de sus mejores armas, a las cuales ninguna tortuga había conseguido negarse nunca.

-Raph, por favor- dijo hacercándose a él y poniéndose a su altura- ayúdame a entrenar.- Dijo poniendo la voz más inocente y adorable que era capaz de hacer.

-Que te ayude Donnie.

-Donnie es muy blando conmigo...y te aseguró que un kraang no lo será si me encuentra- se apresuró a añadir.

Raph se giró a mirarla por encima del hombro, sin duda April había acertado con sus palabras.

-Bueno- dijo levantándose-. Tienes razón, no encontrarás un profesor como yo en muchos kilómetros a la redonda.

-Por supuesto que no- lo corroboró.

-Pero te lo advierto- le dijo mientras que ya estaban al pie de la escalera- no pienso tener piedad de tí.


	24. Desaparecidos -parte 4

_¡Hola!, espero que no haya pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que publiqué, pero he tenido unos problemillas con la página y con llegada de la vuelta a las clases he estado bastante ocupada._

 _¡Pero ya estoy de vuelta! y seguimos con nuestra historia a medias, este cápitulo es un poco corto, pero no quería dejaros sin nada mucho más tiempo. (Dios, creo que este cápitulo tiene más acción que todo mi fic junto)_

* * *

La habitación se quedó en absoluto silencio y April a la espera, nerviosa, pero dispuesta a afrontar lo que fuera que fuese a pasar.

Un pensamiento fugaz llegó a su cabeza y sacó su tessen, el cual, por suerte, seguía en su sitio. Dio vueltas sobre si misma, buscando con la mirada cualquier resquicio que le indicase que podía salir de allí. Pero no había nada, solo pareces blancas que parecían reirse de ella.

-April ...

April se giró rápidamente para ver, a lo lejos y de repente, el cuerpo de Splinter. Estaba totalmente abatido y exhausto, estaba de rodillas en el suelo, sujeto por las muñecas a la pared. Parecía estar herido y otra vez, April se olvidó por completo de la realidad. Ya no pensaba con racionalidad, solo veía allí a su sensei, solo y débil, y tan real que antes de que pudiera siquiera darse cuenta se vió corriendo hacía él.

A más que corría más larga parecía hacerse la habitación y de repente, algo duro la golpeó con fuerza en el hombro, haciendo que ella se estampara contra la pared. Apenas tuvo tiempo para levantar la vista, ya que un segundo objeto se acercaba a ella a toda velocidad. Tuvo que utilizar todas su fuerza y agilidad para para dar una voltereta hacía adelante y observar como una especie de hacha se había quedado incada en la pared detrás de ella. Un androide del clan del pie se hacercaba hacía ella a toda velocidad. Tuvo suerte de poder pasar entre sus piernas para despues tener que interceptar una katana que iba directa a su cabeza. Gracias a las enseñanzas de Splinter y de su constante entrenamiento contra katanas, a April no le fue dificil desarmar al androide para después arrojarlo lejos.

Los robots del pie parecían no tener fin, y April tuvo que poner todos sus sentidos en la batalla para minimizar sus daños. Esquivaba golpes sin parar y movía el tessen de un lado para otro sin mirar, acertando a veces y otra no. Algo afilado le rasgó el hombro y pasaron unos segundo antes de que un dolor intenso empezara a aparecer.

April no sabía que hacer, si se quedaba allí, probablemente la matarían, si fuera hacía Splinter, lo matarían a él.

El pelo empezó a escaparsele del recogido, por lo que su visión se vio afectada. Se vio agobiada, dando vueltas por todas partes, agachándose, derribando robots con las piernas…de repente vio que se acababan, pero no porque se marcharan, sino porque habían cambiado de objetivo. Varios iban directo a Splinter. April hizo todo acopio de su fuerza y se lanzó en dirección a ellos.

Vio con terror como una katana bajaba con fuerza hacía Splinter. El pánico imbadió su cuerpo y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió, lanzándose hacía él. Cayó sobre su cuerpo y lo abrazó con fuerza, esperando lo peor. Hasta que no hubieron pasado unos segundos, April no fue consciente de lo fuerte que había cerrado los ojos antes de intertar abrirlos con cautela y no ver nada. Cuando por fin pudo ver con claridad vio que estaba tirada en el suelo, despeinada, pero sin heridas y que Splinter había desaparecido, exactamente igual que los robots.

Aún aturdida se levantó del suelo y un ruido chirriante se oyó por la habitación la cual estaba en penumbra. April volvió a sacar el tessen con resignación cuando vió algo negro y pequeño pasar a toda velocidad por una de las pocas zonas de luz.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al reconocer la figura, al instante. Se trataba de un murciélago y, a judgar por el ruido, no estaba solo. El pánico, la ira y la frustación se apelotonaban en ella ¿No había superado su fobia? ¿No volvía su padre a ser humano? ¿Por qué esos bichos aún le aceleraba el corazón? Cuándo uno pasó a ras de suelo hacía ella, April se agachó con un grito. Hechó a correr hacía la nada, en la penumbra, con el corazón latiéndole tan rápido que pensaba que se le podría salir en cualquier momento.

Dio de bruces contra una pared y cayó el suelo. Los muerciélagos empezaban a apelotonarse a su alrededor, April se levanto y tocó la pared casi a oscuras, parecía de madera y sonaba hueca. April la tocó intentando mantener la cabeza fría, buscando cualquier relieve que le indicase algo. Finalmente tocó algo de acero, tiró de él y pensó que parecía ser un candado. Sin pensarselo dos veces y, angustiada por los golpes de los muerciélagos, April le dio la patada más fuerte y certera que su cansado cuerpo le permitió.

Al acerlo, tropezó y cayó hacía adelante, sobre la puerta derrumbada. Ya no había muerciélagos y cualquier ruido había desaparecido. Levantó la vista y se quedó sin habla. Estaba tirada sobre la puerta de la cocina de su casa.

Todo estaba en orden y limpio, solo se oían los chisporroteos de la chimenea. Se levantó lentamente y lo observó todo, sus sofás, sus cuadros, su mesa. Avanzó con cautela por la habitación y entoncés oyó un ruido. Venía del segundo piso.

April escuchó atentamente mientras que se llevaba el brazo hacía atrás, dispuesta a volver a coger el tessen, entoncés oyó una voz familiar que también venía de arriba.

-April, cariño ¿Eres tú?

Ella se quedó helada ¿Sería posible? ¿De verdad era ella?

April se quedó muda sin contestar, cuando vio a su madre asomarse a las escaleras.

-Cariño, por fin has llegado… ¿Te pasa algo?

Parecía estar allí, y parecía tan real, April no podía hablar, encontraba las palabras, no entendía nada. Los ojos se le empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, todo era demasiado. Estaba cansada, apenas le quedaban fuerzas para seguir de pie ¿y ahora esto?

Pero esta vez no se iba a dejar engañar, otra vez no. April observó atentamente a su madre, mientras que esta le devolvía la mirada, extrañada.

-¿Qué te pasa cariño?- repitió.

Había algo frío en ella, algo que no le gustaba, algo que la hacía artificial. April dio un paso hacía atrás y su madre continuó hacía adelante.

-Dime que te ocurre, vamos. A mí puedes contarmelo.

April dio otro paso atrás y en cuanto empezó a ojear las posibles salidas, su madre dejó a un lado su tono amable y preocupado.

-No pienses que te vas a escapar tan rápido.

April miró a su madre, asustada, y esta le devolvió la mirada con una expresión que hizo que se le helara la sangre. April teía que actuar, y tenía que hacerlo rápido, no podía permitir que aquella cosa se colvirtiera en el monstruo gigante que una vez fue.

Con su madre al pie de la escalera, a April se le ocurrió una idea, pero tendría que arriesgarse mucho. Cogió todo el impulso que pudo y derribó a su madre hacía un lado, dejandola tirada en el suelo y maldiciendo. April corría más de lo que había corrido en su vida subiendo las escaleras, sin mirar atrás. Llegó a su cuarto y cerró la puerta de un portazó tras de sí mientras veía la salida de incendios de su ventana a su alcance.

Algo con fuerza tiró de su tobillo hacía atrás y April cayó de bruces, otra vez, sobre sus doloridos brazos.

Sacó el tessen al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta, justo a tiempo para interceptar aquella cosa que se lanzaba contra ella. Seguía teniendo el cuerpo de su madre, pero los brazos eran dos tentáculos y su cara una masa rosa repugnante. April la echaba hacía atrás, intentando no tocarla, tenía que llegar hacía la ventana…tenía que salir de allí. Con un último impulso, echó toda la fuerza de su cuerpo hacía un lado, dejando a aquella cosa debajo de ella. Con toda la ira, el cansancio, el enfado y la desesperación, April empezó a clavar el tessen con todas sus fuerzas…

Pero no pudo seguir con ello, por que un par de tentáculos, la cogieron por los brazos y la pegaron a la pared tan fuerte que April creía que la acabarían derrumbando.

El monstruo se levantó y se acercó a ella, mientras April trataba por liberarse.

-No querrás hacer enfadar a mami ¿verdad?

April se retorcía y se hacía daño en los brazos, pero no conseguía que aquella cosa la soltara. Empezó a notarlo, empezó a notar aquel cúmulo de emociones que se apelotonaban en ella, tanto que al final sentía que explotaba.

-¡No te acerques! ¡No me toques!

Ahora su cara estaba a centímetros de la suya y April notaba como la energía arremolinaba en su pecho mientras chillaba y entonces…alcanzó a darle una patada.

Pilló tan de sorpresa al monstruo que aflojó los tentáculos y April pudo soltarse. Una vez en el suelo, se tomó un segundo para tranquilizarse y despejar toda la presión que sentía en su pecho.

Antes de que el mostruo volviera a arremeter contra ella, con el tessen fuera de su alcance y sin posibilidad de luchar, April estaba atravesando el cristal de la ventana.

Todo parecía moverse a cámara lenta, al chocar contra él, la chica creía que no se iba a romper, para un instante despues oír saltar miles de piececitas por todas partes, el impacto se lo llebaron los brazos y las rodillas, sintiendo los cristales en su cara. Después, todo pasó muy rápido. No estaba la escalera de incendios, como siempre, sino que continuó cayendo, y sin envargo, todo era muy extraño. April no entendía nada pero tampoco se lo preguntaba, solo quería saber cuando dejaría de caer y entonces…

-April.

April encontró la cara de Donnie justo encima de la suya, le abría los ojos y la zarandeaba suavemente.


End file.
